Star Wars: The Chosen One
by The Silent Ninja
Summary: 32 BBY. In a universe where Anakin Skywalker was never trained, two Jedi younglings, twins, were found to have extraordinary powers. Both are said to eventually surpass Yoda himself. Would one of them bring balance to the Force? And what exactly does that even mean? - AU set during the Clone Wars. (In progress but slow going)
1. Prologue

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **32 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

"Correct you were, Qui-Gon".

Mace Windu leaned forward. "His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians."

"The force is strong with him," Ki-Adi added.

Qui-Gon Jinn wasn't surprised. He had felt something when he had found Anakin. This was the one who would fulfill the prophecy and bring balance to the force. "He's to be trained, then."

Silence. The Council members exchanged looks before looking back at Qui-Gon. "No." Mace Windu shook his head. "He will not be trained."

"No?!" Qui-Gon couldn't understand. The boy had power. There were none that he knew of that had higher midi-chlorian count. He glanced down at the boy. Anakin's eyes shinned as tears started to fall. It had been his dream to be a Jedi. He looked back at the Council, missing the smile forming on his apprentice's face.

"He is too old. There is already too much anger in him." Mace leaned back. To him, the matter was closed but Qui-Gon wouldn't give up.

"He is the chosen one… You must see it."

"Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth."

"I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner." Qui-Gon put his hands on the boy's shoulder.

Obi-Wan gasped, hurt evident on his face.

"An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon," Yoda replied. "Impossible, to take on a second."

"We forbid it." Mace straightened.

"Obi-Wan is ready." Qui-Gon nodded toward his apprentice.

"I am ready to face the trails." Still hurt, Obi-Wan stepped forward enthused.

"He is headstrong and has much to learn about the living force but he is capable." Obi-Wan frowned slightly as his master continued. "There is little more he can learn from me."

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready. More to learn, he has…" Yoda's ears twitched.

"The boy will not be trained at all." Mace looked at the other Jedi Masters before turning to face the three. "We forbid you to train him in the Jedi ways. Anakin will be taken away and reunited with his mother. The Council will pay for her release."

A mixture of emotions flashed across Anakin's face but it settled with an angry frown. "I want to be a Jedi!" He exclaimed. He looked up at Qui-Gon, pleading.

Qui-Gon gave him a sympathetic look before looking back at the Masters, face stern. "With my teaching, I can help him with his anger. I can transition him to become the one we need. The one who will fulfill the prophecy."

"Assuming, you are, the prophecy, he fulfills." Yoda shook his head. "Uncertain, this is."

"For the time being, you can keep him under your care until we can make arrangements for his mother to be freed and a new life set up for them." Qui-Gon looked toward Mace Windu. "He is your ward until then."

"Train him not," Yoda lectured sternly. "Take him with you, but train him not!"

"With me?" Qui-Gon looked up. It was evident he disagreed but he had enough respect to not push it further.

"Queen Amidala is returning home. This will put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation" Mace leaned forward. "Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. This is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith. Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war. Wait until we have the Senate's approval."

"May the Force be with you." Yoda dismissed them.

"And with you." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed. Still frowning, Anakin gave a slight bow. Rising, the three exited the chamber.

"Do you think he will listen?" Ki-Adi inquired. "Qui-Gon hasn't always followed our orders in the past."

"To the exact letter, he has not. But in this, respect us he will." Yoda looked at Mace.

Mace nodded. "I will make arrangements to have the boy's mother freed and brought here. After this business on Naboo is cleared up, we can reunite them and place them in a place we're they can be free. It is too dangerous to train the boy but we can ensure they have a bright future."

* * *

32 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
Theed Royal Palace, Naboo

The battle on Naboo was unsettling. Though the Viceroy had been captured and turned over to the Republic, the death of Qui-Gon Jinn and the revelation of the Sith Lord brought concern to the Council.

Obi-Wan sat in the room watching Master Yoda pace. His heart still grieved for his master. It was something he would have to let go of but the shock was still something he was coping with.

"Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does." Yoda's voice broke into his thoughts. "But agree on you taking the boy as your Padawan learner, we do not."

Obi-Wan straightened. He had inhibitions to train the boy but loyalty to his former master caused him to speak up. "Qui-Gon believed in him. I believe in Qui-Gon."

"The full story, knew he not. Much fear, the boy has. A proper Jedi, he would never become."

"So we should just leave him be without his powers?" Obi-Wan rose. "Is that right?"

"Train him, we will not. Provide for him, the Council has. Reunite with his mother, he will."

"But what about the prophecy? What about him bringing balance to the force?"

Yoda stopped and looked at Obi-Wan. "Unknown, the individual is. Few, there are that it could refer to. Chosen one, we doubt he is. Either way, not trained, he will be."

Obi-Wan nodded. There was nothing he could do. As Qui-Gon had lay dying he started to make Obi-Wan promise to train Anakin. However, he had stopped mid-sentence and changed it to if possible. Something had changed in his eyes as he lay there. It was as if he had seen something else. Either way, Obi-Wan still had to try to see if he could train Anakin, if only for his loyalty to his master.

"I will obey, Master." Obi-Wan bowed his head. "But what if he is the chosen one as Qui-Gon thought?"

"In time, we will see." Yoda turned and left the room.

Obi-Wan stood there for a few minutes taking it in. The boy would not be trained. Part of him was relieved. He was not ready for a Padawan. Not to mention, he didn't completely agree with his master about the boy. He was old and he had some baggage. He sighed, letting it roll of him. He had tried. Part of him felt like he should argue more. However, he felt a peace. The Council's decision will stand.

He reached up to run his hand through his hair. Touching the Padawan braid, he brought it around. He was no longer a Padawan. He was a knight. A real Jedi knight. Joy mixed with sorrow. Peace replacing the guilt.

Turning, he followed headed toward the door. He was a Jedi knight.

* * *

32 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
Jedi Temple, Coruscant

"I thought I would find you here." Jaycen Arden moved around the piller and hunched down next to where his younger sister, by fifteen minutes, was sitting, knees against her chest.

Jacalyn looked up, her eyes glistening, her face streaked.

"You've been crying." Though he put on a brave face, Jaycen knew exactly what his sister was feeling. Their lives as younglings had come to a close. Both had progressed to the point where they would be assigned to a master, or assuming no master wanted them, assigned a duty in the Jedi temple.

Jaycen sat down beside his sister. "You know attachment is not the Jedi way."

Jacalyn put on a brave face. "I know." She sighed. "It's just I'm going to miss everything. The temple, you."

"You mean you're going to miss your books." Jaycen laughed and then quickly dodged as Jacalyn attempted to hit him. "Just think though, you get to travel the galaxy, righting the wrong. Bringing peace and stability." He smiled at the thought. "It is the Jedi way. You don't want to be assigned to the temple your entire life right?"

Jacalyn shook her head. Her love for this place and the temple archives did not damper the slight excitement of finally leaving Coruscant. For as long as she remembered she had been in the Jedi temple. Unlike her brother, who wanted to leave for adventures of grandeur, she wanted to go to see the cultures, architecture, cultures, and people from around the galaxy. Reading was one thing, experiencing was something she longed for. However, it meant leaving. Leaving the only home she knew and most importantly, leaving her brother, her twin.

"No." She leaned her head against her brother's shoulder. "Though I'm going to miss it."

"Don't get all mushy," Jaycen teased. "I can't have you blubbering all over me."

His remark earned him a hard knuckled fist in the shoulder but he took it in good humor. "Don't worry. Soon we'll be Jedi knights, working back to back, bringing peace to the galaxy."

"Assuming you ever pass the trials." Jacalyn lifted her head and gave him a look. "I'll probably be a knight long before you."

"You wish." Jaycen grinned. "It's a race then. First one to become Jedi knight. Try not to lose so badly, again."

Jacalyn frowned. "It was fifteen minutes," she complained. Would he ever quit bringing up the fact he was born first by a "good" margin.

The smiles faded. Sitting down, side by side the twins leaned against the pillar. Silent, they both took solace the other's company both knowing that it was very likely that they would not see each other again for a long time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **In route, Coruscant**

 _Coruscant. It's strange how no matter where you go or how long you have been gone, it will always be home. Well, home the general sense since as a Jedi we do not have the attachment of a home. Still, it has a sense of familiarity. Something that will always have me looking forward to it._

 _I never realized how much feeling of accomplishment one had when returning from a solo mission. This will be the first mission report I am to give as a Jedi knight. It feels strange not having Master Secura with me. I don't know how many times throughout the negotiations that I would turn, expecting her to be there. I hope – no, I know she'll be proud that I accomplished my task._

 _The inhabitants of Cesya were an interesting lot. A bit misunderstood but harmless. Though, I'm glad I was able to assist them with the internal disputes. There's enough turmoil in the galaxy, we don't need another internal civil war._

The ship gave a warning beep, interrupting Jacalyn's recording. Setting her journal aside, she took the ship's controls as it exited hyperspace.

The space lanes around Coruscant were always busy. The capitol of the Republic was a major life thread to for the Republic. Navigating her ship, she made her way toward the Jedi Temple. If she had been a regular merchant or traveler, it would have taken hours to get down to the surface of the planet. However, being a Jedi gave her access to certain lanes, enabling her to bypass a lot of the traffic.

It was always breathtaking to see Coruscant from the upper atmosphere. The entire planet had long since been converted into an urban metropolis. Though there hadn't been a census for some time, it was estimated that near a trillion beings inhabited the planet ecumenopolis. And that did not include the visitors, tourists, traders, merchants, mercenaries, and a million other classes of individuals who visited every day. It was, in every aspect, the center piece of civilization and the Republic.

Sending her code, Jacalyn brought her ship down toward the Jedi Temple. Landing the small transport on one of the many landing docks, she quickly powered everything down. Slipping the data pad into her robe, she rose.

Walking the halls of the Temple brought back so many memories. Here and there Jedi of all ages and races could be seen meditating or practicing. She smiled fondly as she noted a group of younglings playing a levitation game. It was a good way to practice using the force while having some fun.

After giving her report to the Council, Jacalyn made her way toward the Jedi Archives. There were few vast collections of information that contained the breadth and depth of the Jedi Archives. Compiled over the millennium, the temple contained historical records, maps, journals, geographical and cultural records, various secrets of the force, zoology, botany… whatever the subject, there was something to be found on it. Though, not everything was open to the average Jedi knight. Still, it was a massive collection that would take lifetimes to actually sift through everything.

Making her way into the Archives, Jacalyn felt something in the force. Pausing, she frowned before placing it. A smile broke across her face as she turned. Leaning against one of the pillars, was a cloaked Jedi. Even before he spoke and took his hood off, Jacalyn knew who it was. "I had a feeling you'd show up here after giving your report."

"Jaycen." She felt his surprise as she engulfed him in a hug. "When did you get back to Coruscant?"

Her brother laughed, earning a fierce look from one of the Archive attendees. Ignoring it, he smiled. "A few days ago. I've been spending the past few days meditating and training while I wait for my next assignment." He paused. "Did you shrink?"

Jacalyn scowled. "No. But apparently you grew a lot since I last saw you."

Jaycen smirked. "Yes. You're no longer the tall one." He chuckled at her look. "You knew it wouldn't last."

"But it was nice when it did." Jacalyn shook her head. "Oh well." She took a step back. "You've changed a lot since the last we met." She took him in. He was taller than her, now fully grown. Gone was the awkwardness of youth from when they last met. His voice had deepened, no longer cracking. "You look good, Jaycen." She smirked. "Well, mostly."

Jaycen shrugged. "Well you know, can't be perfect in everything. Not yet anyway. You've changed some as well. Though I do believe you were pretty much done growing last we met." He held his hand up to his head and pretended to measure it against her.

"Maybe in height, but not skill. I can still hold my own against you, anytime, anywhere." Jacalyn lifted her chin.

The two glared at each other for a few seconds before breaking into smiles. Placing his arm around her, Jaycen guided Jacalyn out of the Jedi Archives. "So what's it like being a Jedi knight? How did your first mission go?"

"Exhilarating. It's still hard to fathom that I'm a Jedi knight. I don't know how many times I looked over my shoulder expecting Master Secura to be there guiding me." She sobered. "It was also scary. The fate of a civilization resting in your hands."

"You did well." Jaycen affirmed. "Follow the Force and you'll do fine."

"You're assuming I didn't fail." Jacalyn replied, deadpanned.

"Please, you're my sister. You wouldn't fail. Besides," Jaycen smirked. "You'd be sulking right now instead of practically beaming."

"I would not."

Jaycen laughed and rubbed his shoulder where the well-deserved punch had landed. He sobered. "It is good to see you again, even though it did take you such a long time to become a Jedi Knight." He shook his head.

"Not that much longer after you. Master Secura wanted to ensure I was ready." Jacalyn shook her head. She should have known he was going to bring that up as well. But it was all good.

The two walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple, neither saying anything for a few minutes. "There are a lot less Jedi in these halls then last I was here." Jacalyn noted. "I mean there still a lot but not that many knights and masters."

"The galaxy is a turmoil place." Jaycen nodded toward another Jedi passing in the hall. "There's also a lot of turmoil in the Senate. With the Separatist movement, I fear there will be a lot more mediation required of us."

"My understanding is that they just want to secede from the Republic." Jacalyn folded her hands in her robes. "That doesn't mean there will be violence and conflict."

Jaycen paused and looked at her. "Have you been listening to the Senate? There's discussion about creating an army to stop the Separatists from leaving." He shook his head. "No as long as politicians remain focused on power and themselves, no one – the Separatists or anyone else for that matter – would be allowed to leave. It undermines the power, not to mention weakens the credibility of the Republic."

"I doubt they're all corrupt." Jacalyn glanced out a window, looking over one of the mediation gardens. She looked back. "Though, allowing anyone to leave would undermine the Republic." She frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder if you had both sides sit down and have a Jedi mediate the conversation, if a resolution can be found. I'm sure both sides could come to an agreement."

"Wait, why do you have a blue blade again?" Jaycen teased. "You should have been a peace keeper not a protector."

"Oh no." Jacalyn raised up her hands. "I didn't say I should mediate. Don't make me handle the manipulation and scheming of politicians."

"I thought they weren't all corrupt?"

Jacalyn nudged Jaycen pushing him over a bit. "Don't twist my words," she laughed. "Not all of them but enough. I would need to practice a lot of patience to work with a Republic Senator."

Beeping cut of Jaycen's retort. "Is that your transmitter?" Jaycen inquired reaching for his. Both reached into their robes and checked their personal transmitters. "It seems I'm called to hanger bay Z-17." Jaycen looked up.

"As am I." Jacalyn placed the transmitter back. "High priority."

The two made their way quickly through the Jedi Temple. As they got closer, more Jedi flanked them, also heading that way.

"Something important is happening." Jaycen whispered as they entered the hanger. "Look at all the Jedi. And there's still a few more coming."

"Masters Windu, Fisto, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, and Ki-Adi-Mundi are all here as well." Jacalyn's flickered a bit with concern.

"Jedi, we received a report that the Separatists are creating an army on the Planet Geonosis. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi has been captured. We are going to investigate this matter and rescue Obi-Wan, by force if necessary."

Mace Windu's words sent a small quick burst of surprise from the gathered the Jedi. Jaycen looked over at Jacalyn. Apparently, the Separatists were going to move ahead and build an army whether the Republic did or not.

"We are not looking for a fight. We are peace keepers," Windu continued. "However, if Obi-Wan was captured, I do not see this going over without some conflict."

"Aggressive negotiations."

Jacalyn sent her brother a look, silencing him.

"We'll take Jedi starfighters to the planet, free Obi-Wan, and see what the Separatists have planned. As you might know, there seems to be some darkness around the whole plot. Stay on your guard. May the force be with you."

Master Windu stepped down from the box he was on and along with the other masters, started assigning Jedi to their fighters and giving them their orders.

"Master Secura." Jacalyn smiled, surprised to see her former Master there. "I thought you were off system."

The blue Twi'lek smiled upon seeing Jacalyn. "I just got back. How did your first mission go?"

"Well." Jacalyn replied. "Though, there were a few times I could have used your wisdom." She paused, remembering her manners. "You remember Jaycen, right?"

Jaycen bowed slightly. "Master Secura, a pleasure as always."

"It is nice to see you as well. I heard you did well in the trials. Your master is very proud."

"Thank you."

Aayla Secura looked at the two. "We better get moving." The three made their way toward the trio of Jedi starfighters assigned to them. "I do say though, it will be nice having you watch my back again, Jacalyn."

"Likewise, Master Secura."

The Twi'lek forced jumped, landing in her cockpit. It closed behind her, as the engines started up.

"Stay safe, Jacalyn." Jaycen looked at her. "I got your back." He forced jumped into his own fighter leaving her behind.

"Show off." Jacalyn shook her head before getting into her starfighter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
No infringement is intended.  
Details on the races, characters, planets (etc.) due to the awesome Wookieepedia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **Geonosis, Outer Rim 43,000 Light Years from the Galactic Core**

Geonosis. It was an arid, rocky desert planet with little to no water. A combination of flatlands, mesas, and foothills dotted the planet. The harsh environment had a slight beauty to it by the reddish tint in both the sky and the rocks. From space, the many rings around the planet gave it a breathtaking picture. Also, orbiting the planet in various shapes and sizes were fifteen moons, none of which were habitable. Though the environment was harsh and not ideal for human colonization, Geonosis was habitable for most oxygen-breathing life forms. And with certain colonization methods, it could be quiet lovely. Not that Obi-Wan wanted to move here or anything.

The hot sun beat down on the Jedi Knight as he stood, back against a pillar, his arms held up by a chain. The stadium around him was filling with Geonosians – an insectoid species with wings. They were indigenous to the planet, living in massive pillar nests dotting all over the planet. Their cries filled the air with their excitement, presumably for his death and the show that it would be. He tugged at the chains. Nice and solid. At least they did their job right. You had to hand it to them. They were efficient.

Obi-Wan wasn't really afraid of what was to come. He had been in much worse places and everything had come out alright. He had notified the Council, his Padawan, Ork Fao, having received his transmission and passing it on. Attuned to the Force, Obi-Wan knew that whatever came he would be ready. If today would be his last, he would face it with a raised head knowing that was the will of the Force. If not, well, he would be glad about that as well. Though, the probability of rescue wasn't that high. It was a long way from Coruscant.

A cart exited the tunnel underneath the arena and headed toward the four pillars. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he saw his Padawan, Ork Fao and Padme Amidala, the senator from Naboo, get roughly pushed off the cart and escorted toward the pillars.

"I was beginning to wonder what had happened to you." Sarcasm was evident Obi-Wan's voice. He actually wasn't pleased to see them but he wasn't surprised. His Padawan was loyal to a fault and would have come. He was a bit surprised to see the senator here but then again, his Padawan's job was to guard her. The only way he could have come and obeyed his mission was if she did. And she too was nothing if not kind-hearted. She probably came to help make the Padawan's decision easier.

"I'm really sorry, Master." Ork Fao said, blinking his three eyes embarrassed. "After re-transmitting your message, I thought it would be a good idea to rescue you. The others wouldn't have gotten here in time." The Gran sheepishly avoided eye contact.

"It looks like you're doing a good job so far." Obi-Wan kept it light. He knew his Padawan was feeling real bad. "Relax, Ork Fao. You're here now. There's nothing that can be changed."

The Geonosians guards finished chaining the prisoners and they wheeled the cart away. A roar went up in the crowd and the three looked up toward the main box. Archduke Poggle the Lesser, subservient to Queen Karina the Great of the Geonosians, but the public leader to the galaxy, made his way out onto the archducal box. Nute Gunray of the Trade Fedaration, Count Dooku, and other dignitaries of the Separatists followed.

"Well, this should be good." Obi-Wan smiled as the archduke's herald came forward.

He spoke in a series of clicks that ended with the crowd cheering and applauding. "What did he say, Master?" Ork Fao inquired.

"More or less that we're to be executed." Obi-Wan replied. "At least we got adoring fans."

The archduke rose. Once again silence passed through the arena. He raised his hand and then after a few quick clicks, dropped it. The crowd went wild again.

Different roars sounded on the far side of the arena. Three gates opened, each one revealing a massive creature.

Geonosians loved their games. They loved the sight of various monster-like creatures playing with their victims. It was such a major past time that they spent a lot of time and money funding it. They imported all kinds of rare, exotic creatures to broaden the games and make things more lively.

For the execution of the Jedi and the senator, Archduke Poggle the Lesser, had chosen good combination of such creatures to please the crowd: a Reek, a Nexu, and an Acklay.

Reeks were massive, quadrupeds with a single rhino like horn towering right above its nose. Curved horns grew out on either side of the face, adding to its "unique" touch. In some worlds, Reeks were not that bad. If fed right and handled correctly, they could be docile and easy to work with. However, when underfed or purposely given meat, they became extremely aggressive and therefore dangerous. Native to the planet Ylesia, this Reek had just recently been imported to Geonosis. This was its first time in the arena. Everyone, including the archduke was anxious to see how well it did.

Where the Reek was a dumb beast, the Nexu was the opposite. High in intelligence, the predatory feline was from the planet Cholganna. With sharp claws and various shaped sized teeth, it made a deadly opponent. Combined with a bad-tempered, the cat-like creatures were not to be trifled with lightly. It had been used many times before and was always a crowd favorite due to its toying with its victims before finishing them off.

Lastly, came the archduke's personal favorite: The Acklay. This massive beast was almost a cross between a reptile and a crustacean. Unlike the Nexu's teeth, the Acklay's teeth were very short, though still razor sharp. The deadliest part of the Ackley, however, was not its teeth but the sharp, claw-like legs. Moving like a quick crab, the Ackley used its legs to smash its opponents with deadly force. An Ackley's legs were known to be strong enough to smash through thick stone. The fact it was somewhat intelligent, not to mention strong, made it – in the archduke's opinion - a perfect match for a Jedi knight.

His choices of the monsters was well received. The combination of the three made the crowd ecstatic, the noise thundering the arena. Ignoring them, Obi-Wan watched the monsters be guided toward them. He nodded toward his Padawan. "You take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right."

"And the Senator?" There was just a slight hint of worry in Ork Fao's tone.

Obi-Wan glanced over to where Padme, using the chain, had pulled herself up to the top of the post. Using a small pin she must have smuggled on her, she worked on unchaining her left hand. "It looks like she's already on top of things." He glanced toward the creatures again. "Don't worry about her. Stay focused on the Force."

The Reek was the first to make a move. Pawing the ground, it charged angrily toward Ork Fao. The Gran jumped aside at the last moment as the Reek smashed horn-first into the pillar.

Obi-Wan didn't have a lot of time to watch what happened as the Acklay charged him. Ducking around the post, he avoided a jab. The Acklay stroke again, its claw smashing the pillar knocking it over. Jumping up, Obi-Wan moved aside just as the Acklay brought its claw down. The sharp claw broke the pillar sending it into several big chunks of stone. With the chain now broken Obi-Wan moved quickly toward one of the nearby Geonosian guards. The guard attempted to move away but Obi-Wan was far quicker. Grabbing the long spear he used it to launch himself over the guard and out of the way of the Acklay who was close behind.

Angry that its prey had gotten away, the Acklay snapped at the Geonosian guard, crunching him in one bite.

Clear for the moment, Obi-glanced to see how the others were doing.

Padme was actually doing fairly well. She had managed to unlock her chains and was using them to swing at the Nexu. Staying out of the way, the creature methodically moved its way up the post, its sharp claws digging into the stone. It dodged the chain and took a swipe at Padme. Moving aside in the nick of time, she screamed as the claw ripped the top layer of her skin, drawing blood. Turning, she brought the chain back hitting the Nexu. It retreated down the pillar a bit hoping to avoid the chain. Taking advantage of its retreat, Padme jumped off, and, using the chain to swing herself, kicked the Nexu hard on the head with both her feet sending it falling to the sandy floor below.

Whereas Padme was doing well, Ork Fao wasn't. Obi-Wan winced as his Padawan barely managed to avoid getting rammed. The Garn had managed to free himself from the pillar but he was having a difficult time evading the Reek's.

A nudge in the force and the cry of the Acklay made Obi-Wan jump aside, his attention back on his own advisory. Regrettably, Ork Fao would have to take care of himself. At least for the moment. Rolling to avoid another strike, Obi-Wan jumped to his feet. Gripping the spear he had gotten from the Geonosian guard, he aimed and threw it at the Acklay, relying on the Force to guide it.

The beast screeched horribly as the speer imbedded itself in its neck. Backing away, it turned its attention to the spear, giving Obi-Wan time to help his Padawan.

"Over here, you overgrown rhino," he called running toward the Reek. Seeing an easy prey, the beast turned. Angrily pawing at the ground it charged toward Obi-Wan. Force jumping up and over the beast Obi-Wan twirled to face it again. But it didn't charge back. Now much closer to the Acklay, the Reek smelled the fresh blood coming its wound. Crazily, it turned and charged the Acklay. The crowd's cheers turned to booing as the two monsters ignored the humans and went at each other.

Obi-Wan ran and helped his Padawan up. Padme dropped down beside them. "What now, Master Jedi?" she asked glancing toward their opponents.

Back on its feet, the Nexu moved out of range and started to slowly circle them, looking for an opening. With a roar, the Reek bounded away from the Acklay, a deep gash in its side. The crab-like monster turned its gaze and looked straight at Kenobi.

"We stay alive," he told her as the two monsters moved forward.


	4. Chapter 3

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
No infringement is intended.  
For this story, I do consider some of the EU as cannon (in this universe).**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
** **Geonosis, Outer Rim 43,000 Light Years from the Galactic Core**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _It's amazing how you can find beauty in most places. If you look hard enough, you can see a little bit of beauty everywhere you go. Jaycen says I'm a bit romanticist. I probably am. However, it's hard to remember the beauty of Geonosis when the sounds of laser bolts and the scenes of my fallen comrades lying in the dusty sands of that arena fill my dreams. It's difficult to sleep at night due to the nightmares. It's even harder to see beauty with so much death and destruction. War brings an ugly color to the universe._

It had come down to aggressive negotiations. Upon entering the system the Jedi knights met fierce opposition from anti-orbital cannons. Several starfighters were destroyed by well-aimed shots. Thankfully, Jedi Masters Windu and Luminara had made it to the surface, jamming communications before the rest of the defense grid could be warned. With the orbital cannons out of the way, the remaining Jedi were able to land quietly far from the city and make their way through the catacombs.

Jacalyn pulled her cloak around her as she exited one of the several tunnels leading into the arena. She was hesitant at first, fearing that she would be spotted but the Geonosians were to focused what was going on in the arena to notice her. The few that looked her way, she gently nudged in the Force to make them focus back on the scene below. Glancing around the massive stadium, she noted as other Jedi slipped in at various locations.

Master Windu had been able to gather a force of two hundred and twelve Jedi – a major accomplishment as there had not been a gathering of this many Jedi outside the Temples since the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, nearly a millennium before. The more astonishing fact was that Geonosians were completely unaware that their nemeses were among them. They were so focused on the monsters attempting to take out Kenobi, his Padawan, and the Senator that they stupidly neglected to notice the massive amount of Jedi among them.

Nearby, Jacalyn spotted Jaycen moving quietly to a seat. Feeling her gaze, he met her gaze and gave a slight nod. Feeling a bit easier, Jacalyn looked toward the archducal box. They were to await Master Windu's signal before revealing themselves.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Kenobi, his Padawan, and the Senator move together. A clatter sounded as suddenly a group of droidekas rolled onto the arena floor and folded into battle position, surrounding the prisoners. It looked like they were done for.

But no, there was signal. The purple blade of Master Windu's lightsaber brought about a massive hum of lightsabers as other Jedi tossed their robes aside and turned theirs on. Tossing her own robe aside, Jacalyn brought her blade up, igniting it. The vibrant blue light shone like a beacon. Now the Geonosians were noticing her. Quickly moving out of her range they glared at her and then around the arena as more lightsabers flashed on. It was a beautiful spectacle. Two hundred and twelve lightsabers, each illuminating in the arena, though not in the actual since. More like a beacon of truth, light, and justice in an arena of darkness.

For a brief second, they stood there waiting. Jacalyn kept an uneasy eye on her surroundings, letting herself fall into the Force. Then everything broke lose.

Blaster bolts entered the fray. Thousands of battle droids marched out of the catacombs onto the stands and onto the arena, firing. Jacalyn quickly moved into defensive positioning, deflecting the bolts. At first, she was able to send them back toward the droids, damaging them. However, more kept coming as the stands started to fill with them. No longer having the time to plan her ricochets, she moved to just repelling them, sending it any direction. By now, the ground was filled with dead Geonosians caught in the crossfire. The sky above was filled with even more, scattering, trying to avoid getting hit. Some, foolishly, attempted to attach the Jedi. It was pitiful really. The few that came at Jacalyn found quick deaths by her flashing blade.

It was chaos everywhere. Though one with the Force and able to feel when danger was coming at them, Jedi were not invulnerable. Depending on your skill and your knowledge of the Force, one could only hold off so long against innumerable odds. But none of them thought of that. Every one of them was in the Force fighting for their lives.

Jacalyn wasn't surprised to find that she nearing Jaycen. Though she hadn't thought of it subconsciously, she had been making her way toward him, as he to her. Now, back to back the two moved as one, blocking laser bolts and sending them to the side or into other droids.

"Kind of reminds you of our Youngling days eh?" Jaycen called over his shoulder.

How he had time to joke at a time like this was amazing. "You and I remember those days differently," Jacalyn said after a moment. "I don't remember facing emanate death."

Jaycen gave a brief laugh before it was cut off due to much needed concentration. "A lot. of the. Jedi. are moving. to the arena. There's. A whole lot more. Droids down there. Then here." His words came out chopped as he moved quickly to stick with Jacalyn and stay alive.

Moving to the arena probably was not the smartest idea. If they had time to think, the twins would have realized what a death trap it would become. But neither had time to think. Neither had time to ponder what would happen. They moved in the Force, doing their best to protect each other and themselves.

"On three?" Jacalyn asked as the two made their way to the railing.

She didn't need to hear his response vocally. In fact, they didn't really need to count. As if reading each other's minds, both jumped at the same time, somersaulting through the air and landing on the arena, blades back up as if nothing had changed.

The arena was a mess. Broken scraps of battle droids and super battle droids lay everywhere. Thankfully, all the monsters were out of the equation. The Acklay had been finished off from Obi-Wan's blade while the Reek had been taken out, surprisingly, by Jango Fett. His own body now lay headless on the arena floor, decapitated by Mace's blade. But that was not all that lay on the floor of the sandy arena. Bodies of dozens of fallen Jedi covered the ground. Some of them had been taken out by a lucky bolt, but many had simply been overwhelmed by the mass amount of firepower brought at them.

Unknowingly, Jacalyn and Jaycen were slowly edged toward the center of the arena with the other Jedi. It was a fight for survival. Already wounds were evident on both of their bodies. Bolts that had narrowly been avoided or had somehow made it past the defense left painful scorch marks. However, neither noticed it, the adrenaline of fighting, and the immersion in the Force carried them through.

Another battle droid fell, hit by a bolt deflected from Jacalyn's lighsaber. But it hardly mattered. There were too many. Wearing down, Jacalyn twirled her lightsaber sending bolts away from the Jedi and back toward the droids. To an outsider it might have been a beautiful scene: The blade, almost a blur of blue sending red bolt after red bolt off. But to her, it was an almost instinctive action.

To her left another Jedi fell, succumbing to the overpowering amount of bolts. But neither Jacalyn nor Jaycen even noticed. Both were now far too busy to even speak. Their actions, their beings had turned into automaticity. There was no thinking. There was no guessing. There was not even planning on where to send the bolts. They were immersed in the Force, acting on instinct and training, trusting that the Force would guide them.

What had meant to be a rescue mission had turned into a graveyard. Jedi, droid, and Geonosian lay on the stone seats of the stadium and the sandy floors of the Petranaki Arena.

From where he stood in the archducal box, Count Dooku watched as the remaining Jedi were pushed toward the center of the arena. There was probably two dozen Jedi left, if that. From the catacombs more droids emerged to join the ranks of their brethren. Even more filled the stadium moving to point their weapons down at the arena below.

He smiled. The Jedi had been overconfident. They had never even realized that he had anticipated a rescue. He expected a Jedi task force would come to free Obi-Wan and the Senator and had planned accordingly. Of course, a good portion of his anticipation was the fact his master had given him heads up. But he didn't think about that. He just thought of how pleased his master would be to know that out of the hundred or so Jedi Mace Windu had brought, only a handful had survived. He would make sure he got an accurate count after the fact. His master would want to know. He raised his hand.

They stopped. It took a second for Jacalyn to register that the droids had stopped firing. They moved back, their weapons standing down. Breathing hard, she glanced around. Shock hit her as she realized how many were left. Twenty Jedi and one Senator (surprisingly) stood in a small circle facing outward. Bodies of their fallen compatriots littered the ground, some blasted beyond recognition. On her right, Jaycen took deep breaths, trying to catch his breath. Her left, her former Master Aayle Secura stood, also using the moment to rest up.

"Master Windu." Count Dooku's voice rang through the arena. The Jedi looked up, though still keeping a wary eye on the droids. "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi itself. But now," he paused. "It is finished." His gestured toward the thousands of battle droids, still yet undefeated. "You have no chance. Surrender and I guarantee your lives will be spared."

Jacalyn and Jaycen exchanged glances. It was doubtful the Count would keep his word. And even if he did, why surrender? It was losing battle yes, but giving in to the enemy and letting him use them as additional leverage against the Republic was not the Jedi way.

Mace Windu, expressed their thoughts. "We will not become hostages for you to use as barter, Dooku." His response had been swift and without hesitation. There was no doubt in his mind what the response would be.

Count Dooku sighed, though he looked pleased. "Then I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed." He raised his hand.

Jacalyn glanced back toward the droids, her lightsaber moving again to a defensive position. She, Jaycen, her former Master, and the rest would die here. But that was the will of the Force and she was going to take as many of the enemy down as possible.

Then, as if by miracle, they all heard it, the roaring of engines. Looking up, Padme was the first to spot it. "Look!"

Jacalyn glanced up. Gunships, at least half a dozen, were fast descending into the arena. A dusty cloud of sand blew up around them and blue bolts flew toward the droids as white armored troops started jumping out, firing, even before the ships landed. It was an aerial rescue. The droids returned fire but the shields of the gunships held.

"Jedi, retreat!" Master Windu called.

Quickly blocking bolts, Jacalyn felt a new surge of strength run through her. They would survive this. The armored soldiers flanked her and started firing at the droids as she made it to the ship. A hand helped her aboard and into the safety of the armored ship. Jaycen moved in beside her as the ship rose back up into the air carrying them out of the arena.


	5. Chapter 4

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
No infringement is intended.  
Check out my profile for breakdown of characters and other story info.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **Geonosis, Outer Rim 43,000 Light Years from the Galactic Core**

 _"Frankly I'm still amazed we ever made it through the first hour, never mind the first day"_

 _Entry from the Journal of the 501_ _st*_

 _The First Battle of Geonosis was a victory for the Republic but at a great cost. Out of the two hundred and twelve Jedi who went, one hundred and seventy-nine perished, most of which died in the arena. At the end of the day, in addition to the Jedi, thousands of clone troopers and about five thousand clone commandos had been killed with another twenty thousand receiving some sort of injury. Even majority of the remaining Jedi had some form of injury. It was a costly victory that led to an even more devastating war._

The gunship flew along the rocky desert toward where massive Acclamator-class assault ships were depositing troops, armor, artillery, and air support. "It's an army." Jacalyn shook her head surprised at it all.

"But from where?" Jaycen frowned. "Even with the Chancellor making the decision to form a grand army of the Republic, there is no way they could have assembled one so quickly."

"Clones."

The two looked over, as Obi-Wan Kenobi moved forward. "Sorry, Master, We didn't see you get on." The two bowed their heads in greeting. Jaycen frowned. "Where's your Padawan?"

"He perished in the arena." Obi-Wan glanced out over the landscape.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't much but it was all Jacalyn could think of. Though Jedi were not allowed to have attachments, they did have strong bonds with each other and sometimes with others. Jacalyn didn't know what she would do if Jaycen had dead, while she survived.

Obi-Wan nodded, accepting her condolences. "They're clones grown on the planet Kamino. Yoda must have brought them here."

Jaycen frowned. "Clones?" He looked at Jacalyn surprised. Though not unheard of, it was a surprising development.

"Long story." Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the battlefield below.

Clones moved into the battle on speeder bikes, weaving this way and that, while firing. It was evident that they were indeed the superior soldier. One on one, a battle droid might nearly be a match for a clone, a super battle droid, more so, but in formations, the clones were better. With Jedi leadership and quick communication, they quickly adapted to the changing battlefield, using their team trainings to take on larger groups of droids. But the battle was far from over. There were still millions of battle droids in play, not to mention Armored Assault Tanks, fighters, and artillery, all of which did make some headway against the clone advancements.

A nearby the gunship exploded, sending debris everywhere. Two droid starfighters appeared through the smoke and started firing at the gunship. "Evasive maneuvers," Obi-Wan called igniting his lightsaber with one hand, while holding on to the support with the other. Any stray laser bolts that came toward the opening, he reflected back. One starfighter burst into flame from too many hits. It spiraled away in a cloud of smoke. The other one weaved back and forth, firing before several well aimed shots from a nearby clone starfighter sent it into a fireball. The friendly fighter didn't stick around but banked off, leaving the gunship alone again.

"Pilot, take us to the Command Center," Obi-Wan said, turning off his lightsaber.

Jacalyn watched the battle below. Her eyes darted over the landscape taking in the carnage. Jaycen moved up beside her a bit antsy. His fingers played with the hilt of his lightsaber as if he was anxious to get back down in the fray.

"Look." She had almost missed it. But there, passing close to them, was a Geonosian speeder flanked by two droid fighters. "That's Count Dooku."

"So it is." Obi-Wan leaned out, his hand gripping the support. "Pilot, shoot that speeder down," he ordered.

"We're out of ordinance, sir." The regret was evident in the clone captain's voice.

"Follow him then."

The gunship banked sharply and turned to follow. The Count's escort peeled away and circled around to engage. Laser bolts flew toward the gunship. Weaving back and forth and even sometimes turning sideways, the pilot did his best to keep them from being hit. Swaying with the ship, the three Jedi held on tight, desperately trying to avoid falling out the door.

"Just think, could be worse." Jaycen winced as he hit the side of the ship after another turn. "We could have motion sickness."

"Never say it could be worse." Obi-Wan glanced toward the younger Jedi. "Because then it usually happens."

The battle was no longer just on the ground, or even on the planet anymore. Trade Federation ships, attempting to escape, ran into Republic warships in the upper atmosphere and by the rings. A massive space battle ensued, almost as large as the one on the ground.

The Republic was not giving any quarter. Every ship that managed to leave the ground and escape the system would be one more ship that would have to be dealt with down the road. The Jedi were not warriors, but they knew their way around. They knew that they had to do everything they can now in hopes to make the overall conflict short lived.

The gunship shook as the shields failed. "Almost there." Obi-Wan nodded toward a small platform adjacent to a large tower, which the Count was quickly heading into.

The pilot nodded. Still attempting to avoid the droid fire, he pulled up tight and banked around. Jumping, the three Jedi cartwheeled out of the gunship, landing onto the platform. The pilot pulled up and quickly swerved to avoid fire from the first droid starfighter. Unfortunately, he swerved right into the fire path of the second. The gunship exploded in a hot ball of flames. Jacalyn rolled away from the falling debris, her skin stinging. Jumping up, she quickly followed Obi-Wan and Jaycen inside.

It was quiet. For a moment it was as if there was no fighting going on. No explosions, no laser bolts flying by. No artillery firing. Just a massive hanger with cranes, control panels, tug-ships, workbenches, and a small interstellar sail ship, sitting there. It was a beautiful thing, almost conflicting with everything around it.

Count Dooku stood by a set of controls, working some instruments. He appeared not to notice them, or if he did, didn't bother acknowledging their presence.

"One-on-one we're no match for him." Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. "But the three of us could take him."

Jaycen and Jacalyn both nodded. Drawing their lightsabers, they held them up.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance, Obi-Wan." Dooku continued to play with the controls before finally glancing up. "You could have had anything you wanted."

"Where's the fun in that?" Obi-Wan retorted dryly.

Dooku shrugged. He looked at Jaycen and Jacalyn. "Ah, the twins." He looked toward the younger Jedi. "Have they told you yet?"

Jacalyn shot a glance toward Kenobi. "Told us what?"

Keeping his gaze on Dooku, Jaycen spoke. "Ignore him. He's just messing with us." He moved slightly off to the left to flank the Count.

"Ah, apparently they haven't." The Count smiled. "So you do not know about The Prophecy."

"What's your game, Dooku?" Obi-Wan frowned.

Moving away from the controls, Dooku came toward the center of the hanger bay floor. He moved his cloak over his shoulder freeing his right side. "Why just clearing the air, Master Kenobi."

He glanced from one twin to the other. The three had now spread out and were slowly moving forward like a "v" to take him. "Tell me, Ardens, does the Prophecy of the Chosen One mean anything to you?"

Jacalyn paused. She knew Dooku was probably just messing with them but the fact he knew their names threw her. How did he know who they were? He had left the order some time back and it wasn't like either of them were very important known Jedi in the Order.

"Yeah, yeah. Every Jedi knows that Prophecy," Jaycen replied sarcastically. "Can we get down to your arrest or are you going to bore us to death?"

"As you wish." Dooku's hand shot out toward Jacalyn and sent a force push at her, followed quickly by something none of the three Jedi had ever seen: Blue Force Lightning.

The push, solid as a stone wall, hit her Jacalyn sending her backwards. It was immediately followed by the lightning that hit her as she flew through the air. The electricity flickered over her entire body causing her to cry out. The pain was excruciating, unlike anything she had ever felt before. She hit the ground hard.

"Jacalyn." Watching Dooku, Jaycen moved quickly and checked his sister. She was alive. The aftereffects of the lightning flickered on her body for a second or two before dissipating.

"As you can see, my powers are far beyond yours." Dooku smiled, cool and collective.

"We'll see." Obi-Wan moved forward, carefully. Though being the only living Jedi to have defeated a Sith Lord, Obi-Wan did not take any chances. A lot of that victory had been due to the Force and one quick strike. But Dooku was no Maul. He had been trained in the Jedi arts and had been using the Force his entire life. He would be a much more difficult opponent to take down.

Dooku waited until almost the last minute, before the red-glowing blade appeared in his right hand. With a quick thrust, he pushed the blue blade up and out of the way. Obi-Wan jumped back as the Count did a slight reversal of the wrist, bringing the blade right to where Obi-Wan's stomach would have been. He quickly brought his blade down to parry but Dooku had already withdrawn.

The Count took a side step, his left hand gesturing in the air, as if giving a lecture. "The Prophecy of the Chosen One is an ancient Jedi legend." He struck again. Obi-Wan quickly blocked, ducking back as the red blade slide off the blue.

Gaining her balance, Jacalyn let go of her brother. Together they both cautiously moved forward to join Obi-Wan, their blades in a defensive position guarding their fronts.

"It foretells the coming of a being who would restore balance to the Force." Again, Dooku blocked Obi-Wan's strike, forcing the blue blade to slide harmlessly away from him. He chuckled. "What a lot of pressure for you to carry."

That brought the twins up. In their slight moment of bewilderment, Dooku moved quickly. He stepped forward, stabbing low to hit Obi-Wan's thigh. Obi-Wan moved his blade to intercept but to his horror, the red blade moved back up and right into his shoulder. He cried out, his lightsaber falling, deactivated, to the ground. His cry caused the twins to move forward. But they weren't quick enough. A quick retract and jab again, and Dooku's blade dug into Obi-Wan's thigh. The latter, stumbled backwards, tripping and falling against a wall.

Dooku brought his blade up just in time to parry Jaycen's attack. With a quick thrust, he deflected Jacalyn's before again blocking Jaycen's.

The twins took a step back to regroup. Exchanging a glance, they nodded. With quick precision, they both moved forward. It was spectacular. As if knowing exactly what the other would do, the two attacked, their blades coinciding. At first, Dooku was undeterred. Almost insultingly, he held the two off with simple but effective blocks. His aura was calm and confident. He moved quickly but with elegance. But as time wore on, that changed.

The onslaught of the twins caused him to start moving back. As soon as one blade was out of the picture, the other was right there. A flicker of fear passed through his face as he wondered if they would be too much. They were indeed powerful. One-on-one neither would have been able to take him. At least not yet. But combined. Even with their lack of experience and knowledge they were a deadly pair. Defending against their attacks, he felt another presence, closely approaching. A presence he knew well. He had to act quickly or risk capture.

Using the Force, he jumped out from the middle of the twins and landed a few feet away. Raising his hand, he sent quick burst of Force Lightning at them. Both of them quickly raised their lightsabers, the vigor of the attack, pushing them back a bit.

Reaching deep in the force, Dooku grabbed one of the nearby cranes and flung it, not at the twins, but toward Obi-Wan. Both twins spun around in horror knowing that they would not be able to stop it, at least not in time. Jacalyn raised her hand to try as the crane flew down toward Obi-Wan. It suddenly came to a stop, right above him. Surprised, Jacalyn looked at Jaycen. It wasn't him. The two glanced over.

By the large hanger doors, a small, almost diminutive, figure stood. His hands stretched out, Yoda used the force to move the crane to the side, before letting it drop.

The sound of engines caused the twins to turn back. Dooku's sail ship rose into the air and blasted away.

Jaycen's hand tightened into a fist. He moved forward but the ship was already gone. He shook his head. "We had him."

Jacalyn didn't comment, but instead ran over to Obi-Wan. "Are you alright, Master?" she asked.

Obi-Wan gave a slight nod. "I'll be fine."

Motioning for Jaycen to help her, Jacalyn helped Obi-Wan up. Coming over, Jaycen took one of Obi-Wan's arms and placed it over his shoulder. Together, the two of them helped the wounded Jedi over to the hanger doors, where Yoda stood watching the spec of light disappear into orbit. "A dark day, this is," The Jedi Master noted quietly as they approached. He turned toward them, sorrow was evident on his face. "The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun, the Clone War has."

* * *

*501st quote from Wookieepidia


	6. Chapter 5

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..** **  
 **No infringement is intended.****

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
Day after FBOG (First Battle of Geonosis)  
Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _It's usually the same. Why it always starts off with the sun glistening off the red rock, I don't know why. Then, the droids attacking. My brethren falling. It's similar to what actually happened. But this time, the clones don't arrive. At least not in time. In some dreams, Jaycen lies at my feet in the arena, his body almost unrecognizable by blaster marks. Other ones, he survives only to be brutally killed by Dooku. But it always ends the same: with me standing alone in a battlefield of corpses. I'm the only survivor. Everyone I know and love is gone and I am alone. A dark shadow paces over me._

Jacalyn bolted upright, her pulse racing. She was drenched in a cold sweat, her shirt sticking to her body like a second skin. It took her a second to acclimate to her surroundings. She was back on Coruscant, staying in temporary quarters until her next assignment.

Most of the surviving Jedi from Geonosis had returned to the Jedi Temple late yesterday. The healers were busy attempting to get everyone restored to duty. Thankfully, Jacalyn didn't really have too many injuries and had been released early, with orders to get a decent night rest. If only.

There was probably a dozen times that Jacalyn could remember having nightmares. Most of those had been when she was really young. But she didn't remember them being this bad. Her pulse was still racing, even after being awake for a minute or two. Did Jedi knights have nightmares?

"Search within, find out what troubles you. Then release it, you should." Memories returned of Yoda lecturing her youngling class, when one of them mentioned he had a nightmare. "Based on fear, nightmares are. Realize this, you must. Of the fear, you must let go."

It was silly really. She doubted Master Windu or Master Kenobi had nightmares about Geonosis. Especially as the funny thing was, it wasn't dying that terrified her. It was the opposite. It was her living and everyone else being dead that frightened her. Jaycen, Master Secura, Master Obi-Wan – even the Jedi Council Members, Masters Windu, Fisto, and Yodo had all died but only she remained.

Crossing her legs, she closed her eyes. Regulating her breathing, she attempted to calm herself. Jedi did not fear. They were above fear. Fear led to anger. Anger led to hate. And hate led to suffering. Or so Yoda was always teaching. She was a Jedi knight. Fear was not going to have its grip on her.

A rap sounded on the door. Gently smiling as she recognized the presence, Jacalyn opened her eyes and motioned with her hand. The door sled open.

Stepping inside, Jaycen turned and closed the door. "Are you alright?" He looked at her concerned. "I felt a strong sense of fear and worry."

There was no hiding anything from him. But in a way, Jacalyn was glad Jaycen was here. It brought comfort knowing he was still there, alive. Not to mention there was someone who she could confide her deepest fears t.. "Just a dream," she told him. A shiver passed through her body as the image of his corpse appeared in her mind's eye again. She quickly shoved it aside.

"Geonosis." It was more of a statement then a question but Jacalyn nodded.

"Everyone died. That is, everyone but me." She glanced away.

Jaycen came over and sat down beside her. "It's just a dream."

"I know."

The two sat in silence for a moment. The combination of her breathing and Jaycen's presence brought Jacalyn's pulse back down to normal.

"You need to let go."

Jacalyn glanced at Jaycen. "That was what I was doing. I know it's a dream but I'm not going to let the fear take me."

Jaycen's brow furrowed. "It's not just the dream." Jacalyn shot him a puzzled look. "You have a habit of hanging onto things, Jacalyn. Places. People." He spoke quietly but it resonated inside Jacalyn. "You need to stop. Jedi don't form attachments. People come and people die and becoming part of the Force. It's the way of the Force." He shook his head. "Have you thought about maybe the reason the dream scared you so much is because you have issues with attachment?"

"I'm don't have issues." Jacalyn glared at her brother. "I don't form attachments."

Jaycen raised an eyebrow. "Remember, when we became Padawans?"

"I was ten. Of course I had some issues. I'm older now." Jacalyn lifted her chin.

Jaycen nodded. "True. But there's always a bit of truth in dreams. Even nightmares." He rested his hand on her leg. "So let it go. Let your dream go. It's just that, a dream. But," he paused, "solve the root cause. Realize that a day will come where we might die. I might die. And that will be the will of the Force and you should be content."

"Stop messing around." Jacalyn glanced away, the shiver of fear back. "You won't die."

"And that's exactly what I'm talking about."

Jacalyn looked away. There had been a few times when she was a Padawan that Master Secura had mentioned the same thing. She need to be able to let things go. To move on, not tied back by possessions, places, memories, or even people. She thought she had dealt with it. Or at least tried to. She honestly was trying. But it always seemed to come back to that. She didn't want to form attachments. She wanted to be able to be impartial but it was difficult. Just the thought of Jaycen dying terrified her. How did one let that go? How the other Jedi were able to handle not being attached she had no idea. She sighed.

"You're right. It's just, I don't know how everyone can do it. I try. And I'll keep trying. But," she shook her head. "I don't know."

"Don't worry. Just relax. Know that no matter what happens, it's all good." Jaycen nudged her. "You'll get it."

Jacalyn shook her head. Turning, with a smile she raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you get so wise?"

Jaycen shrugged. "Oh that? I've always been that way." He chuckled, quickly moving out of her reach arm's reach.

The room was silent as the two sat side by side. Jacalyn felt calmer. There was still a nagging fear at the back of her head but she pushed it aside. She will not feel fear. Everything was good. What happens will happen.

Moving slightly, Jaycen pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged. Jacalyn glanced over at him, picking something up. "Everything good? What are you thinking about?"

"Dooku." The one word came with a lot of undercurrent. Anger. A bit of confusion. A distaste.

"You're angry he got away." She was too. Or more so, frustrated. But nowhere near what she could feel from Jaycen.

"Yeah. But that's not it."

Jacalyn nodded, letting him take his time.

"What do you think he meant about the Prophecy of the Chosen One?" Jaycen frowned puzzled. "And why would he even bring it up?"

Jacalyn laughed tensely. "You're upset about that? It's just a ploy. He did that to throw us of our game so he could take out Obi-Wan. You said it yourself, he's was trying to play with our minds."

"Yeah..."

"But?"

Jaycen looked straight at Jacalyn. "There could be a grain of truth in it." He gave her a pointed look. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it since. You felt a bit apprehensive about it as well."

Jacalyn looked away, giving almost a half nod. "Maybe a little." She looked back. "But it doesn't mean it's true. I mean seriously, do you think it would be either one of us?" She chuckled at the thought. Sobering, she shook her head. "No. It will be a powerful Jedi. Someone like Master Yoda. Master Windu. Or even Obi-Wan. Not us." She frowned at Jaycen's hesitation. "You disagree?"

"Well," Jaycen paused a moment before his face got determined. "It could be. We are pretty strong."

"Not that strong."

"We're improving. Who knows? Given time we could make it to equal standing with Master Obi-Wan or Master Windu. I've been thinking a lot about that. Look at those in our age group. Remember how far ahead we were at every level? They made us Padawans long before we reached the average age. Even now, we are further along than those are age." Jaycen shook his head. "We have to have some skills." He said it not prideful but more matter-of-fact. "I don't think we should negate the possibility. You've been thinking it to."

"Dooku is a Sith Lord." Jacalyn leaned forward. "He lies." She leaned back. "Though, I have to admit it I was, and it does seem to have a ring of truth to it." She shrugged. "But who knows."

"We could always ask Master Yoda."

Jacalyn opened her mouth to retort. She wanted to argue but in all honesty, she had been having this same argument with herself just earlier. It was as if he had read her Journal or something.

She had heard the Prophecy at a young age but she didn't think about it having a personal connection. Even now, it was a bit hard to see her or Jaycen having that kind of influence. She frowned thoughtfully. "That's a major burden," she noted quietly. "I'm not sure I want it to be about me. And if it is, I don't know if I want to know."

"Right?" Jaycen looked toward the door. "Can you imagine the responsibility? 'Bring balance to the Force'. What does that even mean?"

Jacalyn laughed tensely. "Who knows?"

"It still seems strange that Dooku would have brought it up." Jaycen stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "I mean as a Sith, wouldn't bringing balance be a threat to him?"

"I would assume." Jacalyn shrugged. "I haven't studied it but I do believe it does mean eliminating the Sith." She covered a yawn. "Alright, we can discuss this with Master Yoda. Tomorrow."

Jaycen nodded. "Yeah, probably a good idea." He stretched and then rose. "We should both get some rest. It's been a rough couple days." He walked over to the door. Using the Force, he opened it. "Good night. Try not to have any more nightmares. I need my beauty sleep." He winked.

Jacalyn raised her hand and Force pushed him out. She quickly followed up with a quick swipe to the left, making the door close. She could hear Jaycen laughing as he walked away. Brothers.

She yawned again. Untucking her legs from under her, she laid back down. Reaching over, she grabbed the data pad that she used to record her Journal.

 _It seems I'm not the only one who has been thinking about what Count Dooku said on Geonosis. Despite his mentioning it was a ploy, which I admit it probably was, Jaycen too thinks that there's more to it then we realize. Perhaps Dooku spoke with a grain of truth. Though, why he brought up is puzzling. If he truly believed it, why mention it? Wouldn't he want to stop it? Was it ego? Did he think if he told us it would make him look better when he "managed" to defeat us? Try to build us up right before he defeated us? That would be something a proud Sith Lord would do. Of course, it didn't turn out that way. Instead of beating us, he had to flee. His plan backfired. Though, we still don't know what bringing balance to the force really means. What if it is something that Dooku isn't afraid of? Either way, we're going to speak with Master Yoda to see what he thinks._

 _The Chosen One. I really hope it's not me. I'm not sure I want that much power and responsibility._

Turning off the pad, Jacalyn set it aside. She'll ponder it later. Right now, she needed to get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
No infringement is intended.  
AU Timeline and date explanation can be found in my profile.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
13:5:23 (2 days after FBOG)  
Chancellor's Suite, Coruscant**

 _"I will not let this Republic which has stood for a thousand years be split in two"  
– Supreme Chancellor Palpatine_

The Office of the Supreme Chancellor was situated in the Chancellor's Suite, located in the recently built Republic Executive Building in the Senate District of the Galactic City. Built shortly after the Invasion of Naboo, the five hundred plus meter building connected to the Senate Building and had its own docking facility with several tiered hangers for quick access. It was building worthy of Republic architecture.

The Supreme Chancellor himself, Palpatine, was actually not what you would expect as the facilitator of the Senate. The older man seemed a very mellow from first look. However, anyone who worked with him or saw him in action noted that he did not back down from his convictions. His was a difficult job. During his tenure, a lot of systems had pulled out and joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems or Separatists as most called them. Heartbroken at the breakup of the Republic, Chancellor Palpatine refused to let the beloved Republic be split into two. Though he believed in negotiations, he also believed in doing what was necessary to keep the Republic together – including war.

Leaning forward in his chair, the Chancellor looked at the two Senators before him. Senator Padme Amidala was a very close friend of his. He had served as Senator during her reign as queen and was voted in as Chancellor after she called for a vote of no confidence in the previous Chancellor, Valorum. She was like a daughter to him, though the two occasionally disagreed on certain political stances, they had close relationship.

The other Senator was Bail Organa from the Alderaan system. Mid-forties, Organa had been a Senator during the Naboo crises, and had been a strong advocate for them against the Trade Federation. He was also well connected, with friends among the leaderships of dozens of systems, thus the reason he was here.

In addition to the senators were Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda, here on the Chancellor's personal request to represent the Jedi in the serious matter.

"Master Jedi, Senators, I appreciate you coming on such short notice." The Chancellor placed his hands on the desk in front of him. "I have some grave news. As you might know due to your relations with them, Senator Organa, the planet Tear-en specializes in extremely fast ships. A Tear-en vessel is faster and more durable than most competitors in the market. We have received distressing news that they have recently been approached by the Separatists to join their rebellion. Though they haven't given an answer yet, I fear that they might capitulate to the Separatists demands."

Mace frowned. "This is troubling. If Tear-en decides to join them, we could have a serious issue in the navel arena."

"Tear-en is neutral. They usually don't like to involve themselves in the political matters of the galaxy," Bail said. "I can't see the Council of Three agreeing to such a request."

"This is why we need to speak with them first." The Chancellor rose. Walking over to the vast window, he looked out over the ever busy city. "If we can get them to agree not to join the Separatists and to rally to the Republic, we could use their facilities to create worships that will decimate the Separatist fleet and bring this war to a close." He looked over at Bail. "You have connections with the ruling Council of Tear-en."

Bail nodded. "We're friends."

Palpatine moved back to his desk. "The Republic needs you to use that friendship to convince them of our cause. We cannot have them join the Separatists."

Bail rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I can speak with them. I doubt they'll join the Republic but maybe I can get to the bottom of this and ensure they don't join the Separatists."

Palpatine sat down wearily. "You need to convince them, Senator. The only way to end this war before it gets worse is to have the right tools." He sighed. "I know you both were not happy that we went to war. It breaks my heart that this is the route we have been forced to take. But, if we can get Tear-en to join the Republic, we could be that much closer to nipping this war in the bud. Their aid could minimize casualties. As you well know, we are already gearing up for some massive campaigns to stop the Separatists. The Tear-en navy and shipyards could greatly assist us in that endeavor."

Bail reluctantly nodded. "That could help."

"What did you need me for, Chancellor?" Padme leaned forward.

"My dear, I would like you to go with Senator Organa. Tell the Tear-ens your story. Tell them what the Trade Federation and the Separatists are like. You're respected by many. Perhaps your story will convince the Tear-en Council that the Separatists need to be stopped."

Bail nodded. "That would interest them." He looked over at Padme. "Though they don't like to get involved in galactic politics, they do have a sense of justice. Your story could help convince them to get involved." He shook his head. "Though, I highly doubt they'll change their stance."

"We need to try." Padme said before looking at the Chancellor. "I will be willing to go."

"Excellent." The Chancellor looked toward the Jedi Masters. "Now about your protection."

"We don't really need an escort," Bail interrupted. "The Tear-ens are very hospitable. They take care of their guests, including security. Bringing guards might be seen as offensive and/or aggressive."

"I don't want to trust you in their hands. What if they join the Separatists?" Palpatine shook his head. "No. I insist you have some protection." Palpatine looked at Padme. "You my dear especially should be cautious. We both know that Nute Gunray wants you dead. He's got a lot of power and influence to see to make it happen. I wouldn't be surprised if he placed another bounty on your head." He looked toward the Jedi. "Perhaps a Jedi escort? Something to keep them safe as they travel out to Tear-en and while they're there negotiating."

Mace and Yoda exchanged looks. "This can be arranged," Mace agreed.

Bail and Padme exchanged looks. Bail nodded. "I suppose a Jedi shouldn't be an issue. Though, no more. Jedi are respected on Tear-en but bringing several could again be seen as a ploy to force them to join."

"Good, it's settled then." Palpatine leaned back. "The Jedi will provide one escort to keep you two safe." He looked over at Padme. "What was the name of that Jedi Master who helped you in Geonosis?"

"Master Secura." Padme replied. "She assisted me onto one of the gunships and got me out of the arena."

The Chancellor looked toward the Jedi. "How about her? She and Senator Amidala are familiar with each other." He frowned. "She doesn't have a Padawan does she?" He looked at Bail. "Will that be an issue?"

Before Bail could reply, Mace spoke up. "No, her latest Padawan was knighted recently." Mace shook his head. "But it doesn't matter. Master Secura will not be available. She and Jedi Knight Ylenic It'kla are currently working another assignment. However, her old Padawan, Jacalyn Arden could be assigned to the Senators. She's available at the moment."

Palpatine frowned. "Are you sure sending an inexperienced Jedi to protect them is wise, Master Jedi? The Senators safety is a priority."

"Jedi knight, she is. Young though she may be, skilled she is."

"She also fought at Geonosis," Mace added, leaving the rest unsaid. The fact she fought in Geonosis and survived was a testament to her skills.

Palpatine nodded, conceding the point. "Then it's settled. The two of you and your Jedi escort will go to Tear-en. How quickly can you leave?"

* * *

 **13:5:23  
Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Jacalyn found Jaycen in the training room. She leaned against the door and watched as he moved, his lightsaber illuminating the otherwise semi-dark room. Without pausing or glancing her way, Jaycen spoke. "Should we go find him?"

Jacalyn nodded. "Whenever you're ready. No rush though."

Jaycen nodded and with a quick reverse brought his lightsaber down and to the side. It deactivated and he placed it on his belt. "No time like the present. Especially, as we don't know when our next assignments will come."

The two walked down the hall. Jacalyn glanced at Jaycen. "Do you think they'll reassign so quickly? Usually we get a few days of reprieve before going out again."

Jaycen shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that with the war now on and the loss of so many Jedi on Geonosis, we're going to start being spread thin. Just because a war started and Jedi died doesn't mean the rest of the galaxy will sit back and relax. No. There will still be mediations needed, criminals brought to justice, and a galaxy to protect."

Jacalyn nodded and looked away. He was right, though it was a bit blunt. "I don't know how you can be so callous about the Jedi who died."

Jaycen stopped and stared at her, his expression soft. "It's not callousness. Believe me, I feel for them. Every one of my brothers and sisters who die makes me wish I could have done something more. Wish I could have saved them. But, they're one with the Force now. We need to let go."

Jacalyn sighed. "I know."

The two continued down the hallway. "The best way to honor them is to move on," Jaycen said breaking the silence. "Do what we do best and keep the peace." He shook his head, annoyance rolling off him. "Though, if we stopped Dooku we could have brought the war to a close."

"There wasn't anything we could have done," Jacalyn said, sensing it.

"We almost had him. If we didn't hesitate we would have captured or killed him. He wouldn't have gotten away."

"But Master Kenobi could have died."

"Master Yoda was there. Besides," Jaycen shook his head. "I didn't really help on that regard anyway."

Jacalyn nodded. He did have a point. Neither of them had moved fast enough to stop the crane. If it hadn't been for Master Yoda, Master Kenobi would have ended up like the other two hundred and twelve Jedi, dead.

"But don't worry," Jaycen grinned, "we'll get him again soon. I heard that Masters Sora Bulg and Tholme are currently looking for him. They'll find him and bring him to justice. He won't get away forever."

Jacalyn's transmitter went off causing them both to stop. Pulling it out she looked at it. "Apparently, Masters Windu and Yoda want to meet with me." She looked at Jaycen. "This might be another assignment."

Jaycen raised an eyebrow. "It's started already." He smiled. "Well at least we can ask them about the Chosen One while were there."

"True."

The two moved quickly through the halls. They found the two Council members in one of the anterooms.

"Jacalyn, Jaycen." Mace nodded toward the two of them, though he looked curiously at Jaycen.

"We had a question for Master Yoda," Jaycen explained, catching the unspoken question. "But it can wait until you're done." He backed away respectfully.

"Question, have you? Ask."

"Master Yoda, on Geonosis, Dooku brought up the prophecy of the Chosen One." Jacalyn immediately felt a reaction from both Masters. She quickly continued. "He mentioned the prophecy and then said something about being a lot of pressure."

"Said this, he did?" Yoda looked at Mace.

The Korun master frowned. "What did he say about the prophecy?"

Jaycen stepped forward. "When engaging us, he asked us 'if they told you', referring to Jacalyn and me. He spoke about the prophecy of the Chosen One and how it foretells the coming of a being who would restore balance to the Force. He said, 'What a lot of pressure for you to carry'. We initially thought he was messing with us but there seems to be a ring of truth in his words."

"Was he speaking to just one of you or both in general?"

Jaycen meet Mace's gaze. "I think it was generic, to both of us."

"Which doesn't make sense as only one individual would bring balance to the Force, or so the prophecy mentions," Jacalyn shrugged thoughtfully. "But why would he think it might be one of us and why would he even bring it up?"

"Concerning, this is." Yoda stroked his chin. "Why Dooku brought it up, it is unknown."

"But is there merit in what he is saying?" Jaycen looked from one master to the other.

The two Jedi masters exchanged looks. "There is some truth in it, though why Dooku chose to bring it up is a mystery." Mace narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps it was meant to distract you or burden you."

"Why would it burden us?" Jaycen asked. "Do you think one of us could be the Chosen One?"

Again the Masters exchanged looks. Yoda was the one to reply. "Possibility there is, that the Chosen One one of you might be. Revealed, we did not, so as to not burden you."

"So Jaycen or I could be the one to fulfill the prophecy?" Jacalyn closed her eyes. She did not want to believe it.

"We don't know for sure, but the Council does believe one of you might. You both have the potential." Mace sighed and then motioned for them to sit. "When you were discovered and tested it was found that both of you had extremely high midi-chlorian counts. No Jedi has ever had such high counts – at least not in recorded history. Only one other individual had levels near you."

It was a lot to take in. Jaycen had mentioned they were gifted and Jacalyn had noted herself but to be among the most powerful Jedi in recorded history?

"Who was the other individual?" Jaycen asked.

"Matters not, it does." Yoda looked at them. "On par with you, he was not."

"We didn't want to tell you as we didn't want you get burdened with the responsibility or get arrogant." Mace looked straight at one and then the other twin.

The twins were silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"Very concerning, this is," Yoda said breaking the silence. "Mediate on it, I will."

"But in the meantime, we have other matters to discuss." Mace looked at Jacalyn. "We have a new assignment for you."


	8. Chapter 7

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _Jaycen doesn't really care for politicians. He thinks they're corrupt and interested only in power. Personally, I haven't really spent a lot of time looking at it. I try to avoid politics. The Jedi serve the Republic, and in a way, the Senate and that's enough for me. There probably are some corrupt (though probably not as many as Jaycen believes) but there are some that truly care. Senators Organa and Amidala are two such examples. The time I spent with them on the Tear-en mission showed that they truly cared for their people and the Republic. They really didn't want war and do their best to make it from turning even worse. They would have made good Jedi mediators – provided they had the connection to the Force._

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
13:5:23 (2 days after FBOG)  
Hyperspace, in route to Tear-en**

Jacalyn stood in the corner, feet spread in supportive stance, her hands clasped behind her back, listening as the two Senators discussed protocol.

"When addressing the Council of Three, you refer to them Excellency, singular," Bail Organa said looking at Padme. "Never refer to them in in the plural sense or by name. If we happen to meet any individually, we can address them by their given name, given that they award you that honor. I personally have known each one of them for some time and have been bestowed this honor. However, when discussing on the individual level we don't discuss it as if they were on the Council. They can make no decisions without the other two and discussing Council business individually is extremely taboo."

Padme nodded. "Understood."

Bail leaned back in his seat. "Overall, they're actually easy to get along with. But like all leaders, personal feelings are set aside and they rule based on what is best for the planet." He nodded toward her. "You understand this."

Padme nodded. She served as queen on Naboo two terms and then Senator afterward. Both jobs required that you rule based on what is best for the people, not necessarily what is best for you or what you wanted on a personal level.

"Well, I believe that's pretty much what you need to watch out for. You should let me lead, as I know them and they know me."

Padme nodded. "Understood. Thank you for getting me up to speed. I would hate to jeopardize our mission by making a cultural error."

Bail laughed. "You'll do fine. They're not that rigid…Overall."

Padme smiled. She glanced toward the Jacalyn. "Would you prefer to sit, Master Jedi?" The woman had remained standing ever since they had cleared the atmosphere and entered hyperspace.

Jacalyn gave a curt nod. "Thank you, but no. I'm fine."

"No one will get us in here," Bail said also looking at the Jedi. "You might as well sit down. You're making us nervous." He laughed, trying to keep the mood light.

Jacalyn gave a slight nod. Making her way over, she sat across from them.

Padme turned her full attention to the Jedi. She was young, probably late teens, early twenties. She couldn't have been more than a few years younger than Padme herself. The Jedi had remained pretty silent most of the trip, though, she had been constantly watching their surroundings before they boarded. She apparently took her escort job very seriously. Even sitting, her posture was erect. "Master Windu mentioned you were Master Secura's Padawan." It was an attempt at conversation.

Jacalyn nodded. "Yes, Master Secura trained me."

"She seems like a wise teacher."

Jacalyn nodded. They were silent for a moment or two. This was a bit different then the last Jedi Padme was with. After her near assassination, Master Kenobi and his Padawan Ork Fao had been assigned to her. Even after Master Kenobi had gone off to investigate, Ork Fao had remained with her. He was a fairly talkative Jedi, though he did embarrass easily. It hadn't been difficult to keep a conversation with him. It was a shame he had fallen on Geonosis.

Bail spoke up. "I don't think we'll have a lot of trouble when we reach Tear-en. They ensure that all their guests are taken care of. It will be an insult to them if something happens."

"All the same, you should be on your guard." Jacalyn made eye contact with each Senator. "Master Windu mentioned the Separatists already have a representative on the planet. My job is to ensure they don't cause any trouble and that you two stay safe. Not to mention, if the Tear-ens decide to join the Separatists, your lives could be in danger."

"There's nothing to worry about." Bail waved his hand, dismissing the thought. "We're on a peaceful diplomatic mission. Tear-en will honor that. Besides, they'll never join the Separatists."

Jacalyn did not warrant the comment with a reply.

The Co-Pilot entered. "We are approaching the Tear-en system. We should be landing in a few minutes."

Bail nodded and rose. "I better go with you. They'll be sending a transmission." He trailed the Co-Pilot toward the cockpit. Padme and Jacalyn followed.

The sleek J-type 327 Nubian starship exited hyperspace and headed toward the third planet in the Tear-en system.

The planet Tear-en itself was a medium sized world with about two-thirds of it covered in water. The other land mass itself was a balance of advanced cities and natural environments. It was a beautiful world, one that would have been great to vacation on if it wasn't for the fact that the Tear-ens did not allow a lot of tourists. Those who came to conduct business were given access to some of the natural pleasures, but you had to have some business reason to come to be awarded visiting rights. They were a very private civilization.

In orbit around the planet and in other parts of the system were massive docking stations where dozens of ships were being worked on or being repaired. Several fleets of warships could be seen throughout the system. Two Z-82 Tear-en corvettes from the nearest fleet peeled off and headed their way.

Both Padme and Bail made their way to the cockpit where they saw the face of the Tear-en Traffic controller. "I'm Senator Bail Organa on a peaceful mission to speak with the Council of Three. I sent notice that I was coming."

The controller nodded. "We were made aware of your arrival. Your escort will guide follow you to Patea where you can land. An envoy will meet you there."

"Thank you."

The starship flew through the air, following the designated ship path provided by the Tear-en controller.

"For a world that remains neutral, I'm surprised at their defenses." Padme noted. "There has to be at least three or four large fleets."

"The Tear-en like to stay neutral and they have a strong fleet to keep it that way. No one will be able to bully them." Bail shrugged. "I think it's a bit much but that's my personal opinion."

The ship broke through the atmosphere and scurried over the water toward the capitol city. The corvette escort peeled off as two low-atmosphere fighters replaced them.

Flying toward the landing zone, the ship came down on one of the docks. From the viewport, Padme saw a bureaucratic dressed dignitary make his way out of the nearby building and stand to wait for them. Flanking him were two security officers.

"Let's go." Leading the way, Bail exited the ship and headed toward the awaiting Tear-ens.

The lead one stepped forward. "Welcome to Tear-en. I am Poltar. We are honored by your presence, Senator." He gave a slight bow.

Bail bowed in return. Straightening, he motioned to his companions. "This is Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo and Jedi Jacalyn Arden."

"Welcome." Poltar gave a slight bow, which both returned. "If you will follow me, I will take you to your quarters where you can refresh yourselves." He turned toward Jacalyn. "First, we'll need to take all weapons, including your lightsaber." He smiled sympathetically. "Procedure. We'll provide all security."

The other two Tear-ens stepped forward. Their high powered blasters were in holstered and though they made no move to reach them, there was a bit of tension as they waited to see how the Jedi would respond.

Bail looked toward Jacalyn. "It is there custom."

Jacalyn raised an eyebrow at him. It would have been better if he mentioned it up front. She looked back toward the representative. "I'm responsible for the Senators security. The Jedi Council and the Senate has placed their safety in my hands."

Poltar nodded. "Understandable. But our laws are clear. No visitors are allowed weapons on our compound. It keeps everyone safe. I personally guarantee their safety."

Jacalyn studied him. She couldn't pick up any malintent, just the tension of dealing with her refusal. Bail touched her shoulder. "It will be fine."

Face neutral, Jacalyn unclipped her lightsaber. A lightsaber was a major part of the Jedi. But it wasn't everything. Though she hated to be without one, she had been trained a bit to work without one if need be. As long as there wasn't a lot of blaster fire, she would probably be fine. Still… Reluctantly, she handed it over.

Poltar nodded. "I appreciate it. We'll return this when you leave." He turned slightly and handed the weapon to one of the security guards. Looking back at them, he smiled. "Please follow me."

The three visitors followed the representative, the two security forces peeling off and heading off. As they walked along, Jacalyn noted the occasional security guard posted. "You have a lot of security for unarmed visitors," she noted.

Poltar didn't take offensive. "As stated, visitor safety is a priority. A lot of people want to do with business with us. This is including many individuals who do not get along with each other. Take your case for example, you three represent the Republic. However, we have a representative from the Confederacy of Independent Systems here as well. Our security makes sure that you both remain safe, despite your hostilities with each other."

"You recognize them as the Confederacy of Independent Systems?" Padme looked at him. "Does that mean Tear-en sympathizes with them?" Her tone was a bit on edge.

Bail gave her a look. "What my esteemed colleague is asking is has Tear-en already made a decision regarding the Separatist claims?"

Poltar smiled politely. If he noted Padme's tone he didn't show it. "The Council of Three has not decided. They are waiting to hear both sides before making a decision." He looked toward Padme. "We refer to them as the Confederacy of Independent Systems instead of Separatists due to the fact that is what they introduced themselves to us as. As a neutral, we respect our guests and what they desire to be called. They will remain the Confederacy of Independent Planets to us, until a decision is made otherwise."

That seemed to satisfy the Senator. Poltar lead them through a few more hallways before stopping before a door. "This will be your suite," he said opening the door.

It was a very nice suite, almost to the level of the Chancellor himself. The rooms spoke of wealth and power. It was almost as fine as some of the places on Republica 500, where the most influential senators stayed.

Poltar nodded toward a young Tear-en female. "This is Tinta. She'll be your liaison while you are here with us. If you have need of anything, please let her know." The young woman stepped forward and gave a slight bow.

"When will the Council of Three be able to meet with us?" Bail asked looking toward Poltar. He wasn't awed by the grandeur of the room. He was used to such accommodations from the Tear-en.

"The Council of Three has arranged a hearing first thing in the morning."

"Hearing?" Padme frowned.

"Yes. The Council of Three will hear claims from both the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Planets. They will make their decision then." Poltar nodded toward Tinta. "I will return to escort you when the time is right. Until then, Tinta will take care of you, providing anything you need."

"Thank you." Bail gave a slight bow.

Poltar returned it. He started to leave but paused in the doorway. "You are not restricted to these rooms. There is an atrium and gardens if you wish to make use of them. They're open to all guests, including the representative from the Confederacy of Independent Planets." He gave Padme and Jacalyn a pointed look. "Please refrain from causing trouble if you run into her. She has been informed the same. We do not tolerate belligerence."

"We will not instigate anything," Jacalyn replied before Bail could speak.

Poltar smiled and gave her a nod of respect. "Good." He left them, the door closing behind them.

"Can I get you refreshments? Something to eat or drink?" Tinta stepped forward.

"We're fine, thank you." Bail started to turn and then looked back at her. "Do you know who the representative of the Separatists is?"

"I doubt it is Count Dooku." Padme sat down on one of the couches. "He probably wouldn't risk himself."

"The representative from the Confederacy of Independent Planets is not Count Dooku," Tinta confirmed. "I believe it is his assistant. A Dathomirian woman by the name Asajj Ventress."

Bail frowned. "Never heard of her."

Jacalyn frowned. The name sounded somewhat familiar but she didn't place it. Whoever it was, if she was an assistant to Dooku she was not to be trusted.

"We appreciate your hospitality," Bail said. "We will not cause any trouble with this woman." He looked toward Padme and Jacalyn before looking back. "I think we are fine at the moment but we'll call you if we need anything." He smiled. "And I'm familiar with your system."

Tinta bowed, taking the hint. "As you wish. I'll leave you to it. Call me if you need anything. I'll check back at a later time."

"I appreciate it." Bail bowed.

The Tear-en bowed again and then left.

Bail waited until the door closed. "I was afraid of this. The Council of Three will conduct the hearing giving both sides time to present their case for why Tear-en should join with them. If this Ventress woman is an assistant to Dooku, she'll probably come prepared to counter anything we say. We need to prepare our case so the evidence speaks for itself."

"I agree. I wouldn't put it past the Separatists to lie or make up some story to show the Republic as the aggressor," Padme agreed.

The two launched into a plan on what to say, leaving Jacalyn to investigate the rooms and make sure everything was as safe as the Tear-en promised.


	9. Chapter 8

**Change: Originally the two species on Artisia were human and Ugnaughts. However, after additional research, I realized that Ugnaughts would probably not work. The race was changed to Duros.**

 **Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
** **No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
13:5:24 (3 days after FBOG)  
Cal la Ro, Artisia**

Artisia. It wasn't the prettiest planet. In fact the only vegetation that grew on it was a worm type grass that was poisonous to most life forms when eaten raw. Most people didn't even know it existed. In fact, if it wasn't for the planet being near a major Republic supply route, it probably would have been charted and then ignored. But as it was, not one, but two small civilizations thrived on the planet, living off the Racto, a herd-like animal that ate the worm-vegetation. Both societies mined Artisian diamonds. Though not very popular, the Artisian diamonds had a unique enough shape that it provided exclusivity for some. This provided enough income to import a better variety of food and everything else the colonies didn't make themselves.

But that wasn't why Jaycen was here. Stepping out of his fighter he stared out over the planet. The air was hot and thin, but not to noticeable. Why anyone wanted to live here was beyond him. The mining couldn't have paid that well.

Walking toward him were two individuals. From the looks of them, he guessed one to be the colony's governor and the other to be the security officer. Both were human, as were most individuals in the Cal la Ro colony. They bowed.

"Welcome, Master Jedi. We are honored that you chose to visit with us first." The colony's governor straightened. "I am Tsion Tu. This is Qi Lee, our security chief."

Face worn from years in the sun, Qi gave a brief nod to Jaycen. "I'm glad you have come, Jedi. Now you can deal with the treacherous Duros," she said referring to the other colony inhabitants.

"I'm here to listen to both sides." His tone was firm. He was not here to choose sides. He was here to mediate their differences and hopefully come up with a peaceful solution.

"I don't understand. You're here to force the Duros to listen. It's bad enough that their stealing from us but to work with the Separatists." Tsion shuddered. "Even out here we have some sort of civilization in us."

"Have you received any additional evidence that they're working with the Separatists?" Jaycen added.

There hadn't been any when they requested the Republic to assist them. However, as Arista was close enough to several Republic supply lines, it was something that had to be looked into. It was a shame really. The only reason Jaycen was here was to ensure the Separatists didn't get a stronghold. It had nothing to do with the feud that had been going on for some time now.

 _Where was the justice in that?_ He wondered. The Republic didn't care about the individuals, they only cared about the threat. He pushed the thoughts aside. He shouldn't be complaining. With so few Jedi, they had to allocate their resources wisely. Besides, not every argument could be mediated by a Jedi – there were just to many disputes and not enough Jedi.

He turned his attention back to the task at hand. If the Separatists made an agreement with the Duros, they could build a base here and use it as a staging point to strike at the Republic. Not that they really needed permission or anything but if they pushed it risked alienating the Ugnaught colony and having them side with the Republic. As it was, neither colony really wanted troop presence here. The only reason the colonists of Cal la Ro pushed for Republic intermediation was because they didn't have the strength to push the Duros out themselves.

Jaycen looked back at the governor who glanced away. "Nothing that we can prove," Tsion replied. "However, now that you're here you'll be able to find out more evidence with you using your special powers."

It didn't really work that way but Jaycen wasn't going to explain it. "Believe me, I'll be investigating the concerns. However, I'm not here to take sides. I'm here to make sure that this dispute can come to peaceful terms for both you and the Duros." He nodded toward the building. "Perhaps we should go inside and discuss your concerns. Can you recap what's the concern with your neighbors?"

"Other than their stealing from us? Encroaching on our territory? Being a nuisance?" Turning, Tsion led the way back toward the settlement. "We've spelled it all out in our message to the Republic," he said, almost whining.

It was amazing how lifeforms couldn't share. Even on a planet the size of Artisia, there was plenty of room for more than two settlements. However, there was no point getting on their case about it. Patience. That was the way of the Jedi and that would be what was needed to arbitrate this dispute.

Reaching the door, Jaycen replied. "I know. But if you can go over it again, I can inquire further in areas that I think might help. I want to make sure I assist you on all your concerns."

Not to mention, it was far easier to gauge a person's remarks and responses when watching them than over a recorded message – especially as the message wasn't in a hologram but written. Jaycen smiled patiently at the governor. He would listen patiently, inquire and get their side of the story. Then he would head over to the Duros settlement of Nor'to and see what they had to say.

Providing they cooperated, he might be able to push a face-to-face meeting between the two groups within a day or two. Assuming that the Duros cooperated a bit better than the people of Cal la Ro. Either way, it was going to take a lot of patience.

But that was fine. He was able to help and that was what Jaycen liked to do. There were a lot of people out there. People who needed help. And not all problems were with fighting. Some were minor disputes like this that, if mended, could help relations in the future and even avoid warfare.

Though it wasn't as easy as using a lightsaber, Jaycen was glad for this mission. It helped train him in other ways while doing what he could, in a small way, to change the galaxy.

* * *

 **Same Day  
Dooku's Base, Bakura**

"We will discuss this after I'm finished with my Master. And I don't want to be disturbed." Count Dooku entered his chambers and turned. Using the Force, he shut the door behind him before the Viceroy could reply. The Trade Federation leader could be so annoying at times.

He paused and took a deep breath. Patience. In time, the Viceroy will die. The war would be over and Dooku would finally be free from the sniveling coward. He smiled as he imagined his fist choking the out of the pale Neimoidian. That would be a moment he would enjoy. His smile faded. But until then, patience.

Everything was going as planned. The war had officially started and it was now a matter of moving chess pieces in the greater plan. If only the Republic and the Separatists really knew what was going on. But he had other matters to attend to. His Master was expecting him.

He headed over to the table and then activated the transmitter. Dropping to one knee, he bowed his head as the hologram flickered to life. "My Master."

"Rise, Darth Tyranus."

A chill ran up his spine. Tyranus. It was a name of power. It signified his rank as a Sith Lord. However, other than meeting with his master, he had rarely used it. The galaxy only knew him as Count Dooku. But soon, one day they would know him by his true name and in that day no one would think twice to question him. He would be ruler of the galaxy and all will bow to his whim.

Dooku rose and looked at his master. "Everything is going as planned. Already I have a few fleets ready to strike."

"Good, my apprentice. Good. We shall soon spread the Republic forces out. They'll be tasked to hold their own."

"Nute Gunray and the others are still freaking out about the Republic army. I've convinced them that despite the 'setback' on Geonosis, the Republic will not be able to launch a quick enough offensive to take them out." He smiled.

"No, the Republic cannot. And they won't for as long as we need the war to continue." The hooded figure paused. "But I have a more pressing task to discuss with you."

"What is your bidding, my Master?"

"The Senate has sent representatives to the planet Tear-en. They hope to persuade the Council of Three to join their cause."

Dooko frowned. "That would be unsettling. I do have my apprentice, Asajj Ventress, there at the moment. She mentioned they would hear both sides and then decide." He raised an eyebrow. "Of course we could arrange a lesson for them if they don't work with us."

"No." The shadow waved his dismissively. "Tear-en will not join the Republic. They're too stubborn. However, attacking them could push them to join. My task for you is different. The Senators have a young Jedi with them – one of the Arden twins. You met her on Geonosis."

Dooku nodded. "Yes. She and her brother are quiet powerful, though inexperienced."

"Yet, those inexperienced Jedi almost beat you."

Dooku forced himself not to scowl. It was not something he wanted to be reminded of. "It was doubtful. If Yoda hadn't arrived I would have won." The shadow didn't say anything. After a moment of silence, Dooku continued, changed the subject off Geonosis. "About the Jedi?"

"She is one of the two who the Prophecy could speak of." Venom was evident in the Shadow's tone as he mentioned the Prophecy. "The twins could be a dangerous threat. But if we can change their allegiance..." He let his sentence drop off.

"I seeded doubts as you requested in Geonosis." Dooku looked at the hologram. "Though how you knew I was going to fight them is surprising."

"There are many things I have yet to teach you, my apprentice." Arrogance. There was no missing it in his master's voice.

"Yes, my master." Dooku bowed his head. Be submissive, for now. One day he would no longer have to bow his knee. He would be the Master and his master would die. He would rule the Sith. And if the one or both of the twins joined, they would serve him. And unlike his master, he would not teach them all his tricks.

It was the way of the Sith. You learned what you could and when you grew stronger than your master, you took his place. But it wouldn't happen to Dooku. No. He would never let his apprentices get powerful enough to take him. His Master spoke breaking his thoughts.

"Have Ventress sabotage the Senators' ship. I want them to be able to leave Tear-en but not be able to make it back to Republic space. While they are crippled she is to go in and kill the Senators. But I want the Jedi captured, alive and intact. She's no good to us maimed or dead."

"But wouldn't her death drive the brother to join us?" Dooku inquired. Not to mention eliminate her. Dooku didn't like the idea of both joining. Combined they would be to powerful and would plan to eliminate him, just as he planned to eliminate his master.

"In time, perhaps. But not now. The ground work is still being laid. But in time," Sidious smiled. "Loss is a powerful motivator for revenge."

Dooku nodded. That it was. "It will be done, my Master."

"Good. Report back to me when you have the Jedi. We'll take her to the Mustafar system. There we can persuade her to join us, by any means necessary."

Dooku bowed. "It will be done, Master."

The Sith Master waved his hand dismissively, the hologram vanishing leaving Dooku alone in his room. Dooku frowned. Patience. His Master was still more powerful than he. Besides, it would not be wise to move until the Sith plans have been carried out. Then, after the galaxy was theirs, when his master was least suspecting, then he would kill him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
13:5:24 (3 days after FBOG)  
Patea, Tear-en**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _Assajj Ventress. If I had known who she was on Tear-en I would not have left security to the amateurs of Tear-en. Or at least insisted, without accepting a no, that they watch her like a hawk. She is a force to be reckoned with. She has no moral code and has no issues lying, deceiving, and doing anything else she needs to get her way. I shouldn't be surprised from an assistant of Dooku. Though, according to other Jedi, there was a time Dooku was more honorable and would never have accepted it. He was after all, a Jedi one time; even training the master who taught Master Kenobi's. It's scary how the Dark Side of the Force does corrupt completely._

Jacalyn left some space between her and the others as she followed the Poltar and the Senators. Eyes peeled for trouble, she noted the route they were taking and how many security guards were stationed along it. Though she hoped that the Tear-ens would not cause issues, she was going to prepare for the worst.

The echoing of boots from the two security guards behind her testified that the Tear-ens didn't exactly trust them or felt like there was a threat to them. Either way, it was something to plan for.

"We appreciate the Council of Three meeting with us so early." Bail's voice carried back to her. "I know how busy they are."

Jacalyn half-listened as the Senators and Poltar made conversation as they walked. A lot of it was just polite exchange required in the political arena. Reaching into the Force, she noted what they were feeling.

Poltar was just being diplomatically polite. He had no issues either way with the Senators. He had a job to do and that was all. Being polite was part of it.

Senator Organa, though calm on the outside, had doubts. Was he afraid the Council wouldn't listen? Did he think the Tear-ens would betray them? Whatever it was, he acted as if everything was fine. A good example of doing what needed to be done despite what you thought.

Senator Amidala – determined. She was going to do what she could to convince the Council of Three that…

Jacalyn stopped up short. The two guards behind her stopped. "What's wrong?" One asked.

"Nothing." Everything. She could feel something off. Something dark, something dangerous. It wasn't coming from the Senators or even any of the Tear-en around her. It was coming up ahead. She looked up. They were now right outside two massive double doors. Poltar nodded toward the doormen who both moved to open the doors.

"Here we are, the Council Chambers." Stepping forward, Poltar moved to lead them inside.

Moving forward, Jacalyn cut in front of the Senators. "Hold up a moment." It was a command with more force than they were probably used to. She examined the room, her eyes taking in the three thrones on a pedestal at the far end. Her eyes continued around the room until she spotted it. She wasn't surprised – at least not at where it was from. Still, that much darkness...

"What seems to be the problem?" Poltar came up beside her, the two Senators behind him. They followed her gaze and noted the Separatist delegation.

Coming toward them, Asajj Ventress bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Senators Organa, Amidala, a pleasure to see you." Ventress gave a slight bow and smiled at them. She looked at Padme. "Looks like you're looking a lot better. Shouldn't you be resting?"

Though she did not address Jacalyn or even look at her, Jacalyn could feel the malice toward her strong in the force. Feelings of hatred and rage emanated from the completely calm looking Separatist ambassador. This was no ordinary individual. She felt to dark. As quickly as it came, it passed. Jacalyn could still feel the darkness in the Force but the intensity was buried deeper and not as obvious.

Padme meet her gaze. "Someone has to try and ensure the Separatists don't deceive anyone else."

Ventress laughed. "Right, because the Republic doesn't lie to anyone either. Love the Clone army by the way. It's interesting though how you had them ready to go right after the Republic went ahead and gave the Chancellor emergency powers. It's almost as if the Republic was planning a war."

"It was the Separatists who were planning on war. Remember Geonosis?" Padme took a step forward.

"Yes. I remember how the Republic interfered and attacked an independent system after sending in spies."

Poltar stepped forward. "Please refrain from antagonizing each other. You are both here as our guests. Please keep that in mind."

"I did not mean to sound like I was antagonizing." Ventress nodded toward the man humbly. "I didn't realize the truth would rile them up."

Padme narrowed her eyes but Bail placed his hand on her arm. "We apologize," he said addressing Poltar. "We will not cause trouble."

Padme composed herself. "Correct. I'm sorry." She bowed her head in respect to the Tear-en.

Poltar nodded. "You're seats are over here. You should probably wait the remainder of the time there."

"Of course." Bail nodded. He and Padme nodded toward Asajj before turning after Poltar.

Asajj looked at Jacalyn. She smiled, her eyes taunting the younger girl. "You have some gifts," She noted. "Have you thought about what if you are following the wrong teachings?"

Jacalyn gave a polite smile. "Good day, Asajj Ventress."

The Dathomirian smiled in reply, but there was no hint of warmth. "And to you."

Jacalyn followed the others. She didn't like it. She couldn't shake the feeling. And the darkness. She had felt it before – on Geonosis. She hadn't really thought about it as she had been busy but it had been there. Though there was more anger and hatred with this Separatist Ambassador then with the Count. She would have to report this back to the Jedi Council.

A chime sounded by the podium and an elderly Tear-en stepped out in front of the thrones. "The Council of Three will now preside. All hail the Council."

"Hail!" The room echoed with the response.

Silent, Jacalyn glanced up. Doors opened behind each of the three thrones and three figures exited. Moving to sit down, they nodded. "The Council is now in session." The first one said.

"We will now start the proceedings. The Council will now hear the representatives from the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic." The middle Council member declared.

Asajj stepped forward. "Your Excellency, thank you very much for granting us permission to speak with you. I understand your time is valuable and therefore will not waste it. Joining the Confederacy of Independent Planets will be a beneficial agreement for Tear-en and the Confederacy. We have thousands of systems already working with us that are in need of your valuable services. We can provide honest contracts with you as well as open your system to more trade that will be very profitable to you." She looked at the Senators. "The Republic is corrupt. You have seen. The bureaucracy is insane. Why you can even ask Senator Amidala about the Naboo Incident those ten years ago to show that they are indecisive and no longer have the interest of the individual systems in mind."

Padme frowned but waited. There would be plenty of time to rebuff Asajj's statements or in this case right it. They were only hearing part of the truth and not the whole bit.

"The Republic wants you for your ships. They want you for your military. They have been gearing for war for some time now." Asajj continued. "As you might know, just recently they invaded the sovereign planet of Geonosis. They already had a Clone Army grown and trained even before the Senate approved it. How can that be possible if they don't even want war?" She spread her hands out and looked at the Council. "The Republic once was great, your Excellency. But that time has long since passed. The Confederacy of Independent Systems are not seeking a rebellion. We just want to separate ourselves from the corruption of the Republic and have a better government. One that gives the individual systems more say." She shrugged. "And though we would love for Tear-en to join our Confederacy, it is not required. We are open to just trade with you if you want. And we aren't seeking you military vessels. We have our own defense force. We just ask that you provide us the opportunity to build a relationship with you and prove that we are genuine and just seeking peace." Asajj bowed her head concluding her discourse.

Padme coughed in her hand to keep from laughing. "Peace. Right," Jacalyn hear her mutter.

Not replying, Jacalyn just stood there, hands behind her back observing. She didn't hate politics, she just didn't like getting involved. She was a Jedi. A peace keeper. A mediator. There wasn't a lot of room for falsehood in mediation. You didn't beat around the bush. You were sympathetic and had to be delicate in some instances but nothing like politics. It seemed to her that everything was about words. How did you say them? What could you do to get people to side with you? Still, the Jedi served the Republic – and in that, the Senate.

"Thank you Asajj Ventress. The Council looked toward the Republic delegation. "Senators, you may proceed."

Bail nodded toward Padme who rose. She stepped forward. "Thank you, Excellency. We are grateful for your hearing us on this." She waved her hand toward Asajj. "As Asajj pointed out, yes there is some bureaucracy in the Republic. Yes, there might be some corruption. But do you toss everything away without working on it? Do you give up on twenty-five thousand years of tradition? Yes, the Republic needs some work but that doesn't mean we should give up on it. Yes, the Republic was slow to come to our aid during the Naboo crises. Thus the reason I personally called for a vote of no confidence in the previous Chancellor, Valorum. This is how change should be done – through the inside, not giving up and letting everything that has been built, everything that has been accomplished tossed out."

Padme stepped forward, clearly in her element. "The Confederacy of Independent Systems have given up. They no longer believe that democracy works." She purposely used the name they went by rather than calling them Separatists. No point alienating the Council. Looking at Asajj, she continued. "I find it interesting that they claim that the independent worlds have more say when the Confederacy itself is ran by a Council of only a handful of members. Members, who I might add, do not have the best reputation. For example, the Techno Union, a major member of the Confederacy has been known for creating certain weapons that are inhuman and cause excessive conflict throughout the galaxy. The Intergalactic Banking Clan, who currently works with the Republic even though its chairman is a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. A bit hypocritical would you say? And then of course, the Trade Federation which were aggressors in an illegal blockade and invasion of my home planet, which my esteemed collogue," she nodded toward Ventress, "pointed out."

"Excellency, we are here to ask you not to give up on this Republic. True, there is some corruption and a lot bureaucracy – but some of it is necessary to ensure that all systems have a say. That everyone is not ruled by a handful of individuals who are more focused on their own wealth and power than the individual system, the individual themselves." Padme looked at each Council member, her face glowed with passion. "I beg you, do not give up on the Republic. Do not join or support this group who does not have your best interest in mind. Who does not want true democracy. "As my own sovereign, Queen Jamillia of Naboo, told me: 'We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it'. Let us not give up. Let us not lose it. Thank you."


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your patience.**  
 **This story is one of several that I'm currently working on (the others are my personal works).  
I do have a lot planned for this particular story so you should be seeing additional chapters posted (though no guarantee on timing).  
I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
13:5:24 (3 days after FBOG)  
Patea, Tear-en**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _Peace. I think many people get it confused with compromise. They assume that peace means never fighting. But they don't understand that that isn't peace. As Jedi, our goal is to be peacekeepers. We do our best to avoid a fight if another alternative can be taken. But that doesn't mean we never fight if there is no other option. But when is it our business? When is it anyone's? When should someone intervene and when should they not? Others have the luxury of trying to figure that out. But not us. Not me. As Jedi, we go where we are needed. We have an obligation to the Republic and to the Galaxy. We are peacekeepers. If there is a conflict, we need to do what we can. Still, I wonder if this sometimes contradicts who we are. Do others wrestle with this? I wonder how many of us would rather be peacefully mediating instead of being on a war front. I know what Jaycen would prefer. But then again, he was always one for action. Perhaps that's what I need to be. Perhaps that's an area I should work on. After all, how many wars have been avoided due to our mediation? How many more would start without us intervening? I'll need to meditate on this more._

The wait really didn't bother Jacalyn. Though not every Jedi who reached knighthood had patience, it was one of the main things taught even back to when one was a youngling. Patience was a major part of the Jedi. You relied on the Force, waiting for it, listened to it. She would have loved to use the time to mediate but she didn't dare. She was on duty. Though mediation would have made her feel a lot calmer. She could feel the dark side emanating from Asajj Ventress.

The Separatist envoy sat across the room from them. She didn't even acknowledge their presence, just sat there, cross legged mediating as she waited. It was strange actually, almost a mockery.

Jacalyn turned away. She would not let anger or fear cloud her judgment. She took a deep breath and gently let it out, calming herself.

"Everything will be fine." Padme came up beside her and placed her hand on the young Jedi's shoulder.

"I'm not worried," Jacalyn replied. She widened her stance and clasped her hands behind her back, waiting. Though she couldn't completely meditate, she could do some minor things to keep herself centered. Her eyes darted around the room, but frequently falling back on Ventress. She didn't trust the Separatist ambassador.

"That was a very well-spoken argument." Bail smiled, turning to Padme. "I'm glad I let you do most of the talking." He laughed. "You have a much better way with words than I do."

"I wouldn't say that, Bail." Padme smiled in return. "I've seen some of your arguments in the Senate." She didn't say it as other senators might have. There was honesty in her tone.

Jacalyn only half listened as they talked. The Council Chambers were fairly scarce. There were a few civilian Tear-ens around but not many. Several security guards were stationed throughout, including two positioned at the foot of the pedestal holding the thrones. The three thrones sat empty. The Council of Three had listened to both sides present their arguments and counterarguments. Then they recessed while they discussed. They hadn't seemed very convinced to Jacalyn but they were diplomatic enough to discuss before making a decision.

Movement caused Jacalyn to glance back toward Ventress. The Dathomirian had risen to her feet. Her eyes locked briefly with Jacalyn. They were cold and calculating. Then the woman looked Jacalyn over as if calculating, planning. Searching for weaknesses. Or so it felt.

Jacalyn kept her gaze level. She wasn't very confrontational but she forced herself to keep her gaze fixated on Ventress. She too studied her enemy. Asajj was a taller, about 1.7, 1.8 meters tall. She was completely bald and the markings on her face were a stark contrast to her extreme pale skin. Not that Jacalyn really cared. She had grown up on Coruscant. The diversity of alien lifeforms was extreme. The Jedi temple was another great example of diversity. The Force was not biased to any particular lifeform.

The chime sounded again, signaling the return of the Council of Three. The announcer stepped out. "The Council of Three will now preside. All hail the Council."

"Hail!"

Jacalyn didn't join in with the hail. However, she did turn her attention away from Ventress to look up at the throne.

The three figures emerged. Sitting down they nodded. "We have now reconvened. The Council is in session," the first one said.

"The Council has considered carefully both of your requests." The middle one looked from Ventress to the Senators.

"We appreciate the time and effort you have placed in coming here and presenting your requests." The switch to the third member was flawless.

The first Council Member leaned forward. "Tear-en has long since remained independent and separate from the Republic and any other form of exterior government. Many question that resolve."

"However, it has kept us out of conflicts that we have no business or desire to get into." The second member's face was expressionless. "Then again, it also has also isolated us in many ways."

Jacalyn waited. She had to smile slightly as she could hear Jaycen in the back of her head. _Politicians. Just get to the point already_. He never could take or understand why people just couldn't get to the point.

The third Council member spoke. "Tear-en appreciate the time and effort you have placed in coming here and presenting your requests. It is duly noted."

The first member straightened. "Nonetheless, we have decided."

"Tear-en will not sign the charter to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

Ventress frowned as the words exited the second Council members voice. Padme and Bail exchanged pleased looks. Jacalyn waited. That couldn't be it.

The third Council member continued. "However, we do recognize the Confederacy of Independent Systems as a sovereign entity, separate for the Galactic Republic."

Both senators winced. Ventress glanced at them, a slight smirk on her face.

"That said," the First looked at the Padme. "We will not be joining or allying with the Galactic Republic either."

"Tear-en will remain neutral in this external conflict. It is not our war."

"We will continue to sell to anyone interested in buying our ships from us, but no vessels built to military specifications will be provided." The third one frowned. "We will remain completely neutral."

The three rose. "Thus is the decision of the Council of Three." They turned and exited the chamber.

Padme looked at Bail. "That's it?" she asked.

He nodded. "Once they make a decision it is final. There's nothing more that can be said."

"Well at least they didn't join the Separatists." Padme tried to smile.

Ventress headed their way. "Couldn't convince them this time, eh Senator?" she smirked. "Unlike your Senate they don't seem to be swayed by flowery words."

Jacalyn stepped forward, positioning herself close enough to step between them in case it went south.

Padme smiled. "I noticed they weren't completely won over by your charm either." She raised an eyebrow.

Poltar came over with another Tear-en. Both of their expressions were nervous. It was as if they expected a fight or something. Flanking them were two security guards. Poltar stopped before them. "Senators, Representative." He bowed slightly to both.

The other Tear-en stepped forward. "Representative Ventress, let me escort you back to your quarters. Would you like to stay for a few days or do you plan on leaving right away? You know you can stay here as long as you like."

Ventress looked at the Padme and then Bail before her gaze finally settled on Jacalyn.

The younger kept her expression neutral as chills ran down her body. They would meet again. And soon. She just felt it.

Ventress turned her gaze to the Tear-en. "Not that long, Olcar." She glanced back at the Senators and gave a slight nod. "But I do have a few things to wrap up before I leave."

Poltar motioned with his hand to another door. "Are you ready, Senators? Would you like some refreshments before you leave?" They headed toward the door. "And don't feel like you need to rush off right away. You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, Poltar, but we probably should get back to the Coruscant." Padme glanced at Bail. "The Chancellor needs to hear of this."

Bail nodded. They walked back toward their quarters. He waited until they were back in the privacy of their rooms before speaking. "I feared this would happen. Tear-en is very isolationist. They have no issues trading with others but they are very reluctant to get involved in affairs that they don't believe they should be in."

Padme inclined her head. "Well we stopped them from joining the Separatists. That is a victory in and of itself. Besides, despite what the Chancellor believes, I'm not sure if adding more weapons to this conflict would help. There still could be a possibility of peace."

Bail nodded. "True. Though I'm sure his concern was more along the lines of that fleet joining the Separatists."

Padme sat down. "What are we to do, Bail?" she inquired. "War is escalating. It will be harder to achieve a peaceful conclusion now."

"It can still be done." Bail sat down beside Padme. "You still have to believe."

She sighed. "I do. It's just... sometimes I wonder. I don't know, maybe it is because I feel such darkness from Ventress. If people like her are running the Separatist movement then I doubt there will ever be peace." She rose and looked away. Then she turned back, resolve in her face. "But we will try. Violence begets more violence. That was why I was against the creating of an army. We need to do what we can to minimize even more." She looked at Jacalyn. "How do the Jedi feel with all this conflict? Do you think the Republic did the right thing in creating an army?"

"Jedi are peacekeepers, Senator." Jacalyn replied tactfully. "It is our goal to resolve conflicts." Still… the memories of Geonosis were strong. Without the support of the Clone Troops, Jacalyn knew that she and the others would have been killed. But did creating an army solve the issue or just escalate it? She pushed her doubts aside. "And the Jedi serve the Republic. We do as we are commanded."

Padme raised an eyebrow. That hadn't been a direct answer to her question. "Diplomatic. Did your Master train you in politics?" she asked.

"All Jedi knights have training in negotiations and mediation, Senator." It wasn't a rebuke, more of a statement of fact. "A major part of our job is interceding between two conflicting groups."

"And from your experience does additional show of strength help deescalate a conflict or intensify it?"

Jacalyn didn't really want to get dragged into a political issue. Her job was escort, not politics. "I don't have a lot of experience to answer that, Senator." Well…excluding Geonosis. But that was more extraction than negotiations. It was far past that.

Padme studied her briefly. However, a knock interrupted any further conversation. Tinta entered. She bowed. Then she turned to Bail. "Senator Organa, The Council of Three extends an invitation to discuss business Tear-en and Alderaan. Will you be able to stay a few more days to meet with them?"

Bail looked at Padme. "My colleague and I should return to Coruscant." He told her. "We have to inform the Chancellor what has transpired."

"If Senator AAmidala would like to go on ahead of you, we can provide any transportation and security you need to get back," Tinta said. "Assuming of course those are your only two concerns."

"Go ahead and stay, Bail. We can head back and inform the Chancellor the decision. You can conduct your business as needed." Padme smiled. "We'll be fine."

Jacalyn frowned. "Senators, I disagree. I will not be able to offer security if you two split up."

"All security will be guaranteed by Tear-en." There was a slight annoyance in Tinta's voice before it quickly disappeared. She looked at Bail. "We will ensure your utmost protection. Including transportation back to Coruscant or Alderaan."

Jacalyn's jaw tightened. Her job was to ensure their safety.

"I'll be fine, Master Jedi. I've dealt with the Tear-en and I have no worries." Bail nodded toward Tinta. "Please inform the Council of Three, I would be honored to remain and discuss business with them. My schedule is open."

Tinta nodded. She turned and exited the room.

"Senator, I strongly urge you to return with us to Coruscant. Or at least we should remain." Jacalyn looked at Padme.

"No." Padme shook her head. "We need to get back. I agree with Bail, Master Jedi. I don't sense any malintent. Unless you did?"

"No." Still, Jacalyn didn't like it. "Not from the Tear-ens. However, I do not trust the Separatist Representative."

"The Tear-ens will take care of me." Bail waived dismissively. "But thank you for your concern. I will notify the Chancellor and the Jedi Council that it was my decision, if that helps you to avoid any trouble."

"Both of your safety is my responsibility, Senator." Jacalyn replied. "It has nothing to do with blame."

"I'll be fine." Bail's tone indicated finality. "Thank you for your concern, Master Jedi." He looked at Padme. "You'll fill the Chancellor in?"

Padme nodded. "As soon as we return."

Bail nodded. "Good." He looked at Jacalyn, his expression kind. "I appreciate your concern. However, I've dealt with the Tear-ens before. They are honorable and trustworthy. You have nothing to fear."

Jacalyn bowed her head slightly and backed away. "Yes, Senator."

Still, she didn't like it. There was something off. She didn't know what but she felt a possibility of danger. "If you excuse me, I need to make my report to the Council." Perhaps they would give her wisdom on what to do.


	12. Chapter 11

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
** **No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **13:5:24 (3 days after FBOG)**  
 **In-route to Coruscant**

 _"The dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future is"_

\- _Yoda_

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _I should have been more careful. I was so fixated on Tear-en that I didn't see it coming. It's something to learn from – assuming of course we make it through._

There was nothing she could do. The Council ordered her to respect Senator Organa's wishes. Still, she felt something was wrong. Jacalyn felt a bit of relief as Poltar handed back her lightsaber. "Thank you for your understanding," he said as she graciously accepted her weapon back.

Jacalyn nodded. She clipped it to her belt. "Thank you for your ensuring the security of the Senators." She inclined her head slightly. It was more for political than anything. Master Secura had taught her some things.

Padme nodded toward Bail. "I'll see you in a few days."

Bail nodded. "Stay safe."

The two boarded the starship and entered the cockpit. Padme sat down and started up the engines. Jacalyn stayed back, letting her do it. Padme had been made it clear when they left Coruscant that she was capable enough of flying herself and didn't need someone else to pilot her. At least not for this. Seeing as it didn't hurt, Jacalyn diplomatically let her.

The Nubian starship rose from the landing pad and headed toward the atmosphere. Two Tear-en security fighters flew escort.

"They're very militaristic," Padme noted. "Not to mention a bit untrusting."

Jacalyn didn't comment.

Leaving the planet behind, their ship was met by a pair of Tear-en corvettes who replaced the lower-atmospheric fighters as escort.

"Incoming transmission," Jacalyn noted.

Padme accepted it.

"Thank you for visiting, Tear-en." The traffic controller said, his face appearing. "We hope you had a pleasant time and will come back soon."

"Thank you." Padme turning it off before started the calculations for hyperdrive. She glanced over at Jacalyn.

The Jedi knight sat in the co-pilot chair, her hands tucked in her robes. Her eyes looked the controls over before glancing up at Padme. Her gaze was polite but closed.

Padme turned back to the controls. "Hang on." She activated the hyperdrive, sending the vessel bursting forward among the stars.

After settling into hyperspace, Padme leaned back. She glanced back over at Jacalyn. "Would you like anything to eat or drink, Master Jedi? My vessel comes fully stocked.

"Thank you, Senator, but I'm fine." Jacalyn replied.

Padme nodded and rose. She headed back toward the little mini stocked kitchen. Usually she would have a C-3droid unit or even R2-D2 onboard but not this trip. This trip she hadn't brought any. She poured herself a drink and sat in the lounge. It was quiet. She didn't have Bail to discuss politics with and her Jedi guardian wasn't very talkative. But then again, not many Jedi were. At least the ones that she worked with. They were reserved, reflective, and always aware of what was going on.

In the cockpit, Jacalyn glanced over the controls again. She made sure everything was as it should be. She ran an interior scan of the ship and nodded satisfied that no other lifeforms were on board. She was familiar enough to handle the J-type 327 Nubian royal starship. It wasn't that much different than many others and the trip to Tear-en had given her more than enough time to familiarize herself with any differences. The J-type 327 Nubian royal starship was an elite, sleek craft. Originally intended only for the royal family of Naboo, it was given to Senator Amidala as a gift after her term as queen was over.

Jacalyn turned her attention away from the controls. She rose. Though doubtful that there would be any trouble, she didn't really want to leave the Senator alone for too long. Though no organic lifeforms were onboard, there was still a possibility that someone snuck an assassin droid on the ship while they were on Tear-en. Though very thorough with security almost everywhere, Jacalyn didn't want to trust it to their scrutiny.

She made her way toward the lounge. The room was very nice, fitting for someone of royalty. Or someone extremely wealthy.

Padme looked up as she entered. She smiled. "Coming for that drink?"

Jacalyn gave a slight shake of her head. "No, thank you, Senator. I just want to make everything is fine." She glanced around the room.

Padme refrained from sighing. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. "Nobody is going to hit us on my ship," she said trying to keep patience in her tone. "I'm fine."

Jacalyn nodded. "Yes, Senator. But it is always better to be cautious."

Padme leaned back. "This must be one of your first missions." She raised an eyebrow. "You seem a bit tense. Aren't Jedi supposed to be relaxed?"

Jacalyn sat down and smoothed her robe. "When escorting highly targeted individuals, we take our jobs very seriously." She kept her tone respectful.

Padme sighed. "I'll be fine. If you haven't noticed yet, I don't like to be locked in by security. I'm not going to let what might happen keep me from doing what I need to do." She laughed. "Besides, what's going to happen? We're in hyperspace? When we exit, we'll be at Coruscant. I doubt they'll be any trouble."

Jacalyn glanced away. Sure, they probably would be fine. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She wasn't so concerned about them though. She was just doing her job. Her concern was more for Senator Organa. She hoped nothing happened to him. Despite being told to let him stay, she would feel pretty bad if the Separatists tried something with him. She had a feeling they would. Why else would Ventress stay? Why else did she feel like something big was about to happen?

After speaking with the Council and bringing up her concern, she had tried to meditate a little to get a clear understanding. However, she couldn't see. The Force hadn't been clear. Not that she had been able to see in the future before, but it wasn't this difficult to clear up a problem.

She rose. "Very well. I'll be mediating if you need me," she said heading toward the exit.

Padme gave a nod.

The door closed behind Jacalyn and she sat down right there on the side of the hallway. Crossing her legs she closed her eyes and let herself connect to the Force. Maybe she could figure out why she felt such concern or danger. If this had been planet-side or in a more populated spaceship she would assume that Senator Amidala would be the one in trouble but there was no one else around. Reaching in the Force, Jacalyn could feel the Senator. No issues there. Also, she could feel no one else aboard the ship, just like the scanners had said.

She started searching, digging into her concern. What was the danger? Was it danger or paranoia? A week ago, or even actually a few days ago, she wouldn't have had this much issue or doubts. But after Geonosis it was very difficult. Even mediation was hard as she had to fight to keep her mind clear and focused on the Force and not the memories of that day.

She breathed in and out, regulating her breathing to keep herself calm. _Be one with the Force. Relax. Don't let fear, worry, or confusion sidetrack you._ _Breathe._

Her mind cleared. She relaxed. Suddenly, her eyes snapped upon. The same moment the ship shook violently almost as if an explosion. It jolted again before settling.

Jacalyn caught herself and quickly jumped up, her lightsaber in her hand but not activated.

The door opened and Padme exited. "What was that?" she asked. There was concern in her voice and body language.

"Stay close." Jacalyn ran toward the bridge. She saw the problem quickly. "We dropped out of hyperspace. There's trouble with our hyperspace core. It went offline and there's indication of damage."

"How? What happened?"

"I'm sending an astromech droid to investigate," Jacalyn replied. Her hand fingered the lightsaber. Was there assassin droids on board? She started to run an interior check but no abnormal readings came up. "Don't leave my side."

Not arguing, Padme nodded. She looked at the navigational chart. "Where are we?" She frowned. "Rayzon? I don't think I'm familiar with this system."

Jacalyn sealed the bridge and checked the exterior scanners. So far no other ships were approaching them. There was some traffic by the fourth planet but not much.

"This seems to be a bit more backward planet," Padme said as she pulled up information on the planet. "To small to really be significant."

"Well, hopefully they are friendly." Jacalyn sat down. "We won't really be going anywhere until the core is repaired." She frowned as she tried to send out a message. "The long range communication is out as well."

Padme leaned over her shoulder to look. "You're thinking sabotage?" She shook her head. "That will be hard to believe. With the amount of security on Tear-en, I doubt someone could do anything to our ship. It's probably just a malfunction."

Jacalyn gave her a look before starting to steering the vessel toward the planet. "It is possible, Senator. However, both hyperdrive and long range communications go out at about the same time?" She shook her head. "I don't think it was an accident." She mentally kicked herself. She had been so fixated on Tear-en and Senator Organa she didn't think someone would sabotage the ship.

Padme frowned. "Still, I doubt anyone on Tear-en would have done it. They were very cordial and Bail trusts them."

Jacalyn could see one person who not only would do it but probably did do it. How could she have been so stupid? The proximity alarm went off, cutting into her thoughts. She glanced at the scanners. "Great."

"That's a Separatist cruiser," Padme remarked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Still think this is just a malfunction, Senator?" Jacalyn let herself fall into the Force as the enemy ship opened fire. She quickly steered the vessel to the left as red laser blasts darted around the small Naboo starship, dangerously coming close several times.

"We won't be able to escape the system until the hyperdrive core is fixed." Jacalyn jerked the controls.

The ship shook as a blast hit them. Padme gripped the seat to keep from falling. Almost as suddenly as it started, the firing stopped. An incoming transmission appeared.

Jacalyn frowned and looked at Padme. "Let's see what they want." Padme accepted the transmission.

"Senator Amidala." The lifeform on the other end was very alien and not one Padme was familiar with. "I am Clu'to'fi of the Separatist Cruiser _Clix_. Your hyperdrive is offline and there is no where you can run. Surrender and you might find mercy."

Jacalyn opened her mouth but Padme gave a slight shake of the head. "Might? That's not a lot of assurance." Padme replied coolly.

The three eyes of alien narrowed at her. "It is more than you will if you fail to surrender. I have no issues blasting your ship to smithereens." He smirked. "We all know that your vessel has no offensive capabilities."

The report from the astromech came up. Jacalyn glanced at it as the Senator continued to speak with the Separatist captain.

"I will not be a hostage or bargaining chip." Padme's lifted her chin. "Though I am surprised you are even in this area. This is deep in Republic territory. You'll be lucky to get out alive."

The captain laughed. "Rayzon?" He shook his head. "No one comes here. This is a very backwater planet, despite the location in the core."

Jacalyn placed her finger next to what she had just read. She nodded with her eyes for Padme to read. Still pretending to look at the enemy captain she read it from her from the corner of her eye. She paled slightly. "Give me a few minutes to consider." She said gathering her resolve.

The captain smiled cruelly. "You have one." The transmission flickered out.

"So it's completely destroyed?" Padme asked.

Jacalyn nodded. "Sabotage. Has to be. The damage done is too precise and very targeted. There's no way that it was accidental." She smiled ironically. "Good news was the way it was set, means there probably isn't an intruder on board. The fact we have a cruiser here to capture you adds to that. Though," Her eyes narrowed. "we should still be careful."

"With the hyperdrive out, what is our options?" Padme asked.

Jacalyn frowned slightly. "It is your call, Senator. You can surrender. However, the Viceroy wants you dead. The Separatists capture you, he will no doubt have you executed."

Padme turned. "Yeah. I know. What about our other options?"

Jacalyn shrugged slightly. "We make a run to the planet. We hide out in the populace while trying to find either a ship out of here or a way to communicate for help. You're right on the fact that this is Republic territory. We call for help and several cruisers can get here quickly."

"And if we don't make it to the planet?"

Jacalyn shrugged. Death didn't frighten her too much. Even on her nightmares of Geonosis she wasn't terrified of dying. It was being the only one left alive that frightened her. "It's a better shot than surrendering to the Separatists."

"They might let you live." Padme raised an eyebrow.

"I was at Geonosis." Jacalyn reply caused a bit of surprise to show on Padme's face. "My fate will the same as yours."

They received another transmission. The two exchanged looks. Padme nodded. "Very well." She accepted the transmission.

"Are you to surrender now?" Clu'to'fi smiled in anticipation.

"We appreciate your generous offer, but no." Padme gave him a look as Jacalyn took the ship in a quick shot toward the planet. "We'll take our chances." She cut the transmission. "Let's go."

"May the Force be with us." Jacalyn replied as the enemy opened fire again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Note: In the initial section on Artisia (Chapter 8) I had the humans share the planet with the Ugnaughts. However, that race has been changed to Dorus due to some additional research on Ugnaughts and how unlikely it would be for them to have their own settlement (without others species) outside of their home world.**

 **Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
** **No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **13:5:25 (4 days after FBOG)**  
 **Middle of nowhere, Artisia**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _There are times I envy Jaycen for his ability to be detached. He told me once that I had issues with attachment. It's hard to believe and not something I want to admit. But I wonder. How do the others do it? How can they not be attached? It's a weakness, I know. One that hinders me. The others are stronger. Jaycen's stronger. Maybe one day I'll be that strong. But not now. No Jedi is perfect and I know I'm far from it._

The sun came up over the horizon, bathing the rocky terrain in its glow. Feeling the warmth on his face, Jaycen kept his eyes closed as he sat outside his starfighter, meditating. A slight breeze rustled his robe but he ignored it. He tried to concentrate in the Force.

He knew Jacalyn was in trouble. He felt it yesterday in the Force. Their connection was strong and even though he was some distance from Coruscant, he still felt that something was amiss. It wasn't a consistent link. He didn't feel a lot from Jacalyn, especially when they were systems a part. Over the years he could only think of a handful of times he felt something. This was probably the furthest they had been apart that he felt a connection to her.

His first thought when he had the feeling was worry. However, it quickly was pushed aside. A Jedi's duty was to the Order and to the Republic. Personal attachment was not encouraged and despite his connection with Jacalyn, Jaycen wasn't overly worried. He was concerned, thus the reason why he was meditating. But he wasn't worried. He knew there really wasn't much that he could do and if something bad did happen, he would be able to let her go. It was the way of the Jedi and the way of the Force.

Besides, she could take care of herself. She was a Jedi knight and would probably be a bit annoyed if he called checking up on her. Furthermore, he didn't have time to follow up with her. He had his own mission that came first.

He centered himself, the calming flow of the Force moving through him. She was safe for now. He could tell that much. Though for how long, he didn't know. She was still in danger, he felt that as well. Taking another deep breath, he turned his attention away from Jacalyn. The Force would take care of her. Or not. But whatever happened, will happen.

He turned his attention to his current mission.

Though a bit more diplomatic than he would like, Jaycen felt that this was a good testing ground to booster his negotiation skills. Though he was requested here by Tsion Tu of Cal la Ro, he wanted to be as fair as possible.

It was evident that a lot of the distrust had to do with xenophobia. The humans of Cal la Ro despised the Dorus of Nor'to. And from the brief amount of time he spent them yesterday, he discovered the feeling was mutual.

It was surprising to Jaycen that two races couldn't get along. Having grown up on Coruscant where so many diverse species and cultures flourished, he couldn't imagine how one could hate another based off race. He wondered how much of the whole issue was prejudice.

His com beeped, interrupting his thoughts. He pulled it out of his robes and activated it.

The image of Ohwun Tacema, leader of the Nor'to colony appeared. "Master Jedi, I apologize for not getting back with you sooner." His face had a long scar running across it diagonally. "I was out in one of our mines yesterday overseeing some…complications."

"Oh?" Jaycen frowned.

"Hopefully nothing." Tacema waved it off. "I apologize if you were not well received yesterday. Many of my people are a bit hesitant of humans, thanks to our neighbors." There was a bite in his tone.

"That's why I'm here." Jaycen replied calmly. "I want to work this out."

"As do I." Tacema frowned. "Though we didn't deal with each other a lot, we had managed to coexist for several generations without incident. It wasn't until more recently that issues have risen."

"Such as?"

Tacema shook his head. "Were to start? They accuse of tampering with their equipment. Claim we steal from them. Interfere in our own affairs."

"How so?" Jaycen asked.

Tacema's eyes narrowed. "Nothing that I can prove."

"Speculation then. The more I know about both sides of the issue, the better I can help resolve it." Jaycen studied the Dorus. The man seemed to want peace but it was hard to tell. Communication devices didn't really help. It was better to be face-to-face. You can pick up more.

Tacema nodded. "Fine then. The past six months, we have seen a massive increase in equipment malfunctions, cave-ins, and sabotage."

Jaycen frowned. "And you think the people of Cal la Ro are responsible?"

"Ever since that new governor was elected two years ago, they've been a lot more vocal in wanting us gone. I wouldn't put it past them." He scowled. "Though, we aren't leaving. We were here first and we aren't going anywhere."

"I don't want either of you to be forced to leave. This planet is big enough for your two settlements. I just want to bring peace."

Tacema barked a laugh. "Peace. Right. I like you Jedi but I'm not sure." His expression turned grim. "I doubt the people of Cal la Ro will agree to that."

"I got Tsion Tu of Cal la Ro to agree to a sit down. How about we meet and discuss both of your problems. I assure you, I will investigate into both sides and the responsible parties will be held accountable."

Tacema studied Jaycen. "This is agreeable. Though, my people are not behind any of this."

Jaycen shrugged. "Then do I have your full cooperation in the investigation?"

"Yes." Tacema nodded. "I will work with you to get this solved. Has 'governer' Tu agreed as well?"

"Yes." Jaycen nodded.

Tacema grunted. "That's a surprise." There was evident dislike in Tacema's tone.

Jaycen ignored the comment. "Will you be able to meet this afternoon? I'll send you the coordinates to where I'm at. It will be in neutral ground."

"Send me the time and coordinates and I'll be there." Tacema narrowed his eyes. "But I won't be responsible if that weasel Tu doesn't cooperate."

"Leave that to me. One more thing," Jaycen quickly added seeing Tacema was about to end the conversation.

"There were some strong accusations that you were dealing with Separatists. Now, I'm not accusing you…"

"It has been considered." Tacema interrupted. Jaycen stared at him a bit surprised. Tacema lifted his chin. "Nothing formal or anything but they have approached us."

"For what?" Jaycen frowned slightly.

"They say they can provide protection. Keep the humans of Cal la Ro off of us."

"And you are going to work with them?"

"Listen Jedi, we just want to live in peace." Tacema leaned forward where his face took up most of the screen. "We don't want no Separatists or Republic troops on Artisia. We're not stupid. However, we're miners not soldiers. But we aren't leaving. I'm willing to work with you. However, if the perpetrators are not dealt with and this escalates, well… I do have to do to keep the people of Nor'to safe and I know who the Republic will back and it won't be us."

"The Republic shows no partiality," Jaycen said. "And neither do the Jedi. I promise I will investigate both accusations with fairness. The perpetrators will be brought to justice no matter if they are human or Dorus." He stared firmly at the man.

Tacema met his gaze. "I believe that you'll be impartial. I won't say the same for the Republic. And I would be foolish not to keep my options open." Jaycen opened his mouth to argue but Tacema continued. "Send me the time and coordinates. I'll have an escort but I leave the security up to you. Tacema out." He said before ending the transmission.

Jaycen looked at the now blank communicator. He sighed. "You said you wanted experience, Jaycen." He laughed. He was a Guardian not a Consular. To outsiders that probably didn't mean much. Jedi were Jedi. They were peacekeepers. But a Consular was more fielded toward negotiations and mediation. They dealt with the intricacies of diplomacy. Guardians were more fighters. They worked more with dealing out justice and taking down enemies. The old joke was when you came to a closed door a Consular would knock whereas a Guardian would just break the door down. Then of course you had the Sentinels who would just pick the lock. But they really didn't count. The third distinct branch of the Jedi was a lot smaller and not really known about to the outside - at least not the name. The Sentinels were in charge of recruitment, so they were seen but again, distinction wasn't made.

Jaycen smiled. At least this mission was a little more interesting than just diplomacy. From the sound of it there was someone at work and he would get to bring them in.

There was always a bit of satisfaction in bringing someone to justice. Jaycen always felt he was furthering the Republic and civilization whenever justice was dealt out. He just hoped that Artisia didn't explode into a war before he could deal it. No Jedi wanted a war and it was bad enough that one had already started.

He turned his attention back to the task at hand. Holding up the communicator, he contacted Tsion.

"Governor Tu," ee said nodding as the hologram appeared.

"Master Jedi, always a pleasure. Have you been able to get anything out of the treacherous Dorus?"

Jaycen frowned slightly. "We don't know if they are behind it yet. I'm looking into all accusations. There seems to be some concerns of theirs as well."

Tsion Tu rolled his eyes. "Probably non-existent to garner pity."

Jaycen kept his cool. "I managed to get a meeting set up between you and the Dorus leader Ohwun Tacema. I'll send you the time and coordinates of where it is."

"A meeting with Ohwun Tacema? What do you hope to accomplish? He's not going to cooperate."

"He's already agreed to meet," Jaycen said. "He is eager to get to the bottom of this. Perhaps working together we can figure out what is going on."

"I can tell you what's going on," Tsion Tu scoffed. "The Dorus are troublemakers. They want us off the planet."

Jaycen didn't note out that was exactly what Ohwun Tacema had said. "We'll see. Believe me, whoever is behind this will be brought to justice. Will meet as you agreed?"

"Yes. I promised to work with you. I want these people brought to justice as well." The governor narrowed his eyes. "And I'm pretty sure both Tacema and I know who it is."

"Come to the meeting place and we'll discuss. Then I'll look into ALL issues and see if we can solve this. We don't want this to escalate."

"I agree." Tsion leaned forward. "Did they admit to working with the Separatists?"

"I'll send you the coordinates." Jaycen ignored the question. He didn't want to play favorites. "We'll discuss everything then."

Tsion nodded. "Very well. Governor Tu out."

Jaycen put the communicator back into his robes but not before sending off a time and the coordinates for them to meet. He set it early afternoon to give them time and so he could meditate. He wanted to make sure he was centered and had patience for the discussion ahead. Then, after that, he will move forward looking into the "complications".


	14. Chapter 13

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..**

 **No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **13:5:25 (4 days after FBOG)**  
 **Rayzon, Rayzon**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _Honestly, I think Rayzon was really were I first figured out what I wanted to specialize in – not that I thought about it while I was there – no I was too busy trying to keep us alive. But afterward, once safely on Coruscant, in mediation looking back on the events, I knew. Growing up I thought I was to be a defender. I even made my lightsaber blue like Jaycen. That was what I just expected. Funny, no one else seem surprised by my choice. Apparently, it's easier to see another's path then one's own._

Fine lot they had gotten themselves into. Blaster bolts filled the street, tearing into buildings, the street, and into other droids as Jacalyn deflected the attack anywhere away from them. Who would have thought that the droid patrol would have reinforcements so close? Now they were trapped with not a lot of options. Jacalyn wasn't worried but at the same time she realized that they had to come up with something soon.

"We can't stay here forever." Senator Amidala stood behind her, shooting the droids with precision and accuracy. If she had more time, Jacalyn would have thought it very ironic that the Senator who was promoting peace and trying to avoid confrontation with the Separatists had such great accuracy with a blaster. "These droids would have radioed us in and support will be coming." Her back was pressed against the building, providing at least some protection in an already dangerous situation.

With a flourish from years of experience, Jacalyn rotated her lightsaber reflecting a bolt right back at its shooter. The battle droid fell to the ground. The Senator was right. They were already surrounded but the longer they stayed the more Separatist droids would show up. Already more battle droids marched toward them from both directions. For every one she killed, two would take its place. At this rate, they would soon be overwhelmed..

Thankfully, there was no enemy air support – at least not yet. Jacalyn was actually surprised. She would have expected the droid vultures to be here by now. Perhaps they were elsewhere or maybe none were dispatched. Either way, she wasn't going to complain. She had enough on her hands to deal with to worry about attacks from the sky. She quickly scanned the area around them. Her mind also noting the terrain they had passed by earlier, thinking of an escape route.

Most of the inhabitants of this street had bolted their doors and closed the shutters. Jacalyn didn't blame them. They were probably living fine before the Senator and her brought the war to them. Though in reality, it was the Separatists who brought the war to Rayzon. But she doubted they cared either way. War was here and no matter who was to blame, the people of Rayzon would pay.

"There's a sewer drain a street back from us," Jacalyn said remembering the dingy looking bars. "If we make our way back that way we can lose them in the sewers." The droids were too stupid to think about that little detail and she doubted whoever was running this attack – whether Clu'to'fi or some other Separatist crony – would realize that option until they already taken it.

Padme nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Whenever you are ready."

Jacalyn nodded and continued to deflect bolts. There were more of them coming but she let herself stay in the Force. This wasn't too bad, yet. Geonosis had been far worse.

Moving slowly to her right, she continued to deflect. She tried to reflect them back to the droids but didn't focus too much on it. The point was to not let any bolts in. If she could kill one of the droids with it, awesome. But she wasn't going to get to focused on that and miss a bolt that could kill either her or the Senator. Jacalyn didn't fear death. Not for herself anyway. But she had a mission to do and her death would not aid the Senator.

They made it to the edge of the street at the intersection when the super battle droids showed up. Padme groaned as she looked at the grate smack in the middle of the intersection. There was no way they were going to make it there, open it, and get down. Not with this many droids.

The battle droids stopped firing and formed a half circle, weapons pointed at the two. The super battle droids came up behind them. There weapons lifted up but none of them fired.

Leary, Jacalyn was grateful for the reprieve. Her eyes glanced slightly at the sewage entrance, quickly measuring the distance.

"What are they waiting for?" Padme whispered. "Going to give us another option to surrender?"

As if that was their cue, one of the battle droids stepped forward. He set a hologram on the ground in front of them and then stepped back, his gun back up.

The hologram flickered to life and Clu'to'fi appeared. He smiled at them, his three eyes shining with glee. He rubbed his hands together. "Looks like you are at the end of the line, Jedi. Senator."

Jacalyn wasn't foolish enough to lower her weapon but she did take a step forward. "I don't know." She shrugged. "I'm just getting warmed up." Her tone was casual, without pride or arrogance.

Clu'to'fi laughed. "You are impressive, young Jedi. But even you can't defeat all of this." He gestured to the droids behind him. "Surrender and I guarantee you will live."

Padme made a move to step forward but Jacalyn held out a hand. "At my signal run to the grate and get down it," she whispered though her lips didn't move and her eyes stayed focused on the Separatist captain.

Padme frowned and then nodded.

Jacalyn moved her lightsaber slightly down, almost non-threatening. "How do I know you won't just kill us? Your leadership already sentenced Senator Amidala to death on Geonosis. I'm tasked to ensure her safety. How can I turn her over to you if that means she dies?" She took a step to the right. The droids and Clu'to'fi moved to face her.

Clu'to'fi clasped his hands together. "Loyalty is always a good thing. But tell me Jedi, do you not think your life is worth something?"

It was interesting really. He didn't lie and tell her that the Senator would not die. Maybe he realized it would be pointless and that she wasn't stupid. But if they wanted the Senator dead why bother asking for them to surrender? Was the Viceroy so consumed with rage that he had to watch her death in person? It didn't make sense to Jacalyn but then again, vengeance really wasn't something a Jedi could understand. A Jedi let things go. They didn't let their emotions control them. Vengeance was a path that led to the dark side and no self-respecting Jedi dwelled on them.

Clu'to'fi continued. "The Separatists could use such loyalty. We can use your skills and knowledge. You don't have to fight a dying Republic. Haven't you noticed how corrupt it has been?"

Jacalyn kept moving slightly to her right while he talked. It was subtle and not obvious in what she was doing. And it didn't seem to matter to the droids. They just adjusted to keep her in front of them. Jacalyn paused. She gave a slight smile. "How creditable of loyalty is that of a traitor?" She raised an eyebrow. "If you truly believed I was loyal you would realize that I wouldn't change my mind. That or you're more foolish than I thought."

Clu'to'fi narrowed his eyes. "You are signing your own death warrant."

With a quick movement, Jacalyn brought her blade down, destroying the hologram. The split second it took the droids to react wasn't fast enough as she moved among them like a hurricane, her blue blade a whirlwind. The droids opened fire but she was in the midst of them and moving too fast that many of their bolts destroyed their own troops.

Fully immersed in the Force, Jacalyn moved quickly. Her blade flashed right and left, back and forth. Metal scrap heaps left in her wake. Battle droids were so pitifully easy to destroy, she swept through them like a sickle on wheat. Then she hit the super battle droids and that's when it got a bit more tricky.

More droids came at her but Jacalyn kept at it. She moved further and further away from the center of the intersection and toward one of the streets. She didn't need to see Padme move toward the grate. She didn't have to look to know she was opening it. She just knew it in the Force.

Of course she wasn't the only one to know it. "Hey wait a minute." One of the battle droids stopped, as he caught sight of Padme removing the grate. "The Senator…" His head quickly hit the ground with a swish of the blade as Jacalyn reached him.

But by that time it was too late. Already several other droids were turning and firing toward the Senator who just managed to start climbing down. The bolts narrowly missed her head as it disappeared below the street.

"After her." One droid called before he too met his end in a flash of blue.

In a way, them spotting the Senator was a good thing. It got them distracted. Some of the droids were turning to take care of the Senator others were still focusing their attention on Jacalyn. Moving quickly, she blazed through them back toward the sewer entrance.

She could hear the screech of Vulture droids coming her way. Wow about time they showed up. Jumping over a droid, she reflected a couple more blaster bolts back as she flipped through the air and fell, feet down into the sewer.

The droids moved toward the sewer as the ladder suddenly was severed and crashed below. They fired down into the hole but no doing much.

"After them." One droid yelled.

"Roger, roger." Several others echoed before jumping down. Only to quickly end up in a pile of scrap metal as Jacalyn's blade severed them as they reached the ground.

The droids looked down and then at each other. They were programmed to fight, and they weren't that intelligent but they were still a bit hesitant.

Activating a hologram a droid captain looked at the image of Clu'to'fi. "They went into the sewers, Sir."

The Separatist captain narrowed his eyes at the droid. "And you let them get away?"

"They cut the ladder out and the Jedi is ambushing the droids that go down. Shall we drop a thermal detonator down there?"

"No!" Clu'to'fi leaned forward. "We want the Jedi alive, remember? Seal off the area and get troops down the nearby access ports." He scowled. The droid could tell he was not very pleased. "You idiots took too long and messed the whole thing up. I had hoped for a clean capture but now it's out of my hands. Contain but don't engage. The Assassin is coming down to deal with them personally. When she arrives, coordinate with her." He leaned forward. "And don't you dare lose them."

"Roger, roger." The captain closed the hologram. "Alright, you heard the man. Let's go."


	15. Chapter 14

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..**

 **No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **13:5:25 (4 days after** **FBOG)**  
 **Rayzon, Rayzon**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _We never suspected that Senator Amidala wasn't the main target. Oh, the Separatists wanted her dead but that didn't make her the one they wanted. It was until just recently that I realized it was me they were after. Looking back, it made sense. The offer to surrender, the delay in sending in Vultures, even Ventress. It's said hindsight is twenty-twenty. But it was interesting I didn't feel it in the Force. But then again, it didn't always work that way and war does cloud one's ability to see._

The sewer was foul, the stench almost overbearing. "Wow." Padme grimaced, now that they were paused long enough to actually notice the stench. She looked down at the murky water almost up to her knees. "I don't think I'll ever complain about a bad smell ever again. Nothing compares to this."

Not immediately commenting, Jacalyn glanced down the tunnel they just came. Clear. She hoped they had gotten far enough that the droids hadn't got ahead of them. She turned back around and looked at the Senator. The woman was right about the smell. It was a good thing she had already lost her robe, otherwise, it would have just trailed in the muck. It was going to be hard fighting as it was. Thankfully, they needed to just avoid the droids and find an entrance back to the surface. "They'll have droids in the sewers any minute. We should probably remain as quiet as possible," she said. Her tone held no rebuke but the words in and of itself were.

Padme nodded. Sound carried on water – though how efficient in this murk, she wasn't sure. But even if it didn't, the way the sewer was designed made sounds echo a bit further than if they were out in the open. She didn't apologize knowing that the Jedi probably didn't care at the moment.

Jacalyn moved past the Senator and examined the tunnel ahead, using the Force as a guide. Part of it lead downstream indicating either to a river or some septic cleaning facility – depending on the inhabitants' level of development. Another tunnel branched into it, with sewage pouring out of it. Going downhill would be quicker and a logical option. However, she knew that that was not the way to go. "We'll head up that tunnel," she said quietly.

Keeping a good grip on her lightsaber in case of trouble, she led the way. She was glad for her boots and close fitting pants and shirt. She glanced over at the Senator. Though not in any major formal wear, the outfit she had wasn't the best to move quickly in – let alone try to move upstream in a sewer. Another reason, she was glad she was a Jedi. They were practical. It was rare to see a Jedi in any formal wear. She smiled as she thought about it. A Jedi's formal wear was their robe.

Lights built into the sewer walls every ten meters cast a faint light in an otherwise dismal setting. They pushed their way forward for about ten minutes with only the sound of the water filling the air.

Reaching a crossing, Jacalyn suddenly stopped. Padme came up behind her and paused. She looked down at her dress. She was going to have to toss it. She toyed with the idea of actually tearing part of it off to make moving easier.

Sounds echoed down from the tunnel on the left. "Man, why do we have to walk through all this. My circuits are going to need a major cleaning to get all this out." It was a battle droid.

"I know right? Who gets sent to do all the dirty work? Us."

"Oh quit your whining." A third battle droid said. "If we don't find the Jedi then this will be the least of our worries."

Jacalyn flattened herself against the wall as a group of four battle droids came around the far bend and headed toward the intersection. The leading right droid had a captain's bar.

She fingered her lightsaber. The droids would undoubtedly spot them. They could technically head back the way they came but the movement through the murk could give them away. Besides, it was just four. Using the Force, she waited until they were closer before jumping out.

"Hey look, it's the Jedi!" One of the droids cried out.

"Blast her." The captain ordered.

She didn't give them much time to work with. Laser bolts flashed toward the young Jedi, the sounds echoing through the chamber. Despite the water, which was a bit lower than the tunnel they were in earlier, Jacalyn moved forward fairly quick, deflecting a bolt or two before reaching the droids. Her blue blade made quick work of the droids, sending the scraps to the ground. One of the fallen droids, still a bit functioning, tried to reach the transmitter before the blade went through his head, finishing him. With a flourish, the lightsaber blade twirled around and off. Almost as if by habit, Jacalyn almost clipped it to her belt before stopping. Though she could unclip it quickly it was more practical to just keep it in her hand – at least until she needed both hands.

"Come on, if there are others nearby they would have undoubtedly heard the shots," she said motioning for Padme to follow her. She headed up the left tunnel, going the opposite direction the droids had been coming from.

They moved on quietly, the murk getting lower as they more tunnels branched into it. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason as to which tunnels Jacalyn chose.

Coming to another fork, Jacalyn paused as they ran into another group of droids. However, this group was a lot larger than the four unit patrol.

"Stay behind me," Jacalyn ordered as the droids opened fire. The red bolts flew around the small confines of the sewer, darkening the walls or flying back to the droids.

"We found the Jedi at these coordinates," a droid said transmitting the message before a well-aimed shot from Padme killed him.

Jacalyn moved fairly quickly. Her lightsaber cut through the droids as if they were nothing. Soon they had yet another pile of metal scraps. "They now have our current location," she said glancing at Padme. "Speed is now more important than stealth." She pointed to the tunnel across from them heading downward. "We'll go that way."

"But won't the surface be that way?" Padme asked pointing to the tunnel on the left.

Jacalyn nodded. "But they'll be watching all surface entrances. We need to go a bit deeper and then travel a ways before finding an exit. We go up now and we'll walk right into their hands."

Padme reluctantly agreed. She wasn't keen on going back down, that meant more muck to fight through but she saw the logic.

She followed the younger woman down the tunnel. The Jedi moved fairly quick but not too fast where Padme couldn't keep up. "How are you able to even navigate all this?" She asked after they turned down another tunnel. "I am completely lost as to where we are."

"I'm just following the nudging I have from the Force."

"Wait, so the Force nudges you?" Padme was a familiar with the Force. After all, she was a Senator and had dealt with Jedi on many occasion. However, she didn't exactly know how it worked. She never really discussed it with a Jedi before to get a good understanding.

"Yes and no. It's not easy to explain if you haven't experienced it. The Force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds our galaxy together. Those of us who are Force sensitive are able to utilize it in different ways. I don't know where I am or where we are exactly going. However, letting myself 'see', per say, in the Force, I am able to determine a heading."

"Yet we ran into some droids back there? Wouldn't that mean danger and something to avoid?"

Jacalyn paused and looked at Padme. "The Force doesn't always work that way. Yes, it helps us know when there is an impending attack but it doesn't always lead you away from trouble." She looked away, not really comfortable explaining it. Though she knew a lot about the Force, there was still so much unknown – some to someone of her limited experience and some to the Order overall. "If you're curious about it, I'm sure one of the Masters would be happy to discuss it with you."

She continued on again. Padme followed. They went along in silence, not meeting any other droids. As they continued further down, the water level rose higher until it was up to their knees. It slowed them down but Jacalyn didn't seem to take any of the tunnels leading back up.

"So you were at Geonosis?" Padme asked softly. Jacalyn had said something about it but they really hadn't had a lot of time to discuss it. She knew that there had been high Jedi casualties. It was reported that there had been about an 85% casualty rate of the task Jedi task force. Considering how many had actually gone, that had been a lot of Jedi. Padme wondered how they felt about that. Did a Jedi feel survivor's guilt? Did they even think back to the fact that they almost died? When the girl had mentioned it earlier, it had been a bit matter-of-fact. Did _she_ have any survivor's guilt? Or even nightmares about that arena? Padme sure did. She even had those moments of utter amazement in the fact that she had survived. Over a hundred and seventy Jedi died and yet she, with no Jedi abilities, had made it.

She frowned and looked at the young woman. She hadn't replied. Perhaps she shouldn't have pried. However, before she could speak, Jacalyn replied. "Yes. I was there."

It was difficult sometimes reading a Jedi. They kept their emotions usually under wrap and kept themselves composed. This Jedi was no different but there was something in her tone that made Padme wonder if perhaps the Jedi get post-traumatic stress. She almost dismissed the thought. Jedi weren't like that. They were part of the Force. They believed that no attachments were good – something she didn't completely understand or agree with. Still, it made sense. They did have emotions after all. Even if they tried to detach themselves wouldn't they still have some fears, regrets, and – in this instance – strong emotion tied to the event?

War was never pretty. Even though she had seen some war upfront with the invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation during her rule as Queen, it had been nothing compared to The Battle of Geonosis. It was something that she had been trying to avoid. Padme knew war was an ugly affair thus the reason she had been a strong opponent against the Clone army. Despite the fact they saved her, an army would just escalate the problem eliminating any chance of diplomacy. And now look at them – they were in a full Galaxy-wide war that would undoubtedly affect the lives of trillions of beings.

Well, what's done was done. She turned her mind back to the task at hand. She didn't pry and ask more questions of the Jedi regarding Geonosis. The young Jedi had enough on her mind to worry about. As it was, she wished she hadn't brought it up. Deciding silence was the best course of action, she followed along, fighting through the sewage, reminding herself that no matter the smell or feel – it was still better than Geonosis.


	16. Chapter 15

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..**

 **No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **13:5:25 (4 days after FBOG)**  
 **Artisia**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _Jaycen was not meant to be a negotiator. He's a Jedi but he hates playing middle man. He can do it, and has done it, but we both know it's not really his thing. I told him it was because he was not intended for that. He was intended to be a defender, a protector._

Patience. It was the way of the Jedi. It had been for eons before and will continue long after he was gone. In a way, Jaycen was glad that he had built up his patience. It made dealing with two obstinate individuals so much easier.

"You're people have been exceedingly more difficult to work with ever since you came to power. Your xenophobia has made relations worse."

"Now hold on a minute! We're not the ones causing trouble. You're just mad because I'm not going to stand by and let you run over us." Governor Tu glared at the Dorus leader.

Jaycen sat, cross legged as the two leaders glared at each other. This was their first meeting and all they had done was argue. He could look at this two ways: one, get discouraged and annoyed with them. Neither had really seemed to be willing to work with the other and both were getting a bit on his nerves. He never did like dealing with politicians. He'd rather go out and do something. OR, the second way to look at this was be encouraged that he somehow managed to get these two boneheaded individuals to talk. This was the avenue he chose to take. You had to start somewhere right? Besides, if he didn't look at it that way, he was going to get frustrated a lot sooner. Patience could only go so far – especially when no matter what he tried to say, they would just go around and around again.

"Us run over you?! That's a loud of," Tacema proceeded to say something in his native tongue that all parties involved knew was derogatory.

"Alright." Jaycen held up his hand before Tu could come back with something. He spoke calmly, keeping a good grip of his emotions. His master would be so proud. "We won't get anywhere with accusations."

"Master Jedi," Governor Tu looked at the younger man. "We've been at this for several hours now. He won't listen to reason."

"It's not reason when you sit and spout stories that we both know aren't true." Tacema glared at the man. He turned his attention to Jaycen. "Master Jedi, I'm willing to work with you but him," he gestured angrily at the human. "I'm through with." He narrowed his eyes at Tu. "If you guys do any more sabotage on our equipment or steal anything, know that we will retaliate. We won't settle for this anymore."

"See how he threatens us!"

Tacema stood angrily. "It is you who push us!"

Jaycen quickly rose as well. "How about we take a short respite?" He offered. "Then we can go back over your grievances and see what we can do."

"A break is a good idea, Master Jedi." Tsion Tu rose and turned away. "Though I doubt we'll be able to reach any reasonable conclusion."

"On that, we can agree." Tacema said walking a short distance away toward his escort waited. The smooth blue-green skinned alien stared out into the rough terrain of the planet. His long thin face showed his distaste of the whole affair. "Negotiations are going as I expected," he said. "Though the Jedi seems confident of a resolution I don't see how this will be resolved. I might be a bit longer."

His security chief frowned. "Understood. Though it will get dark soon. We don't want to be out here after the sun goes down. It will be a big blow to the morale if something happens to you," There was concern in his voice.

"Don't wory," Tacema looked over his shoulder. "I doubt it will be that long." He looked toward the horizon. There was still an hour or so before sunset. "Well, maybe."

Jaycen kept an eye on the Dorus as Governor Tu spoke with him. Though they were out in the middle of nowhere, he was still responsible for both of their safety.

"I still don't know why you just don't force him to work with us." Tu's remark caused Jaycen to look over at him.

Resisting a sigh, Jaycen spoke. "I'm here to help both sides, Governor Tu. Not just you. The Republic plays no favorites."

"Please," The man waved his hand dismissively. "You and I both know that the Republic will back the settlers of Cal la Ro. After all, who called you here? Who was willing to work with you? It wasn't them."

He was really getting on Jacyen's nerves. _Patience. Find your center. Calm down._ "I am here to help both of you out." How many times would he have to repeat that? Probably another dozen, just today.

"Thus the reason why I have no problems working with you Master Jedi," Tacema said coming back. "You, at least, are attempting to resolve this. Him on the other hand…"

"Me?! You're the one not working with us. If you let us go in and arrest those who are behind this…"

"Oh no. My people have nothing to do with this." Tacema cut off Tu before he could even finish. "It's you and yours!"

So much for a break. Jaycen stepped between them. "Gentlemen, please."

"Sorry, Master Jedi, but I can't." Tacema shook his head. "I came because you requested it and because I hoped for a peaceful resolution but there isn't any."

"I agree, Master Jedi. Until the inhabitants of Nor'to stop and turn over those responsible for the damages and return what is rightfully ours, we can't work with them."

"Us return? How about you return!"

"Enough." Though not yelled there was some power in Jaycen's tone. He had about had it. "Both of you claim the other is stealing from you, sabotaging your work and encroaching on your territory. How about this? Give me free access to your settlements and I'll track down who is behind all this. When I find those responsible – and I will – then they will be brought to justice." He saw Tu straighten and smile. "And no, it won't be here. We'll take them to Coruscant. Due to the fact you have no official Republic Judicial outpost in this section, the case falls under Coruscant's judicial jurisdiction. Whoever," his eyes went from one individual to the other, "is responsible will be brought to justice. But I need you both to work with me."

"You have my full support." Governor Tu lifted his chin. "We want these _criminals_ brought to justice."

"And you have mine as well. I know you'll be fair."

"Good." Alright, some progress. Why hadn't he just started it out that way instead of listening to them argue for three hours? "First order of business, I need you both to stop stirring up your settlements." He gave them both a hard look. "Don't lay blame on anyone. Until we have proof we have no idea who is behind this."

"Oh we know." Tu narrowed his eyes at Tacema.

The bluish-green alien crossed his arms and glared back. "That we do."

"Until I catch them and know without a doubt," Jaycen corrected. "I don't want anyone blamed. Stirring up accusations will only make this far worse."

"And if they do something?" Tacema asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Then let me know and I'll investigate." Jaycen looked back at the man, calmly. "Believe me when I say that I will look into this and will bring the person to justice."

Justice. It was the way of civilization. Without justice and order there would be chaos. The Jedi were about peace. What many people mistakenly thought was that peace meant you didn't do anything. That was not the way of the Jedi. The Jedi did their best to find an alternative option to conflict but was ready to fight if need be. Otherwise, why even carry a lightsaber? Jedi were not pacifist in the sense that they would do nothing. Throughout Jedi history, and even more recent history with the rise of the Republic, they had been protectors and guardians of the galaxy. True, there were many who would rather meditate in nature but that wasn't the only thing they did. They brought justice to a galaxy. Balance. Justice. Light.

Both men looked at Jaycen as he stood there. He stared right back. "We all want those responsible to be brought to justice, right?"

They nodded. "Yes." There was no denying it.

"Then let me do my job." Jaycen placed his hands in his robe. "I'll be visiting both settlements over the next few days. I'd appreciate access and any help you can provide. I would also recommend that you keep things civil in your respected communities." He looked from one to the other. "If you have evidence, bring it to me. Don't go riling up the community." His look turned a bit firmer. "You both are respected leaders. Use your influence to keep the peace because if someone from either Cal la Ro or Nor'to attacks someone from the other settlement OR causes damage, I will hold them responsible as well. The means does not justify the end and taking justice into one's own hand will not be tolerated – justified or not. Do I make myself clear?"

Tacema studied the young Jedi in front of him. It took a moment but then he nodded. "You do, Master Jedi. I will do what I can to keep my people under control." His expression turned grim. "Though, it will be hard if there is provocation."

Jaycen nodded. "I understand. But again, bring it to me and I promise it will be dealt with." He turned to Tu.

The governor's lips were tight. He too wasn't completely happy but he nodded. "We will not do anything without advising you." It wasn't exactly the promise that Jacyen wanted but it would do. For now. And if someone did step over the line, he would prove that he meant what he said.

"Good. I'll be by first light to start re-going over the latest incidents." He looked at Tacema. "I've heard a lot of what Governor Tu is having issues with. I'd like to get more acquainted with yours. If you can provide someone to walk it through with me tomorrow, I would be grateful."

The Dorus nodded. "I will do so personally."

"Excellent." Jaycen gave a nod. The trust between the two settlements would not be mended overnight. In fact, his investigation might not bring true peace between them but he would do what he could and hopefully avoid escalating this further.

He watched as both men walked back toward their respected escorts. Jaycen hadn't discouraged them from bringing anyone. In fact, he was glad they did. He could see something happening if the leaders had come alone. And honestly, he didn't have a transport to pick them up and drop them off. His one seat star fighter was the only thing he brought with him. When the time came and he arrested the perpetrators, he just needed to contact Master Kenobi.

The Jedi Master was nearby on the _Negotiator,_ a Venator-class Star Destroyer that was just recently provided to him as his flagship. The ship, with two others were in a nearby sector dealing with some Separatists but was close enough to provide support if need be. Honestly, Jaycen hoped that the only help he'd need is to escort prisoners back to Coruscant. But it was nice to know he had support if need be.

That reminded him, he should check in. He watched the two groups leave, taking the respected leaders back to their settlements before heading back to his ship. The Council will want an update.


	17. Chapter 16

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..**

 **No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **13:5:26 (5 days after FBOG)**  
 **Rayzon, Rayzon**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _I never liked being the center of attention. You would think that I would be used to it. As Jedi you are constantly on the forefronts negotiating, protecting, or overall peace keeping. Our robes and usual 'foreign' look didn't help much either. Many a place that Master Secura and I went, we were considered 'aliens'. It's funny really. If you live in the core worlds or Coruscant you would think that Humans are one of the most well-known species with Twi'lek being up there as well. And though both species are very prolific, there are many worlds were neither race can be seen. Places where I would stand out. I hated it then and didn't like it now._

They were long past the street that they had first entered the sewers. Jacalyn was actually getting a bit used to the smell now. That probably wasn't a good thing. They had been traveling for some time, going deeper down in the sewer as they made their way – assumedly – more toward the center of the city. It was hard to tell but with the wider tunnels and more sewage, Jacalyn took a guess. They were several levels down. They would have to find some tunnel to get back to the surface – either that or follow the river to wherever it went. Something that Jacalyn was leaning more toward.

Rayzon wasn't that well defended. By this time, the Separatists no doubt had the capitol city inundated with droids. Though, that might be seen as bad, it could actually work in her favor. Someone will undoubtedly let something slip that the Separatists were here. The Republic would be obligated to send in a task force to repeal them. Neutral or not, the Senate would not tolerate a Separatist outpost this close. They would act. And that act would be their way out of here. Assuming they weren't found before then.

"We need to move." Jacalyn nudged the Senator slightly waking her. They had managed to find a small enclave where they could catch a few hours of sleep. Not that Jacalyn really slept. Despite the fact that they hadn't seen or heard a droid in some time, there was a slight unease in the Force. She didn't know what or why but she didn't feel completely safe. But they weren't in danger at the moment. Thankfully. Still, better to keep moving.

Padme rose and stretched. She was far from the pristine Senator that had traveled to Tear-en. Her hair was a bit in disarray, her clothes – like Jacalyn's - slightly torn here and there from getting snagged, her face a bit weary. Still she was resolute. "Hey they haven't found us yet." She smiled.

Jacalyn nodded though still uneasy. "Come on."

They walked silently as the 'river' beside them grew larger and picked up speed. Was there an opening ahead? Something that this all poured into? Jacalyn wondered briefly how Coruscant handled their issue. No doubt they had many Waste Management plants to keep it in line. They would have to. The city-planet would be overrun otherwise. Not that she would be looking. After this, she would be happy to stir clear of sewers.

A sound – roar almost – started, faint at first. It grew as they kept walking.

"That sounds like a waterfall." Padme frowned. Having grown up on the pristine Naboo she was well familiar with the sound. "We must be coming near an exit."

Jacalyn's hand went to the lightsaber at her belt. This could be good or bad. "Let's be cautious either way," she whispered. She could imagine a dozen droids outside waiting for them. Not that a dozen would be much to her. A slight smile formed. That would be mere child's play.

No her concern would be that there was Vultures and a contingent of droids. Thankfully, if there was an exit, the droids would not think to look here. They had been going for a long time now and probably walked a great distance. But it never hurt to be safe. Especially as she felt…

Jacalyn stopped, the blue blade ignited in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Padme stopped, her stolen droid blaster up and ready.

Jacalyn didn't see her but she felt the woman. That malice – that…darkness that was so evident on Tear-en was here. Ventress. "We have company." She looked ahead. _I know you're there._

Padme frowned but didn't question the younger woman. She paused, listening. No sound outside the rush beside them and the roar ahead.

They stood silent as time slipped by slowly. One minute. Two. Padme glanced over at Jacalyn. The Jedi scrutinized the path ahead. She knew they had to keep going forward but it was evident that at least someone was ahead waiting for them. If not more.

Padme was about to say something when two red lights ignited ahead of them. She quickly leveled her blaster at it.

"My, my, do you two smell." Ventress stepped forward out of the darkness ahead. Twin lightsabers, blood red, were held in her hand, the blades pointed down and away. She walked with a slight sway in her hips as came to about ten yards from them. She stopped. "Clu'to'fi thought me a bit mad when I said I was going to wait by the waste waterfall." There was scorn in her voice. "Not that he said as much but I could tell." It was evident she didn't think highly of the Separatist captain. "And yet here you both are, right where I anticipated."

"Separatist landing on Rayzon is breaking their neutrality." Padme glared at the woman. "Does the Separatists not honor the will of a planet or do they just do what they want?"

Ventress gave a short smile. It was not pleasant. "Don't worry, as much as this dump might be a good staging ground to strike at Republic there are many others that would do better."

"Not to mention be less cut off from your lines." Jacalyn remarked.

The Dathomirian turned her attention to the Jedi. "Yes. That would cause some constraints." She glanced back at Padme. "But don't worry Senator, once we have what we want, Rayzon can go back to its 'neutrality'."

"I'm not just going to hand the Senator over." Jacalyn's voice was calm, collected. She rested in the Force preparing herself for what would inevitably be a fierce fight. She didn't know much about Ventress but the fact that the woman was Dooku's apprentice and had twin red lightsabers meant she was not someone to play around with. She was dangerous. A force to be reckoned with.

The woman smiled. It was cruel. "My dear you are so naïve." She brought her blades up in one fluid movement. "I honestly don't care about the Senator one bit. You're the one we are after."

That revelation startled Jacalyn. The blue blade dipped slightly. Despite the short exchange with the Separatist Captain, she only thought they wanted to change her loyalty but still get Padme. Why would they want her?

Ventress took a step forward. "Oh you didn't figure that out yet?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why would I go to all this trouble if it was just the Senator?" Her lock was that of scorn. "I don't report to Nute Gunray. His personal vendetta over the Senator is that of a bruised ego. If I wanted the Senator, I would have just had your ship blow up in space, not get disabled." Another step forward. "No, it's you I want."

"Master Jedi – Jacalyn." Padme's voice cut through to the younger girl.

Blade back up, Jacalyn cursed herself for letting the surprise get the better of her. "I'm not really interested, thanks."

"You don't have a choice."

Rapidly moving forward, the two red lightsabers came down hard and fast. Parrying, Jacalyn quickly blocked them. However, the Dathomirian kept advancing. She pressed hard, keeping the young Jedi on the defensive.

"Think about it _Jedi_ ," the word was spat out with hatred. "Why else the options for surrender? Why risk landing droids so deep in Republic territory?"

Jacalyn let herself fall back into the Force. She had too. Ventress was skilled. She was really good. Not allowing herself to even consider the words the woman said, Jacalyn kept her focus on the moment – the fight.

Blue and red flashed in the sewers as the roar of the waterfall sounded behind them. Padme lifted her blaster but didn't fire. The two were back in forth, moving quickly that it was near impossible to get a shot off without risking injury to the Jedi. Keeping a wary eye out droids, Padme waited for an opportune time to fire.

"Would we really waste that much resources on capturing a Senator?"

The blades locked and Asajj locked gazes with Jacalyn.

 _Would they?_ It could be. Nute Gunray was the Viceroy and a major leader in the Separatist movement. If he wanted the Senator captured and brought before him, he could make it happen. Still… a lingering bit of doubt hit Jacalyn. _What if she is telling the truth?_

A shove pushed Jacalyn further back. Snapping back to, she tried to ignore the other woman's words. Falling into Soresu form, Jacalyn defended herself from each stroke. The third form of the lightsaber combat, Soresu was based off defending one's body. Used to help defend against blasters "The Way of the Mynock" fell in line with the Jedi philosophy of calmness and non-aggression. It was one of most common forms of lighsaber combat.

Red against blue. Blue against red. Jacalyn let herself get driven further away from the entrance. Thankfully, her robe had been discarded some time back, making it easier to fight. Especially someone as quick as Ventress.

"Would we waste, _MY_ time?" Even more anger as Asajj came at Jacalyn faster. It was evident that she hated the girl. She hated the assignment.

That in turn made Jacalyn think she truly was here for the Senator. She was angry at having to fetch someone she thought was low priority. And that in turn would have her make mistakes. Calm again and one with the Force, Jacalyn continued to let the woman drive her, staying on the defensive.

"Oh really?" She quipped. "Sounds to me like you are an errand girl for Gunray."

She wasn't usually the type to mock an opponent. And honestly, the whole purpose was more to continue to get her adversary angrier and off guard. Most mistakes were because someone jumped into something (or ran into it). They let their anger fuel them. And though anger might give one some additional strength, it clouded one's judgement. Or so she had been told.

"I. Am. NOT. His. Errand. Girl." Each word was split by a fierce strike.

The light from the entrance was now a bit more faded. Though, the flashes of lightsabers hitting each other more than made up for it. The two's stilettos danced on the wall beside them.

Jacalyn hoped that Padme had been smart enough not to follow. She hoped the Senator would use this opportunity to escape. But she didn't really dwell on it. She didn't have time too. Staying within the Force, she managed to block every strike, though a couple times her clothes were slightly singed. Apparently, despite what Ventress said about wanting her, she didn't seem to care if she killed Jacalyn in the process.

Thus another reason why the woman had to be after the Senator. Turning slightly again, Jacalyn backed slowly, her back now to the flowing river. It was too wide for her to jump across – especially at the angle she was moving. In a way, she was trapped.

Her opponent smiled. The bright red lips sharply contrasting against the extremely pale skin twisted into a sick amusement. "That was a mistake, young one," Asajj said. Her two blades pushed against the Jacalyn's, her foot dug into the ground as she slowly pushed the Jedi back.

The spray of the sewage caught Jacalyn's boots as she was nearly to the edge. She didn't notice the smell nor even the sound of the rush. Her calm eyes locked with Ventress' angry ones. Another step and she'd fall backwards into the rushing current.

"What will it be, _Jedi_?" Asajj asked. "Will you now finally surrender?"

A small smile formed on Jacalyn's lips. The Dathomirian slightly at the sudden change. Before she fully comprehended the look, Jacalyn moved.

The younger girl dropped. It was probably foolish and she would have undoubtedly been called on it if someone else from the Order was here – presuming she lived. This close to two ignited lightsabers and one wrong move would find her head cut off – or a drastically mortal wound across her upper chest/neck. But none of that even went into her mind. The drop just felt…right. Her blade snapping off as she dropped, falling behind her as she her arms moved up above her head, a slight force push to propel her forward, sliding between and into Asajj's legs throwing the other woman off balance. Bringing her own legs up once she hit the ground, Jacalyn kicked the other woman's back sending her flailing forward into the 'river'.

It happened so quickly. In one instant Ventress was pressing against her and the next the Dathomirian was falling face first into the 'river', her twin blades falling out of her hands as she tried to recover her balance.

Jacalyn quickly rolled over and jumped up. Her own lightsaber had fallen in when she dropped. Knowing she only had a short headstart before Ventress broke the surface and tried to head back to shore, Jacalyn didn't bother with searching the sewage for it. Instead, she bolted down the way she came, hoping that Padme had already exited the sewers and was further away.


	18. Chapter 17

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..**

 **No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**

 **13:5:26 (5 days after FBOG)**  
 **Rayzon, Rayzon**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _Jaycen gave me such a difficult time for losing my lightsaber on Rayzon. But in a way it was the will of the Force. Even then I was just starting to realize – though not consciously yet – that my path was already altered. The loss of my lightsaber fell in line with that. Destiny is a scary thing. In some aspects we think it might be good, others not so much. Is all our lives destined to follow a certain path or is it the choices we make that decide for us? And what if one's destiny leads to an end that is unimaginably horrible? Can one stop it or is it destined to be? And if it is the will of the Force, who is to say it is wrong?_

The Senator was brave but also extremely stupid.

"Why did you follow?" Jacalyn asked as she spotted the Senator fairly close. Padme, having observed the whole thing opened her mouth to speak but Jacalyn motioned to her. "Move. We don't have much time."

The two women ran toward the entrance to the sewers. Technically, if Ventress had stayed in the 'river' she would have been washed past them but Jacalyn doubted she would. The current was moving quickly and everything fell off down a waterfall – hopefully into the planet's waste facility system. No, what was more practical was the woman probably found something to latch onto and then pull herself out. That gave them very little precious time to work with.

The bright sunlight hit both of them and they stumbled slightly. Jacalyn held up a hand over her eyes and examined the landscape. They were on a cliff. Which made sense. The city was built on a plateau. Right below them, a good way down was a waste management facility that had a large intake pool which the waterfall fell into. Anyone who fell down there, and survived the fall, would fall into the massive construct probably unable to get out. The force of the landing with the flow behind it would surely trap someone. Not a pleasant way to die. For just the briefest moment Jacalyn questioned the sanity of Rayzon to place their treatment center at the base of the cliff. What did they do once it was purified?

She brushed the thought aside. They didn't have time for this. Jungle lay all around them and the facility. A small path to her right wound down to the facility. Probably maintenance.

Padme saw it as well and the two quickly moved that way.

Jacalyn watched the sky and the entrance behind them as they moved. She half expected vulture droids to show up any moment. Either that or the duel red blades of Ventress. Without her lightsaber, it would be difficult to protect the Senator.

The other woman seemed to handle it fairly well. She took the somewhat steep descent quietly and without compliant. She had a lot of strength. And not just physical. Jacalyn actually admired that. Jacalyn doubted that many Senators would trek through sewers and then a jungle path, let alone do it without complaint.

They were about a quarter way down when two shadows flew overhead. Jacalyn quickly pulled Padme into the jungle and looked up. A couple vulture droids flew over before circling back around.

"Did they see us?" Padme asked.

"I'm not sure."

They remained still as the two droids flew over once again, this time a bit lower almost in a search pattern. They held still as they watched them fly past.

They hadn't been spotted yet. That was good. But for how long? The path to the surface would undoubtedly be searched. As well as the jungle on either side. They didn't have much time.

"Come on," Jacalyn turned and headed deeper into the jungle.

Padme hesitated but only for a second. She moved up beside the Jedi. "Is it safe?" She inquired.

"Safer than out there for the moment." The canopy above them provided cover as they moved along. "The number of life forms in the jungle should help hide us from scans. But we need to get as far away from here as possible. Make our way around and hopefully enter the city from the far end." The plan seemed a bit crazy to her but what else could they do? She had to trust the Force. Had to trust that the path ahead would be there.

The humidity was high and the bugs were obnoxiously hungry. Every so often they would cease moving as the drone of the vulture droids sounded above them.

Pulling out the little food she had left on her and the nearly empty container of water, Jacalyn passed them both to Padme. "Here. This is all we have left. Hopefully, we'll stumble across some water and various fruits."

She called to mind what she read about jungles. Of course, reading versus actually being in one was a major difference. Not to mention, there were millions of various types of jungles across the galaxy with unique flora and fauna – some more so than others. And some more common.

"You barely ate anything the last couple days." Padme held out the food. "Come on. You need your strength as much as I do. Unless of course, as a Jedi the Force can sustain you so you don't need to eat?"

The way she phrased it wasn't mocking – no, not at all. But at the same time, it was evident she didn't think that it was true either. It was more of a point. She raised an eyebrow and kept her hand out.

Jacalyn sighed and took part of it – very small bit. She was half tempted to say that was true. Especially if it meant ensuring that the Senator lasted longer. But no it wasn't. Even Jedi were mortal and needed sustenance. As it was, she did feel herself getting a bit weaker. She pushed that aside. She had a job to do and she would do it. She would NOT lose the Senator. Not to the jungle. Not to hunger. And definitely not to the Separatists.

"Thank you." Jacalyn nibbled a bit as they ate. Of course, taking any food was a mistake. It just brought back how hungry she was.

The sound of the jungle around them filled the air. The humidity made their clothes stick to them, combined with the sewers before that, Jacalyn was sure looking forward to getting cleaned up. But first, they needed to survive.

Mopping her brow, she felt into the Force. She could tell where the nearby life signs were – not that it helped. They were everywhere. Some, the small bugs biting her and making life miserable, others in the jungle around them. There were so many and any of them could be a threat.

"How old are you?"

Jacalyn looked toward the Senator a bit surprised to hear the question. "I'm twenty," she said continuing to move forward.

"Twenty-four." Padme smacked a mosquito, wincing. She was silent for a moment before speaking. "What did you think Asajj Ventress meant when she said she was after you and not me?"

The question nagged at Jacalyn. Though she believed that Ventress was here for Padme – the woman's annoyance at having to play errand girl had been evident – there was still a part of her that was plagued by it. What if? What if it was true.

"She was trying to get into my head. Throw me off. Thank you for snapping me out of it earlier." Jacalyn ducked under a branch. She waved, yet again, at the bugs buzzing around her. Her skin was sticky and they were enjoying eating her.

Padme was silent for a moment. "You're probably right."

The hum of the vulture droids could be heard again. Both paused as it faded nearly as quickly as it came. It hadn't even gotten too loud.

"They don't know where to look." Jacalyn glanced over at the Senator. "As long as we keep moving and getting further away, we should be good. Droids – at least these ones – aren't that great at tracking."

"And Ventress?" Padme didn't sound scared, just trying to understand the options.

"She should have been on us by now if she could track. Presuming she's alive." Which Jacalyn automatically assumed. She doubted that a tumble into the sewage was going to kill the Dathomirian, no matter how fast the current went. No. Ventress was alive and undoubtedly looking for them.

The evening air cooled some, making the sweat on their bodies a bit chilly. Thankfully, they had found some food – bananas if her knowledge served her. A subspecies thereof. They were a bit green but food was food. Jacalyn just hoped they didn't get sick from it.

As they rested, the Jungle becoming darker, Padme looked into the water container. "There's barely any left. We won't be able to make it through tomorrow without replenishing."

Jacalyn rested her back against the tree. "We don't want to drink from any open source. Pathogens and bacteria will be rampant. We'd get sick quickly and unable to get back to town. The best sources of water will be from plants or fruits." She touched a nearby vine. "You can drink from certain vines and even bamboo. The water will be in more pure form and should be safe to drink."

A smile formed on Padme's tired face. "How do you know that?" She asked, settling down as well.

Weary, Jacalyn rubbed her neck. "I like to read."

"You read?" Padme smiled in surprise as she studied the young Jedi across from her. "I thought you all meditated or went around fighting."

Jacalyn opened her eyes and looked at Padme. "We try to avoid fighting. We do what we can to bring peace. Balance. If we can find another way for a conflict to be avoided, we attempt for that."

"Sorry," Padme grimaced. "That was poor wording on my end. I know. All these…. Sorry. I know the Jedi are peacekeepers. You avoid a fight at all costs if you can."

Not necessarily but Jacalyn didn't want to say anything. She was tired and didn't want to come off defensive or snap. Peacekeeping was not pacifism. It was something that she and Jaycen discussed. It was something she struggled with. Peace wasn't compromising. You avoid a fight if you can find another way but you do fight if you have no option. Here was a perfect example. Technically, they could surrender and not fight. That would be a 'peaceful' solution. But it would place them in the hands of the enemy who would kill the Senator and possibly here. Geonosis was a prime example. Prisoners weren't always immune to being executed.

Padme continued unaware of Jacalyn's thoughts. "That's one of the reasons why I didn't want a clone army. Everyone will think that we want war. Have a soldier and they'll feel threatened. That's why I work so hard to strive for peace and diplomacy. But it's out of our hands now."

Jacalyn studied the Senator a moment. The woman seemed tired. Worn even. And not just because they were on the run for the last couple days. No, she truly seemed to want diplomacy. She abhorred the fact they were at war, yet she also had no issues using a blaster. Perhaps she did understand the concept of peace. Either way, it was evident that the war with the Separatists weighed on her.

Composing herself, Padme looked over at Jacalyn. "So what do you like to read?"

The conversation lasted a bit longer before Jacalyn recommended they try and get some rest before moving on.

The night turned very cool and more than once, Jacalyn awoke with the feeling of danger. She could feel predators through the Force but thankfully, none of them seemed interested in her and Padme. Way of the Force? Possibly, either way, the danger would fade a bit as they would move away.

The chill of the night vanished fairly quickly as they continued on the next day. Using a crude method, Jacalyn found a way to cut open the bamboo and vines, rehydrating them and replenishing their water supply. She was careful which vines she cut, what bamboo they used. She knew if the droids came this way, it would be a telling sign so she purposely went out of their way to do collect the water.

As the day dragged on, the occasional buzz of the vulture droids grew more and more apart, eventually falling silent altogether. With the thick canopy overhead and trees and vines all around them, it was difficult to pinpoint where they were.

"Are you sure we are going the right direction?" Padme inquired mid-morning.

Jacalyn wasn't. She couldn't say what direction they were headed. All she knew was this was the way they were to go, for now. She could feel it in the Force. She had to trust the Force. Something that one would think twenty years of being a Jedi would be easy. But no. Not always. Especially when there was danger all around. But really, it didn't matter. The will of the Force would prevail. Good or bad, what would be would be.

"Yes. For now." Jacalyn replied as she paused holding a vine aside for Padme. Despite being physically drained, she gave the Senator a smile. "Don't worry. We'll find our way out and get off the planet."

Letting the vine drop, she took the lead again. They would. She had to believe that. To trust. For without hope, what was there? Without trust in the Force, what could one do?

Yes, they would make it off.


	19. Chapter 18

**Happy (belated) Thanksgiving!**

 **Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..**

 **No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)  
** **13:5:27 (7 days after FBOG)  
** **Rayzon, Rayzon**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _The Jedi order is broken into three major branches: Guardian, Consular, Sentinel. Guardians concentrated on martial training and combat. Then you had the Consulars. They were the negotiators. The ones who relied on words before force. Lastly, you had the Sentinels. Far fewer in number, they were most commonly known for the fact they were the ones who searched out Force-sensitive children. But they were far more than that._

 _Probably one of the best ways I found that show how each branch reacted to a situation was the old adage about the locked the door. When confronted with it, a Consular would knock, a Guardian would break it down, and a Sentinel would pick the lock._

 _Makes a lot of sense to me. I do like picking locks._

They had spent two nights in the jungle now. It was a miracle that the night wildlife hadn't gotten them yet. They still had Padme's blaster but against some of the creatures that lived on Rayzon, it might not have done much good. Thankfully they hadn't had to test it.

Clothes sticking to her body, Jacalyn brushed the strand of hair off her face. She felt incredibly sticky and hot. She had debated of cutting off the sleeves to her shirt but that would have eliminated some protection that the cloth provided against the jungle – though not by much. Still, she would be happy once they reached the end of this jungle. Not that she knew when that would be. If it wasn't for the Force guiding her, she could be going deeper into the jungle, further away from the city. But she knew they weren't. She didn't know how far they had to go but the path they were on was what the Force was seeming to lead them down.

Padme followed with a meter or two behind Jacalyn. She hadn't spoken much today. Honestly, both were dragging a bit. The combination of little sleep and being on the run for a few days seemed to be getting to her. That and the heat. Not that Jacalyn blamed her. It was a bit for her as well. One would think she'd be one with nature and the Force but she'd be just as happy to leave the bugs and jungle behind.

There were no sounds of the Vulture droids now. Nor had there been since yesterday. No doubt their pursuers didn't think they would be this far in – or gave them up for lost. Jacalyn hoped that was the case. If they believed the jungle swallowed her and the Senator up, then all the better. That meant when they finally did emerge than the Separatists might have already taken off. Doubtful but still something to hope on.

Jacalyn brushed another vine aside, holding it so Padme could duck under. They were going to need to stop for another break soon. The breaks were becoming more frequent. Jacalyn knew the Senator didn't have as much stamina as a Jedi and if she was worn down, how much more the older woman?

The sound of water ahead spurred her forward again. It would be a good spot to get a break. Not necessarily to drink the water – that would be foolish. But to maybe splash some on themselves to cool down.

She felt him before spotting him. A presence. But none threatening.

"Hold up," Jacalyn held up her hand, her voice a mere whisper. "We have company ahead."

"Droids?" Padme pulled the plaster out of her makeshift belt.

"No. A life form."

"Come on out. I've been waiting for you."

The words startled Jacalyn. He knew they were there.

"Don't be shy. I don't bite." There was a bit of humor in the next sentence.

The two women exchanged looks. "Might as well. But be on your guard." The Senator's safety was Jacalyn's responsibility. She wasn't going to lower her guard for anything. And she didn't want Padme to either.

They enter a small clearing. A stream ran through the clearing and a man sat, legs crossed mediating. His eyes were closed, his clothing fairly snug and in the design of the natives.

"Have a seat." The man didn't even bother to open his eyes as he sat there in a meditative pose. Jacalyn recognized it as a common Jedi meditation pose. "There are provisions in the bag if you're hungry. Fresh water, food. A bit different than what you have out here in the jungle. Also, anti-bacterial injections if need be. Not sure what you ate or drank but never hurts to play it safe."

"Who are you?" Jacalyn asked not yet sitting.

"Refresh yourself first and then questions." The man opened his eyes. They were bright blue, almost the sky. His hair was a bit long, almost to his shoulders, stubble on his chin and cheeks.

"We took purified water from the vines." Padme studied the intruder. Her hand never left her belt where the blaster sat.

The man didn't move from his position. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have by now." He turned his attention to Jacalyn. "Sit little sister. You are weary."

"You're a Jedi?" She had thought she felt something – a connection. He was Force-sensitive. She knew that much. Though surprisingly only just now did she realize it. She sat down, glad for the break. Padme followed a bit more reluctant.

"Yes." Slight amusement. "Master Revi. Sit." He gestured in front of him.

They both sat, the Senator a bit more uneasy than Jacalyn. The young Jedi apparently accepted him at his word. Sitting down she brushed her hair back, enjoying the break. She pulled the bag over and pulled out some water and food. She gave some to Padme first.

The Senator took it but didn't eat or drink. She was a bit wary. He didn't have the usual Jedi robes. There was no visible lightsaber. In fact, she was fairly certain that was the tail end of a blaster poking out of his boat. He might claim to be a Jedi but he sure didn't look like one. "How did you know we'd be here?" She asked.

"The Force."Revi's eyes flickered over to Padme before returning to Jacalyn. "The city is in a bit of chaos with the Separatists here. They've locked down the city – best they can – to ensure no communication gets out to the Republic." A wry smile. "Not that you can really do that with what they have. There's one cruiser and the vultures but no other sky support. And you might have a contingent of droids but even they can't keep everything locked down. I believe this was supposed to be just an in and out job. Apparently, they want you alive as well."

"So it seems." Jacalyn leaned forward. "What are you doing on Rayzon, Master?"

Revi's eyes flickered over to the Senator before turning back to Jacalyn. "An assignment from the Council." His reply was a bit cryptic and Padme had a feeling it was more because of her than anything.

If Jacalyn picked up on it, she didn't say. "Well, I'm glad you're here." She admitted. "It's nice to have some help."

"You seem to have been handling it well so far." Revi rose. He came over to where Jacalyn was and hunched down. "You managed to keep the Senator alive, elude the Separatists, and stayed alive in the harsh jungle."

Jacalyn gave a tired shake of her head. "Barely. Almost got caught by Asajj Ventress. Lost my lightsaber as I managed to get away." She winced slightly expecting a reprimand, quickly providing a brief explanation of what happened.

None came. Revi listened before placing a hand on her shoulder. Jacalyn looked up. "You did what you had to do. You won and sometimes winning requires sacrifice." He straightened and looked toward the sky a moment before looking back at Jacalyn. "Do you have a plan?"

Jacalyn rose. "I was thinking of getting back into the city, Master. Maybe find a way to communicate with the Republic or get off the planet. Holding out as needed. But now," she smiled relieved. "I'm glad you're here. Do you have an idea of how to escape or hide? The Senator is utmost concern."

Padme frowned. She didn't like how Jacalyn was just deferring to this man. She didn't trust him. She couldn't place a reason why but she didn't like him.

"Master Jedi," she purposely used the title as she looked at Jacalyn. Despite the informality of the last day or two, there was a clear reason she did it now. "May we speak?"

Jacalyn glanced over surprised, Revi apparently not seeming concerned at all. His eyes barely glanced over Padme before turning back to Jacalyn. "I have transportation back to the city a bit upstream from here." He told her. "There, I have some places we can hide, get you cleaned up," he smiled, nose wrinkling as it was fairly obvious both needed it. "And then we can wait for the Republic." He turned partially away, eyes sliding over to Padme. "I'll wait over there. When you both are ready, we can move out."

"Thank you." Jacalyn turned to look at Padme.

The Senator waited until Ravi was a bit away before moving closer. She lowered her voice. "Can we trust him?"

Jacalyn gave her a startled look. "Of course, he's a Jedi." The concept of not trusting another Jedi was nearly unfathomable to her.

"Is he though?" Padme nodded toward where the man stood a distance off, the bag now on his back, calmly waiting. "He doesn't look like a Jedi."

Jacalyn laughed. Padme's gaze shot back to the younger girl. She had never heard her laugh nor had expected it at this moment.

"Senator Amidala," Jacalyn eyes held amusement. "Did you expect him to wear a robe?" Her own had been discarded sometime back. Her smile faded slightly. "He is Force sensitive." She gave a sympathetic smile knowing the Senator couldn't feel that or know.

"He has a blaster and the look of a mercenary. If he's a Jedi, then where's his lightsaber? Why carry a blaster? You didn't even take the one I offered after you lost your own lightsaber."

"You need it more than I do." The reply was calm. Jacalyn's eyes flickered over to Revi. "The Force led us here. The Force led him here…"

"Are you sure? The Separatists know we are out here. They could have…."

"Padme," Jacalyn gently touched the other woman's arm. "Relax. Trust. The Separatists didn't know which direction we went. And even if they had, why the subterfuge? Besides, the Force led me here. When all else fails you have to rely on the Force." She smiled. "It's not like we have a lot of options."

Turning, she walked over to Revi. She didn't express the slight doubt that Padme had brought up. He did have a blaster. She didn't remember a Jedi using one unless their own lightsaber was gone. But the Force had led her to Master Revi. She had to trust that. They were lost in the jungle. She had no idea how to get back to the city let alone find a spot to hide before the Republic sent help. Master Revi did. And honestly, she was a bit relieved to finally have someone who she could pass the leadership over to. Someone with experience.

Padme came up beside her. Her hand stayed close to the blaster.

"We're ready." Jacalyn came up to Revi.

The man gave a slight nod. "This way." He led them back out of the small clearing into the jungle. They followed the water upstream, sticking close to it.

"So you mentioned you have a place we can hide? Do you have a means of contacting the Republic?" Jacalyn asked.

"Presuming the Separatists haven't locked down outbound signals," Padme injected.

Jacalyn resisted the sigh. The Senator was tired. In all honesty, so was she. She understood the suspicion. But there wasn't a lot they could do.

Revi once again barely put any focus on Padme before turning his attention back to Jacalyn. "I do. I have a couple safe houses in the city. One not far from the jungle. As for signaling the Republic, that's already been done. They'll have to get a couple cruisers but help is on the way." He glanced briefly at Padme, his eyes flickered over her almost as if she was of little consequence to him. "You'll be safely on your way back to Coruscant in no time, Senator." His gaze turned back to Jacalyn.

"What are your plans after this?" He asked.

"Plans, Master?" Jacalyn glanced over at him.

"After you complete your mission to get the Senator to Coruscant?"

Jacalyn gave a slight shrug. "I go where the Council sends me."

Revi nodded, looking at her thoughtfully before turning his attention back to the jungle ahead. "The speeder is up ahead. We'll have to take the last couple kilometers into the city by foot but it will help cover more ground." He placed a hand on Jacalyn's shoulder. "You'll be fine, little sister."

Despite Padme's scowl, Jacalyn felt as if a burden had been lifted. There still might be droids out there but they would make it through. The Senator would make it back to Coruscant safely and this would all be over.


	20. Chapter 19

**Merry Christmas!**

 **Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..**

 **No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **13:5:27 (6 days after FBOG)**  
 **Dorus Mining Facility,  
Artisia**

Jaycen ducked his head as he stepped down one of the tunnels. This particular Dorus mining operation had been temporarily suspended due to multiple cave-ins. Cave-ins that, according to Ohwun Tacema, were the work of saboteurs.

The past two days had been a series of looking at 'sabotaged' sites and keeping the two colonies from killing each other. Jaycen much preferred action over all this negotiations and inquiries but one did what one had to do. He just hoped he found something sooner versus later.

There was proof of saboteurs. That much was certain. But he hadn't been able to track down who specifically was behind it. The Dorus believed that since a lot of the issues were against them that it was the inhabits of Cal la Ro. Though Governor Tu claimed it was the Dorus as his settlement also had attacks.

Whatever the case, the latest set of issues had led Jaycen here, to this mine.

"The second cave in was due to a malfunction in one of the machinery." The Dorus leading the way didn't even glance back as he led the Jedi deeper into the earth. "Nearly killed a worker."

"And you think foul play?" Jaycen glanced around the small tunnel, the dim lights strung along at the top, casting faint shadows on them as they walked.

The Dorus paused and looked back. "We routinely check our equipment to make sure they're operational. That particular unit had been checked the day before and was in perfect working order." He turned and spat on the ground. "It was those humans from Cal la Ro," he cursed. He probably would have said more but he must have realized that it might not have been taken well. His jaw tightened as he turned back and moved forward.

Jaycen didn't comment. Tacema might trust him but a lot of the Dorus didn't. The growing anger, though not directed at him, led many to just want to give up on the Republic and bring in the Separatists. Even in the past couple days he had been here, the amount of individuals who were clamoring for Separatist help were increasing. Even Tacema was feeling a bit impatient.

The problem was that he could only be at one location at a time. That and Jaycen wasn't sure he was properly trained to do this kind of investigations. He trusted the Force and felt he was getting closer but to an outsider, it might look like he hadn't done much. And honestly, he didn't feel like he had either.

 _"_ _Peaceful resolution is a must,"_ He had been told on his last check-in. _"The inhabitance of Nor'to must not bring in the Separatists. Once they have a foothold, it will take a bloody war to remove them. We already have enough conflicts in the outer rim. We don't need to have one at Artisia."_

And they didn't. Though Artisia was not a major planet – far from it. It was close enough to one of the Republic's major supply routes and could cause issue if it fell into the hands of the Separatists.

"Here we are."

The equipment that malfunctioned was still there beside the cave-in. Left untouched.

"Where is the equipment usually kept?" Jaycen inquired as he went over and examined the piece.

"Locked in the facility at the entrance to the mine. No one has access to it." The Dorus watched Jaycen through guarded eyes. "It was in perfect working condition yesterday. We had even done a full diagnostic on it. And yet, today it doesn't work." He crossed his arms. "Are you any closer to figuring out who did this?" There was a partial accusation in his tone.

Jaycen examined the machinery. He quickly found the issue that had caused the malfunction and thus the cave-in. Hunching down, he frowned as he studied it. It was no accident. There was no way. He wasn't the best mechanic but like all Jedi he had some basic teaching to understand the rudimentary aspects.

The Dorus standing beside him shook his head and turned away a moment. Jaycen could feel his anger and frustration.

Rising he turned and looked at the man. "Almost." He put a hand on the other man's shoulder.

The Dorus brushed him off. He turned and gave Jaycen a look. "You've been saying that for at least a day or two." He turned and headed down the tunnel.

Jaycen watched him go for a moment before turning back to the machinery. He didn't bother following the man or trying to explain it. He hadn't shown much since arriving. The sabotaging still continued.

But he was close. He knew it wasn't any settlement – not as a whole. It was the act of a few rogue individuals. And he was fairly certain that it wasn't just one group either. In fact, he was pretty sure it was a third party. At least the main.

Problem was, he had no proof. Nothing to really point toward it.

He sensed the danger before the shock wave hit. The ground shook violently and some dirt loose dirt fell from the ceiling.

Catching himself, Jaycen dashed down the tunnel as parts of the ceiling crumbled down. Jedi could run fairly fast and it wasn't long before he caught up to the other Dorus also running.

"What happened?" He asked.

The man didn't spare much of a look back as he ran toward the main tunnel. "I don't know." There was concern in his voice too. Some of these secondary tunnels weren't the most secure and the shock wave had been strong enough to cause parts to fall in. Not enough to trap them but the ground was still a bit unstable and one didn't know.

It wasn't until both reached the top of the mine where a gathering of other Dorus stood that they relaxed slightly – at least the other man. Jaycen looked around. He winced as he saw a large plume of smoke on the horizon. It came from the area belonging to Cal la Ro.

"What happened?" He asked.

One of the Dorus shrugged and nodded toward the smoke. "I don't know. But there was an explosion or something of that sort. From Cal la Ro. Maybe one of their mines."

"Serves them right." Another Dorus muttered. Several more nodded in agreement.

Jaycen didn't stick around to yell at them. Instead, he dashed toward a speeder bike just as his communicator buzzed.

"Governor Tu," he asked responding. "What happened?"

"This has gone on long enough," there was anger in the man's face. "One of our mines just had an explosion. Massive cave in. At least a good dozen workers are trapped, if not killed." His look was intent and dark. "We've had enough of this."

"Governor, you don't want to start a fight," Jaycen told him jumping on the speeder and zooming toward the explosion. "We can still find out who did this."

"We know who's responsible." Tu gave him a look. "And if you're not going to deal with them, we will."

The vid went out, cutting off Jaycen's reply.

Great. Just what he needed. If the colonists of Cal la Ro attacked Nor'to, any hope for a peaceful resolution was basically out the window. The Dorus would undoubtedly call in the Separatists.

He received another message, this time from the Tacema.

"The humans are rallying," the man told him. "I'm sorry, Master Jedi but there's nothing we can do now."

"No. Sir, let me get over there. Perhaps I can…"

"I'm sorry Master Jedi," Ohwun Tacema's face showed his regret. "But there's nothing you can do now. I know you tried your best. And I don't hold that against you. But there's nothing more you can do."

Jaycen was about to reply when a flash across the sky caught his eye. It was headed away from the explosion at a rapid speed. It wasn't going toward space just north, out into the desert.

He glanced back at the leader of the Nor'to. "Sir, please hold off. Let's not escalate this further. Let me see if I can get Governor Tu to hold off. To wait. Just a little more time."

A visible sigh ran over the Dorus. "If you can, we will not do anything. But if they attack us then that's it. We will defend ourselves and we will do whatever is necessary to keep ourselves safe."

With a nod, he vanished.

Jaycen ran a hand through his hair as he quickly tried to reach the Governor again.

"Governor Tu, I might have something. The one responsible for this," he said as the man came on.

"It's too late, Jedi. We've put up with these filthy Dorus long enough." Hatred showed on the human's face.

"Just wait," Jaycen begged. "You have to rescue your miners anyway, correct? Attacking Nor'to will not help that at the moment. Just give me time to follow up this lead."

The Governor's eyes narrowed. "You have until we rescue our minors or until it is determined there is nothing more we can do." Then he was gone.

Jaycen turned the speeder toward the desert and took off after the speck he had seen. He didn't have long to figure this out. But he knew that the ship had something to do with it. Not only did he have an inclination but there was no reason for something to leave the mine and head into the desert. Nothing was out that way. Nothing except perhaps a base of operations for those really behind this.

Or so he hoped.

Moving at break necking speed, he turned the life form scanner on. Hopefully, it would pick up something other than Racto. But he knew it would. He trusted the Force would lead him and the real perpetrators would be caught.


	21. Chapter 20

**Two chapters - I know :)**

 **Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..**

 **No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **13:5:27 (6 days after FBOG)**  
 **Great Desert  
Artisia**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _Many believe that the Force is good. That it will always lead to good. But is that always the case? The Force is. It isn't always good and it isn't always bad. It can keep you safe yet at the same time it will not make you immortal. But we trust it. Despite all, we trust that allowing the Force to guide us will lead to good. That whatever happens, the will of the Force will prevail and that it is good. I hesitate to even mention think it – let alone mention it, but is it? Will it always lead to good?_

 _I'm a terrible Jedi._

It was the middle of nowhere, the rocky face of the canyons ahead made the scanners a bit difficult to work. Honestly Jaycen didn't know if this was where he should be going. Other than the initial flight path that he marked with his visible eye, there had been no evidence of the ship. Nothing to indicate it had passed this way. If he had the time, he'd have gone back to his starfighter and used that to transverse the terrain. But he didn't. As it was, he undoubtedly already lost his query.

Glancing toward the setting sun, Jaycen shook his head. It would be dark soon and like any desert that meant it was going to get cool very soon. The winds picking up in the canyons ahead would make it even worse. Not to mention trying to find someone in the dark…

But he wasn't giving up. Not yet. The two settlements were close to exploding. As it was, if he didn't come up with something soon, both would probably start fighting. And they didn't need that.

The inhabitance of Nor'to were not going to let an attack go unchallenged. And seeing as most of them were miners, they would undoubtedly call in the Separatists. Which in turn would bring about an even more bloody war as the Republic would have to push the Separatists off.

Things were so much more simple when one wasn't in charge. But that was part of the job. He'd figure it out. Trust the Force and let everything flow as it should. If war broke out between the two groups than that was what would happen. He would do his best to stop it but everything had a purpose. Everything flowed with the will of the Force.

Leaning forward Jaycen started the speeder and zoomed down into the canyon. He wasn't really sure where he was going. Nor did he try to think much on it. He just let himself fly over the landscape. Trusting the Force and accepting his instincts as he zoomed through the canyons. The wind whipping at his face but nothing dangerous hitting him, despite his speed.

Zooming right at an intersection, he kept going, his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. The cliffs were ancient, towering above him. It probably wasn't the best place to be if an ambush occurred but he didn't let that thought worry him. Whatever happened, happened.

Going down another canyon, even narrower than the one he just came out of, he almost missed it. The slight opening in the rocks. The slit that cut down and would have been impossible to see from above the canyons.

Slowing, he came back around and looked at it. It could easily fit his starfighter in it and possibly even the other vessel – pending the size of the ship. Stopping, he left the speeder, his hand going to the lightsaber as the feeling of danger tingled down his spine.

Climbing up the rocks toward the cave opening, he moved silently but also ready to ignite his lightsaber at any moment. Whoever was here might have heard his speeder – presuming they were outside the ship. Scanner-wise, they'd have had no better luck than him.

It didn't take that long to climb up the rocks and enter the cave. Letting his eyes adjust, Jaycen looked around. It was a lot larger on the inside and went back a bit. And there sitting on the ground was the ship.

It was a starship alright, capable of hyperdrive from the look of it. Probably a two person craft, the design not one that Jaycen was all too familiar with – which wasn't saying much as there were literally millions of types of crafts in the galaxy.

The ramp was down and it looked empty. Cautiously staying close to the walls, Jaycen moved past it and toward the back where a natural tunnel was. Voices could be heard as he got closer.

"Everything is going well, milord." A man's voice. "I just blew up one of the Cal la Ro mines. This should push them into a riot and attack the citizens of Nor'to."

"Good."

Jaycen paused, coming to a halt. That voice was familiar. Dooku.

"Once attacked, they would have no choice but to ask for our help. The Republic is weak. They wouldn't have even intervened if it wasn't for the fact there was a possibility of us planting a landing force there. And once the Dorus accept our help they will have no choice but to send troops there as well. Thus tying them up."

Keeping very close to the wall and remaining quiet, Jaycen glanced around the corner.

There was a single man in the room. His armor and bearing read of a bounty hunter. A blaster hung at his hip within easy reach but would be no match for a lightsaber. The individual he was talking to was definitely Count Dooku. Even with the bluish light of the hologram, it was very evident. Jaycen remembered him well. The duel back on Geonosis fresh. The puzzlement about the Prophecy of the One and how that related to them coming back into mind. He briefly wondered if the Count would immediately disconnect upon seeing him or if the man would wait.

Either way, it wouldn't matter. Jaycen really couldn't trust anything the man said. Everything he had stated in their last encounter had been no doubt in an attempt to sidetrack them or throw them off. A bit successful, he might add.

Turning his attention back to the bounty hunter, Jaycen calculated the best way to take the man alive. The blaster would be no issue. He could easily deal with that. But hand to hand combat and trying to overpower the man – though possible might be difficult. If the man was a bounty hunter he undoubtedly pretty good at hand to hand combat.

But then again, a lightsaber against one's throat did make one reconsider if they were wanting to fight or not.

Stepping into the cavern, Jaycen ignited his lightsaber. The blue illuminated up, adding to the slightly natural light filtering from the ceiling.

The bounty hunter turned extremely fast, the blaster coming into his hand as he fired, quickly moving away from the hologram, to Jaycen's left.

The flash of blue flickered back and forth sending the blaster bolts into the sides of the wall. Jaycen advanced rapidly as he effortlessly avoided getting hit.

The man was fast but nowhere near as good as Jaycen. Continuing to fire, he reached into his belt and tossed something at Jaycen.

It took the Jedi less than a second to realize it was a grenade. Quickly he used the Forced to push it away even as he quickly backtracked to the entrance. The same entrance the man was dashing toward.

The explosion rocked the cave but the grenade itself hadn't been high yield. Just enough to cause some rock to fall in the area it landed and send up a blaring white light. The bounty hunter hadn't been stupid. Too powerful of a grenade and he could have brought rock down on him as well.

Face to face, Jaycen parried a shot from the blaster before, with a quick flick of the lightsaber, cutting the blaster in half. The man moved backward as Jaycen guarded the only way out.

"Give up," he told the man needing him alive.

The hologram of Count Dooku had flickered out during the fight, either because of the explosion or because the man had disconnected on his end. That left the two of them alone.

"You think that capturing me is going to going to help?" The bounty hunter scoffed. He gestured behind him, in what might have been in reference to the two settlements. "They hate each other. They were going to tear each other apart before I even got started."

"They were getting along fine for some time," Jaycen replied.

The man laughed. "Oh Jedi, you clearly don't know anything about Artesia. Governor Tu hates the Dorus. He might not go so far as do sabotage – himself. But he isn't above getting his hands dirty."

"What do you mean?" Jaycen demanded. He knew the governor hated those at Nor'to. He also knew there was deep prejudice within some on both sides. But there had been coexistence for some time until recently. It just seemed strange that it would be picking up around the time the Separatists started fighting the Republic.

"Who do you think hired me?" The bounty hunter moved a bit to the left, casually apparently not concerned that he was trapped.

Jaycen kept an eye on him, only having to adjust slightly. This was the only way out. Well – unless he tried to get through the narrow slits at the ceiling that let in the light. "You're telling me that Governor Tu hired you to cause issues?" He laughed. "Then what was with Count Dooku and the whole conversation about trying to get the Dorus to call in the Separatists?" He gave the man a wry grin. "If you plan on lying at least remember that you just were seen with Count Dooku – the Separatist leader."

The bounty hunter shook his head. "You know nothing boy. Tu is in league with the Separatists. He came to them to ask for help to remove the Dorus – discretely. Once the poor fools at Nor'to call in the Separatists for help, they'll arrive. Only to wipe them out, leaving Artesia free for the humans only."

Jaycen studied the man. It didn't make any sense honestly. He felt that the guy was just talking, maybe trying to buy some time. The fact that Governor Tu would work with the Separatists was possible. But unlikely. He kept the option open, not wanting to dismiss the possibility but he also took into consideration that his source might not be the most cooperative when it came to truth.

"Well, how about you come back with me then and you can give your full report to the Jedi Council." He smiled indicating that the man really didn't have an option here.

The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow. "You might be fairly good, Jedi," there was even a hint of respect in his voice. "But a fool." He held up a thermo grenade. "This has a fairly wide blast radius," he smiled, the look deadly. "It's a Torjin grenade. Once activated there is no stopping it." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going back. If you want to survive. I suggest, you run. This will take out this whole cavern and a lot of the surrounding area." He pressed the activation button. "You got say, thirty seconds." He smirked.

"You're bluffing." Jaycen felt the danger even in the Force but what if the man just stopped it once he left. He was a bit familiar with the Torjin grenades. They were common on certain battlefields, and did have a large blast area.

As if reading his thoughts the bounty hunter glanced at the grenade before looking back at Jaycen. Taking a few precious seconds with it. "I never bluff. But you can wait to find out if you'd like." Another grin, the flicker in his eye almost giving him a bit of a crazy look.

"Twenty-five. Twenty-four. Twenty-three." The automated female voice calmly counted down.

The two stared at each other. The danger was practically screaming now and despite himself Jaycen knew he had to get out of there. With a quick snap, he turned off his lightsaber and dashed out the cavern.

He could hear the countdown behind him even as he was annoyed with himself for running. There had to have been another way. Breezing past the ship, he paused a moment at the entrance of the cavern to see if the bounty hunter had followed. The man hadn't. Which was suspicious and almost made Jaycen go back. Almost. But he didn't. The danger was far too real.

Quickly dashing out of the cave, he was partially down the side of it when the explosion hit.


	22. Chapter 21

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..**

 **No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **13:5:27 (6 days after FBOG)  
Rayzon, Rayzon**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _The darkness of war clouds the Force. It pulls at me. Tries to consume me. Too many friends have died in this bitter war. Too many of my colleagues killed. One would think on my assignments, I wouldn't be impacted as much. And honestly, I'm not sure if that is better or worse. I'm not there to help them. I'm not there to save them. My decision on Rayzon still impacts me to this day and I wonder if I made the right call. I love the work I do and in a way I am making a difference. But is it enough? And is it less of a difference than I could have made if I went to the front lines as well?_

 _Does it even matter? The will of the Force prevails. How I hate that. How many of my fellow Jedi have followed the Force only to end up dead?_

 _If only I can talk to Jaycen. He'd understand. But he's away with Master Kenobi hoping to find and eliminate General Grievous. Now that's one way to end this long, bitter conflict. Part of me knows that could have been me._

 _Probably for the best. I'm not sure he'd understand. I'm not sure any Jedi will understand._

It felt so good to be clean. To have the filth of the sewers, the sweat from the jungles, everything washed away. Jacalyn smiled contently as she changed into the new outfit that Master Revi had provided. She glanced over and watched as Padme pinned her already dry hair up. The Senator had been a bit quiet ever since they had followed Master Revi back to his transport and snuck into the city. She didn't seem to trust him but had waited, not pushing any further inquiries until they were out of immediate danger.

"Are you sure you trust him?" Padme asked glancing over at Jacalyn.

Jacalyn sighed. Despite everything so far, the Senator still seemed apprehensive. "I have to trust the Force and where it leads."

"So you don't?" Padme asked.

"If you ask if I believe he'll betray us or turn us in, no. I do not. I do believe he is a Jedi Master. Just because I haven't heard of him doesn't mean anything. There are many Jedi with different assignments." She smiled slightly. "Contrary to popular belief, we don't all know each other."

Padme shook her head. She wasn't too sure and something about him just seemed different.

The two made their way out into the living room, where Master Revi was, two plates of food waiting. "Eat, rest. We'll head out at nightfall. I have a ship near here that we can use to make a run for it."

"I thought you said the Republic was aware of our issues and were sending a couple cruisers." Padme gave him a look.

"I did." If her suspicion impacted him at all, he didn't show it. In fact, other than replying to her questions, he really didn't seem to give her any attention. Most of his focus or conversation had been with Jacalyn. "They still believe you to be in the jungle," he told the younger Jedi. "That gives us the advantage. But I'd like to get you both offworld before they turn their attention back to the city."

Hoping to put Padme's fears to rest, Jacalyn sat and grabbed a plate. "You mentioned you were on assignment from the Council, Master?" She asked.

Sitting cross legged on the floor the man's eyes filtered briefly over to Padme before looking back at Jacalyn. "Correct, I'm investigating a few things." He told her. "My current trail led me here about a month or two ago. Which is good as it put me in place to assist you."

Padme raised an eyebrow. "Lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," He replied calmly. "It is the way of the Force." He turned back to Jacalyn. "What specialty did you research in?"

"I technically trained as a Guardian." She replied. "My master was Aayla Secura. I have yet to really pick a specific branch."

"Wait, branch?" Padme frowned pausing from eating.

Both Jedi glance at her but it is Jacalyn who explains. "The Jedi are split into three main branches. Most of the Jedi you see are Guardians or Consulars. To an outsider there really isn't a differentiation. Just like many Jedi knights are considered Masters when in reality they aren't."

Padme blinked a bit surprised. But then again she hadn't really known a lot about the Jedi Order or the various ranks and hierarchy involved. "What's the difference?" She asked.

"Guardians are more defenders. Consulars are more mediators. And then of course Sentinels are more investigators. They are responsible for finding Force Sensitive children, guarding the temple,"

"Among other things." Revi cut in calmly.

"I see." Well, somewhat. But it was more than she figured. She glanced at Revi. "So which Jedi branch carries a blaster instead of a lightsaber?" She asked.

If he saw it as a challenge he didn't say. "One who is trying to blend in and not be seen as a Jedi." He returned her look with a calm one. "Not everyone is open to speaking to a Jedi. Sometimes other avenues are needed."

His gaze returned to Jacalyn. She met it with a bit of a curious one of her own. He seemed a bit interested in her. From the moment he met her to now he seemed to be studying her. Watching her. She didn't feel uncomfortable just…curious as to why his interest seemed almost fixated on her.

But now wasn't the time or place to discuss it. Besides, if he wanted to talk about it, he would probably bring it up.

"You mentioned earlier that you fought with Asajj Ventress," the man raised an eyebrow. "How did that go?"

"It could have been better. She confronted us in the sewers and I was able to hold her off briefly before knocking her in."

"You did pretty well," Padme retorted. "That move dropping down and then pushing her in. That was pretty ingenious."

Jacalyn shrugged and shifted slightly uncomfortably. "Yeah but I lost my lightsaber." She winced slightly glancing at Master Revi expecting a reprimand but one didn't come. He just frowned thoughtfully.

"Did she say what she was wanting?" He asked.

"She claimed she wanted me but I believe her intent is the Senator. She was furious being a lapdog, that anger giving me the slight advantage to use against her." She paused and looked up. "Why?"

"Word on the street is the droids want you. The Senator," his gaze slightly drifted over to Padme before coming back. "Was not as big of a concern."

Jacalyn frowned. "That makes no sense. I mean, the Senator is the one with influence. And the Separatists want her dead." She glanced at Padme expecting the woman to back her up on it.

"Hmm. Possibly."

Padme was frowning as well. She looked at Master Revi thoughtfully.

"Why would they want me?" Jacalyn gave him a puzzled look.

"Why indeed?" Revi rose. He walked over to the window and pushed aside the curtain slightly to look out.

Jacalyn rose and moved up beside him. "Do you know something I don't?" She asked quietly. She was a bit concerned as she had assumed the Separatists were after the Senator not here. The fact he didn't seem to immediately dismiss it was a bit disturbing.

Revi looked over at her, a smile forming slowly. He put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Nothing to be anxious about, young one."

Jacalyn almost retorted that she wasn't that young but she caught herself. In some ways she was. Though a knight she was still young comparatively. She inclined her head. "Yes, Master."

Still the thought concerned her. Did they really want her? Why would they want her? It made no sense. She really wasn't anyone of major concern. Well…

 _"It foretells the coming of a being who would restore balance to the Force. What a lot of pressure for you to carry."_

The image came back to her. The red and blue lightsabers flashing as Count Dooku took on Master Kenobi as she and Jaycen moved to join the fight. His statement, though tossed out casually had drawn them both up surprised at the implications. Why he had mentioned it was undoubtedly to throw them off but now Jacalyn wondered.

Masters Yoda and Mace Windu had reluctantly admitted that the prophecy might indicate either her or Jaycen but it was unsure at the time. Either way it wasn't something for the twins to worry about. But…would that be why?

It made no sense to her. Even if it was true, why would they want to take her alive? Would they hope to determine if she was the one so they could kill her? Bringing balance to the Force – despite the fact the actual meaning was not completely understood – would not bode well for Count Dooku as he was a Sith.

"You both should get some rest," Master Revi's voice cut into her thoughts. She glanced up to see his ever steady gaze seeming to look right into her. "You've had a rough couple days. And you'll need your strength for this evening. There's a room in the back. You can rest there."

"Thank you, Master Jedi." Padme's voice was diplomatic as ever. Any suspicion was no longer evident, though Jacalyn knew she probably was still a bit hesitant to believe him. She rose and headed back, though not before giving a look to Jacalyn to see if she would follow.

Jacalyn indicated she should go ahead and that she'll catch up. She looked back at the man in front of her. He returned her look patiently.

She waited until Padme was out of the room before speaking. "You sure it isn't the Senator they are after?" She asked not able to accept the alternative. "Did you just say otherwise so she wouldn't worry?"

Master Revi gave a slight chuckle. "The Senator is more than capable of handling the fact that the Separatists want her dead," he said. "Thus no reason to lie to put her at ease. Especially as it put you on edge. Why?" He studied her.

Jacalyn frowned at the question. "I don't know," she shrugged. "It makes no sense. Why me? There is no reason to take me alive? I'm just a basic Jedi knight sent to protect a Senator. They shouldn't even care about me let alone spend effort to get me."

"There you're wrong." Master Revi went over and sat down. He motioned for Jacalyn to do the same.

She sat down cross legged, facing him. Brushing a strand of lose hair back she waited.

"You fought Count Dooku. You survived Geonosis." He caught her wince. "And I'm sorry. I can only imagine how difficult that had been. The reports I read after the fact were not pretty."

"It wasn't." Her voice was soft and she didn't meet his gaze.

He nodded understandingly. He gave her a moment to collect herself before continuing. "Needless to say, your far stronger than you realize. Both you and your brother."

She glanced up. "You know Jaycen?"

A smile. "No. But I know of him. Just as I know of you. You both are very strong in the Force. Extremely so." He paused. He didn't add that individually they both would surpass Yoda someday. "Because of that, you are a threat to our enemy. A threat they would like to use or destroy."

"Use?" Jacalyn frowned. "What do you mean?"

Revi didn't reply at the moment just studied the young Jedi across from him. Jacalyn shifted slightly under his gaze. After waiting for a bit she opened her mouth to speak before he spoke. "Think it through." He told her. "There's also another matter, I'd like to bring to mind. Then you ought to get some rest."

Jacalyn gave him a curious look. "Oh?"

His words were short and concise. The path offered, something that seemed to call to Jacalyn. Fill her with anticipation. Even as she made her way back it played in her mind. It took a lot of her effort to push it to the back of her mind. First, she had to get the Senator safely back to Coruscant. Then and only then could she really consider this opportunity. Not that she was too concerned. The will of the Force prevails. She will trust it and it will lead her wear she needed to go.

It had always led the Jedi and always will.

With that faith in mind, she let her mind rest, taking Master Revi's advice to get a bit of rest. They had a long night ahead of them.


	23. Chapter 22

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **13:5:27 (6 days after FBOG)  
Great Desert  
Artisia**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _Our lightsaber instructor, Master Hiphiela, says that Jaycen has the makings of a good guardian. He's very protective, loyal, and would do what he can to keep others safe. Master Hiphiela obviously doesn't know about the times Jaycen picks on me. Eight-year-old brothers can be very annoying! There are times I really hate him._

 _But – that aside – I can see what Master Hiphiela means. Jaycen is a bit protective and has joined my side on more than one occasion. And though I would never tell HIM that – I'm glad he's my brother._

Pain. That was his first conscious thought.

Wincing Jaycen opened his eyes, trying to orient himself. He was on the ground, several meters from the speeder. Debris from the explosion littered the canyon floor. Using his hands, Jaycen pushed himself up, wincing as the abrasions on his body screamed. Apparently, some of the fragments had hit him as well. His robe had provided some protection but not enough to keep him completely safe.

A pain shot through his head as a headache become evident. He reached up and touched his forehead to rub at it, hoping to soothe it a bit. He jerked his hand back to feeling something sticky: Blood. He must have hit his head. It wasn't too wet but at the same time, it hadn't completely dried. Which meant that it had stopped bleeding and he hadn't been out that long.

The growing shadows of dusk helped indicate that as well. It didn't seem that much time had passed since he had first entered the cavern.

The cavern.

Realizing that the bounty hunter might have survived, Jaycen's hand went to the lightsaber on his belt even as his head jerked toward the cave. There was a sharp increase in pain as his headache complained.

Ignoring it for a second, he scanned the cliff side. The cave was completely gone. Obliterated. All that remained was rubble. It was highly doubtful that the bounty hunter made it out. This was the only exit. Though there had been some opening in the one room where they had fought, it hadn't been anywhere wide enough for the man to fly out of – providing he had a jet pack, which Jaycen hadn't seen. So it was highly unlikely the mane survived. Still, Jaycen's gaze took in the whole area, just in case. No other movement was seen on the baron rock face or the canyon below.

There was also no danger in the Force. Nothing to indicate the man was still alive.

Confident that he was safe and the immediate danger negated, Jaycen turned his attention back to himself and his injuries. Overall he seemed to be in decent shape. He had cuts here and there where the robe hadn't been able to fully protect him or hadn't stopped some shrapnel. His biggest concern was a headache and head wound. Thankfully, it didn't feel like it was still bleeding.

It took a bit but he managed to stand, swaying slightly as he felt a bit lightheaded. The pain was more tolerable but still evident. Making his way slowly to the speeder, he paused once or twice initially to stable himself. However, as he went his strength seemed to return. The headache was still there but not as bad and he wasn't running the risk of falling with every step. Grabbing the speeder's handlebars, he picked up his communicator. He had to contact Governor Tu and let him know he found the man responsible for the mining blast. Of course, he didn't have him. The guy was buried under all that rock. But at least he had seen him and discovered who was behind it. That information would stop the governor from attacking the settlement of Nor'to.

And with the bounty hunter gone and Jaycen's own testimony that the Separatists were behind it, there would be no further sabotage and even if there was, both sides would know that it was the Separatists.

That made the pain and everything else worth it.

Moving over he sat on the speeder as he tried to reach the governor. Nothing. No one picked up. Frowning, Jaycen tried again. Was he too late?

He glanced up at the sky trying to ascertain how long he might have been out. It didn't look that much different than when he had first gone into the cave. So not long. Probably only a couple minutes, maybe more. But not overly long.

So why wasn't the man picking up?

Jaycen's gaze returned to the canyon walls around him. They were probably interfering with his signal. He sighed. He had to get out of these canyons before he'd be able to reach anyone. He just hoped that the inhabitants of Cal la Ro were still preoccupied with the mine. Though he hoped those trapped remained safe while they were getting dug out.

Slipping the communicator back into his robe, he glanced once more toward what had been the cave. If he had the time he'd make his way back up the rocks to see if he can find anything – a headache and injuries aside. But he didn't. He had to get back into range to stop the governor from doing something stupid.

Jaycen didn't think the bounty hunter survived – no that wasn't his intent. He wanted to check to see if perhaps there was some wreckage or something – anything really – up there. It would be helpful. Still, it probably wasn't needed. He knew who was behind it. He knew Count Dooku and the Separatists were responsible for the trouble here on Artesia. No doubt hoping that the two groups would clash and that the miners of Nor'to would call for Separatist aid.

A grim determination formed as he situated himself on the speeder to take off again. If he could get back in time, all the Separatists actions would be for naught. No one would call them in to help if they knew they were behind the whole thing. He just had to get to Governor Tu before the man forced the Dorus to call for aid.

Ignoring his headache, Jaycen started the speeder and moved forward.

It was a lot more effort this time to navigate the twists and turns; the sharp corners and deadly rocks that rose out of the ground. Not to mention that he wasn't following anyone so it could be easier to get lost. But Jaycen didn't focus on any of that. He had to get back. That was his purpose. He trusted the Force, followed its guide as he wove at high speeds through the deadly canyons.

The sun set and the pinkish haze of the sky was replaced by the white light illuminating from the two moons. He didn't really know how long he navigated his way through the rock but it felt like time was dragging; that he had been doing this forever.

Eventually, though, he made his way out back onto the open desert. Quickly bringing the speeder to a stop, he pulled out his communicator and contacted the governor.

The man took a lot longer to reply and the tone and body language indicated a bit of defensive hostility. "Master Jedi." There was still a hint of respect but at the same time it was evident the man's patience had expired and his anger was now controlling him. "You're too late. We have already launched an attack against Nor'to." There was no apology in his tone, his words were clipped and cold. "They will pay for what they have done."

"But they didn't do it." Jaycen paused, taking the sharp burst of anger and letting it go. Dissolving it. Anger would not do any good in this situation. He had to be clear headed and calm. "I found the perpetrator. It was a bounty hunter hired to sabotage and rile both sides up. You need to call your men back."

"It's too late." Governor Tu crossed his arms not seeming effected by the news. "Besides, how do I know that the Dorus didn't hire him?"

"Because I overheard who he was talking too!" Jaycen inhaled sharply through his nose, again letting the anger dissipate. "He was talking to Count Dooku. But I can explain that later. But now, just call your men off."

The governor hesitated slightly, pondering what he heard. It was evident that he didn't want to comply. He had always hated the Dorus and outside influence or not, this did give him an opportunity to deal with them.

"The Republic will not be pleased that you initiated a war." Jaycen's brow furrowed as he gave the man a stern look. "Especially as the Dorus were not behind any attacks on you."

"We don't know that fully." Tu lifted his chin. "They could be in league with the Separatists all along. Still," his shoulders dropped slightly. "I will recall them. But there is no guarantee that I can get through."

"Try!" Jaycen said sternly before cutting off the communication. He started the speeder again and flew off again. Checking his position, he adjusted his heading toward Nor'to hoping to get there and do as much damage control as he could. As it was, Governor Tu had just made everything far harder for him. An attack on his settlement would push Tacema over. The man had agreed not to do anything IF the humans didn't attack. But now that they had, he would do whatever he needed to do to keep his people safe.

Jaycen just hoped that he could get to him before the man contacted the Separatists for help. He knew that once he told the Dorus leader who was behind the whole thing, the man would have nothing to do with the Separatists. Then, the Republic could send some people in, get everything under control and the two settlements could get back to mining in peaceful coexistence. Or – at least non-violent coexistence.

But that all relied on him getting to the Tacema before those from Cal la Ro caused too much trouble or he asked for Separatist help. For as soon as the Separatists got involved this mess would get ten times worse.

 _The Separatists cannot have a foothold on Artesia._ The command of the Council rang in the bag of his mind. _It would give them a foothold deeper in the Core and bring risk to countless worlds in the area – not to mention the supply routes. They must NOT be allowed to come._

Jaycen understood. If the Separatists came, there would be war. Not a skirmish between two settlements with a feud but a full out war with thousands of droids, tanks, and ships trying to make a firm foothold here. It would tie up clones that were desperately needed elsewhere. Though Kamino had delivered 200,000 units – each composed off 15,000 clones* - it was still a far cry from the number of battle droids deployed by the Separatists. And even though there was estimated another million or so units to be delivered, how long that would take was not something he knew. Besides, the troops would still be better used elsewhere.

Jaycen knew that if war did come to Artesia, by the time it was over there wouldn't really be any settlements left. If Geonosis was any indication, the desert mining planet would be a graveyard of men and machine with not much else.

And he was not going to let that happen. Not if he could help it. He was a Jedi Guardian. A protector. A defender. And he was not going to let a brutal war come to the inhabitants of Artesia – no matter how xenophobic or a pain in the neck they could be.

With that thought in mind, he increased his speed even more. It was a bit dangerous, even with the light reflecting off the two moons but it was a risk he was willing to take. The Force guided him and right now, the danger of hitting something in the dark was offset by the fact that people could be dying right now in what was just a manipulation by the Separatists in an attempt to get a warm welcome, justifying their presence here and the war that would follow.

* * *

* Units can be arguably single soldiers or a fighting unit. Based of the size of the galaxy and the number of droids, it makes no logical sense that it is the former. According to a source I read on Quora it was mentioned that modern fighting units are about 15,000 soldiers. This provides about 3 billion clones that were ready at the beginning of the war. This might seem like a lot but remember this a huge galaxy. In some ways, it's not many.

That said - for this AU canon: a unit is about 15,000 soldiers.


	24. Chapter 23

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**

 **13:5:27 (6 days after FBOG)  
Rayzon, Rayzon**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _It's funny really. Despite everything, Rayzon had a major positive impact in my life. It helped me realize more about myself as well as showed me what I really wanted to be. If we hadn't crashed on the planet I never would have met Master Revi nor made a new friend in Senator Amidala. Both of which play an integral part of my life now._

 _But then again, it's easy to look back after an event and say something like that. I just hope that one day I'll be able to say the same about Geonosis._

The light touch on her arm jolted Jacalyn awake. Bolting upright, her hand instinctively went to her belt for her lightsaber.

"Peace." Master Revi looked down at her, most of his features lost in the shadows of the night. "It's just me. It's time."

Heart racing, Jacalyn closed her eyes a moment to calm herself. "Okay, thank you." She straightened, tilting her neck slightly to get the kink out.

The images were still fairly vivid in her mind and it took a bit of effort not to let them overwhelm her. Geonosis. Again.

The arena. The bodies littered everywhere. Jedi she knew. Friends. Teachers. Even members of the Council. Their bodies littered with burn marks from blasters. She didn't know where Jaycen was but she had been alone. Utterly alone, in an arena full of dead.

A shudder ran through her.

Her eyes went up to see Master Revi watching her. Composing herself, Jacalyn quickly rose. "Is the Senator awake?" Even as she asked, she glanced toward the bed the other woman had been using. It was empty.

"Yes, she woke up a little bit ago. She insisted we didn't wake you until it was time."

"You didn't need to do so on my account." Jacalyn ran a hand through her hair. Her fingers tore at the tangles, as she attempted to make it somewhat decent.

Revi didn't comment but studied Jacalyn for a moment. Then he turned. Together the two of them headed back out into the living room.

Padme stood by the window, peaking slightly out from behind the curtain. "The street looks empty," she said turning. "Did you sleep well?" Her look held slight concern.

"I got some rest, thank you." Jacalyn didn't exactly lie. She did feel more rested than the night before. But at the same time her sleep hadn't entirely been pleasant. The remnants of her dream still whispering in the back of her mind.

She looked toward Master Revi. "What's the plan, Master?"

"We make our way through the city to the hanger where I keep the ship. If we can get airborne we have a good shot to get through the atmosphere. Once in space, we should have no issues escaping. They have one cruiser here and even with the vulture droids, they can't really blockade the city, let alone the planet. Our biggest concern is getting to the ship. The streets are full of patrolling droids."

"The Senator's safety is my primary goal," Jacalyn said firmly. "If all else fails, you should take her to the ship and get her out of here while I distract the droids."

Padme's protest was quick. "No. I'm not going to leave you behind. Ventress is still out there and besides you're to see me safely back to Coruscant." Her tone and body language indicated that she wasn't going to accept anything less. "I'm not going without you."

"I'm not going to place you in danger on my account." Jacalyn frowned a bit annoyed. "You are my charge. Your safety is my concern."

"Well then I guess you'll have to stick with me and ensure I do make it back. Don't want me to come back to get you, now do you?"

Padme met Jacalyn's gaze calmly. She didn't back down.

"No one is staying behind." Master Revi's face held a look of amusement. He turned his attention to Jacalyn. "How would you propose to distract them?" He inquired. "What would be your plan once we successfully made it away?" He held up a hand to stop her from replying. "No. We'll go as a group. IF we get seen, then we'll deal with it then. I'm not going to have either of you remain and fall into Separatist hands." His eyes met hers. There was a slight look that indicated that her safety was just as important as the Senator, possibly even more so. "Remember, they do have orders to bring you in as well," he said.

Jacalyn averted her eyes. It still didn't make a lot of sense. Honestly, Padme was far more important than her. True, she survived Geonosis. True, she might become a powerful Jedi (something she doubted would be anywhere near what everyone seemed to advocate). But even if she did have this potential, was that worth bringing in Separatist troops to hunt her down? Was her capture so important that they would risk annihilation so far from their main lines?

She could see them doing that for the Senator. Viceroy Gunray held an intense hatred for the woman. But then again, it probably had to do with the fact that she outsmarted him during the blockade of Naboo.

Coming for her though? A recently minted Jedi knight? It didn't make a lot of sense. The whole Prophecy of the One, didn't seem a legitimate enough reason. First off, though Dooku had brought it up, she didn't see how taking her alive would make a difference in that regard. They would be assuming that somehow taking her would – what? Stop the prophecy? She had no idea. It didn't make sense.

Secondly, she didn't even know what bringing balance to the Force might mean nor if she was the one indicated. Masters Yoda and Windu had said it wasn't sure WHO would bring balance to the Force. It could be Jaycen.

But again that didn't make much sense. Combined, she and Jaycen had been barely a match for Count Dooku on Geonosis when they fought him. Individually, neither would have stood a chance against him. Not much of a threat there.

Either way, it wasn't something she was going to worry about now. When she had a lot of time later she could meditate on it, maybe even talk to Master Yoda or Master Windu again but for now, they had to get off this rock.

She sighed. "Alright. Fine."

She just hoped this didn't backfire on her. Her responsibility was the Senator and the woman's safety was her utmost concern. If Padme got hurt in any way, she doubted she'd be able to live with herself. Or face the Council.

"Good, now that we have that settled, let's go." Master Revi glanced briefly over at Padme. "Senator are you ready?" He asked.

Padme nodded. She gripped the blaster in her hand.

"Good." Master Revi headed toward the door.

They made their way out into the night, quickly and quietly. Master Revi led the way with Jacalyn bringing up the rear.

She felt almost naked without a lightsaber. This was the second time in the course of a week that she was without it. A Jedi always had their lightsaber. It was a part of them. Being without it brought a slight sense of unease as not only did it feel like a part of her was missing but she was defenseless against enemy attacks. If they ran across droids, she really wouldn't be able to do much without a weapon. Padme had offered her the blaster early on, but she felt it better that the Senator keep it. The woman needed it better than her. For despite what Master Revi or even Ventress said, Jacalyn believed that Padme was still the main target.

Unlike Coruscant – the ecumenopolis where you always had beings out no matter the time of day – the streets of Rayzno were empty, the light from street lamps casting a haze. It was eerie almost. Jacalyn wasn't sure if the city was quiet because of the occupation or because it normally was such. But she was grateful. The less people they encountered, the less risk of discovery.

As it was, they had to duck in an ally or hide as a droid patrol walked by. Complete machine, they marched with precision but with the lack of intelligence common in a Separatist battle droid. It wasn't difficult to evade them.

"The Separatists have gone too far," Padme whispered as another patrol moved out of sight. "Ignoring the sovereignty and neutrality of a planet will not win them any points."

"I highly doubt that it their goal, Senator." Master Revi didn't look back as he moved. "From my experience neutrality can only remain if you have the ability to enforce that."

"Violence begets violence. I believe diplomacy could win out if everyone gave it a shot."

Master Revi paused and glanced back at Padme. It was difficult to tell his expression in the shadows. "If everyone believed in diplomacy you would have a lot less conflict." It sounded like agreement except he didn't stop there. "But the problem is not everyone is as good intentioned as you. The galaxy has a lot of evil beings whose only desire is to conquer and oppress others. Individuals like that are impossible to reason with."

He turned away and continued on.

Padme frowned and would have continued the conversation if suddenly he motioned them back as another patrol walked by on the street over.

The rest of the trip was silent as they reached a large warehouse. Master Revi pulled a device out of his pocket and hooked it up to the port by the door. "Jacalyn."

Quickly, the younger Jedi came up. "Yes, Master Revi?"

He motioned to the device. "This is a type of scramble keys." He smiled at the lost look on her face. "It's for slicers. It helps you get into a system, depending on your keys and skills. Your better slicers have more advanced keys and can get into more complex systems. For something like this though," he motioned to the door. "The security is not that great so you don't need something as sophisticated." As he said that the port beeped and there was a click as the door unlocked. It slid open. "See," he motioned for her to enter.

Jacalyn frowned still slightly confused as she entered. Padme followed with Master Revi bringing up the rear.

"Isn't this your place though?" She asked. "Why would you need to slice in?"

Padme's jaw tightened as if this helped her case of distrust for the man.

Master Revi didn't seem offended or even taken back by Jacalyn's question. "I don't have the entrance codes to the building."

Padme didn't point her blaster at the man but she did turn to a more defensive position in case he turned a threat. "It's very interesting. First you say in the jungle that we go back to the city and wait for the Republic. Then you claim to have a ship and that we should go even though cruisers are on their way. Now, you don't even have a code to get into the building. How do we know you are even on are side?"

Jacalyn turned slightly appalled at Padme's accusation. "Senator."

"No it's alright." Master Revi smiled at Jacalyn before turning his attention to Padme. "She's intelligent. She's asking questions because from her point of view, it doesn't seem to line up." His gaze turned back to Jacalyn. "You should actually take some pointers on that. Not everyone is who they claim to be. However," with casual ease he used the Force to pull the blaster out of Padme's hands, levitating it over. "Sometimes it's more that one doesn't know the full situation either." He looked at the blaster a moment before extending it back out to Padme, barrel toward him.

She took it hesitantly almost as if she expected a trap or something.

Master Revi raised an eyebrow. "If you don't trust me, feel free to shoot." He shrugged as if didn't concern him. "As for why I sliced in is simple – I don't have the code. I was never given one. There was no need as I can easily slice in." He held up the tool before slipping it into his pocket. "All I say is that this warehouse is like a 'safehouse', per se, for certain Jedi. It holds a ship that can be used in case of emergency. I'm aware of it due to my mission but that doesn't mean I was given a code." Though his attitude seemed calm, his gaze turned from Jacalyn to calmly glance Padme over. "And that's all I can say."

"That seems convenient." There was a hint of sarcasm in Padme's tone, as well as the indication that she still didn't completely trust him.

Jacalyn frowned slightly as well. She wasn't fully aware of things like this but at the same time she knew who Master Revi was. Their conversation last night keyed her in to his specialty. And that in turn helped explain some of the 'concerns' Padme seemed to have.

She looked at the older woman. "I trust him." And she did. She believed he was who he said he was and though she didn't have any doubts, she knew the Force would bring warning if he meant them ill-will. But it didn't and so that only confirmed her personal opinion. She went over, slightly stepping in front of the Senator. "You can trust me on it." She promised.

Padme looked from Jacalyn to Master Revi. The man raised an eyebrow, almost amused before turning away. She turned her attention back to Jacalyn.

"He's on our side." Jacalyn reemphasized. "You can trust me on this."

Padme let out a sigh. She didn't doubt that Jacalyn believed that, she just hoped that her young friend wasn't too naïve. Still, she was a Jedi and did seem to know what she was doing. Besides, wouldn't she know if someone was dangerous or not?

In the end it was her trust in Jacalyn that won out. She nodded, slipping the blaster back into the holster. "Alright."

Jacalyn smiled before turning and following Master Revi.

Padme shook her head. "I just hope you know what you're doing." She whispered quietly before following.

* * *

***  
I know - two chapters in one week. No - you're not dead. Nor am I. I think...  
No - I've just been thinking a bit on it recently. I basically have the remainder of Volume I planned (more or less) in addition I also put together an awesome picture for Volume II. That MIGHT have some play as to why I got a couple chapters out this week. lol  
One other fun note: we have broken the 50k word mark with this chapter (true it says a lot more than that but that's because FanFiction includes notes like this and all the "copyright" stuff). I want to thank all of you who have come so far with me on this.  
Though, I also want to apologize. I have gone back and reread my work and there are a lot of grammatical errors (missed words, wrong word usage, etc.) that I found. Sorry about that. I probably should find myself a Beta reader for Volume II (especially as my writing group is only once a month and usually I submit other stuff). Anyway, I'm probably talking too much and you all probably want me to go back to writing another chapter lol.

I'll shut up and go back to being Silent. XD


	25. Chapter 24

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **13:5:27 (6 days after FBOG)  
Rayzon**

 _"I am fear. I am the queen of a blood-soaked planet and an architect of genocide. I have helped to crack the galaxy in half with this war and conquered every enemy I have ever faced—including death."_

\- _Asajj Ventress_

The night. Many feared the darkness that it brought. The terrors that could hide in it. And they had right to fear it. Though, the sniveling fools did not truly understand the depth of darkness. What they believed to be terrors were just childish nightmares. True darkness – the apex of smothering terror was something very few understood. And even less of which understood and embraced.

For Asajj Ventress the night was, in a way, an extension of herself. It was a just a hint of the true darkness that stormed on inside her. A storm that had grown over the years to eventually consume her and – if allowed – those around her.

She hadn't always been an assassin; hadn't always been Dooku's apprentice. There had been a time she had even been a Jedi Padawan. But that age was gone as was any hope of the light. It had died for good when the man who mentored her was killed. She had exacted her revenge, destroyed the pirates who had killed him but in the end, he was still dead. As was the illusion that one called hope. In its place was hatred. Hatred and an intense passion to destroy and kill.

Asajj hated the Jedi girl. This Jacalyn Arden. This hatred only intensified when the woman had managed to sneak out of her attack back in the sewers. In her personal opinion, they should just lay waste the city, kill the girl and leave it at that. Especially as Asajj knew that Dooku wanted the girl to try and turn her.

This meant competition. And though there was nothing more exhilarating for her than to watch a Jedi fall, Asajj knew that if the girl did join up with Dooku, her personal usefulness would be at an end.

Though, when he moved to betray her, the Count will find that she was far more ready than he realized. He would regret it.

At the moment, Asajj was not able to take him out herself. He was far too powerful. But given time and as she continued to learn, there would come the day that she would no longer need the Count and on that day, she was going to enjoy killing him – watching his surprise as the tables turn and she would be the one to betray him. His 'faithful' and 'loyal' assassin.

But today was not that day. Which meant, she had to bring in the girl alive. Dooku didn't tolerate failure and Asajj knew that it would be better if she let the girl escape than to bring her in dead. At least escaped meant they still had a chance to capture her – slim though it was. Especially now that the Jedi knew they were after her.

Cursing, Asajj hit the wall in front of her and turned to find a droid standing there.

"What?!" She demanded angrily. "Did you find her?"

The Jedi had vanished in the intense jungle. The number of life signs coming from the tropical vegetation, as well intense density of flora made sensors practically useless. But in the end, it wouldn't matter. The Jedi would not survive long in the jungle. She would have to come out eventually. Unless she got lost. Which in that case would solve Asajj's problem. She couldn't be blamed if the Jedi died in the jungle.

Her hand tapped the lightsaber on her belt. Recovered from the filth of the Rayzon system, it had taken a lot to get them clean.

"No Ma'am. Captain Clu'to'fi wanted me get you. We have trouble."

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the worthless pile of metal. Battle droids were so pathetic. She wouldn't even need her lightsabers to take one down. That and the annoying sound of their voice.

"Do I have to drag it out of you or are you going to tell me what it is?" She demanded. Her voice did not hold the anger that raged within her. It was cold, calculated.

"A Republic ship just entered the system. It's headed this way."

Force pushing the droid out of her way, she ran out of the room, toward the bridge. "What's this about a Republic ship?" She demanded.

Clu'to'fi glanced over at her, he clicked nervously. "One just entered the system. They'll be on us shortly. We have to run."

"Run?!" Asajj snapped.

She looked at the monitors. Sure enough, the Republic had sent a Venator-Class Destroyer to deal with them. That meant they knew about the Separatists here. They knew about the invasion. Which in turn meant someone had done a poor job keeping the communications locked down. She turned a steely eye toward the captain. The man's own three blinked very nervously at the deadly look in her eye.

"We can't fight them. We'd lose terribly. We have to cut our losses and run."

"If you had kept everything locked down they wouldn't even know we are here." Asajj snapped in reply.

She moved closer to the monitor and shook her head. This was why sometimes it was best just to send her in. She would have been able to apprehend the Jedi, kill the senator, and get out without alerting the Republic. And even if they did find out, they wouldn't send in a destroyer. Rayzon was neutral. Doing so without good cause would look poorly on them. That and the stupid Republic liked to play by the rules – or at least look like they were.

Her sharp eyes glanced at the monitors evaluating the surface. She barely listened as the captain complained behind her.

"We just have one ship. You can't expect to blockade a planet or catch everything going out with just one ship."

Her eyes darted to him. "What do you mean going out?" She demanded.

Clu'to'fi froze as if wondering if he said something wrong. "A small ship, nothing big really, managed to escape the surface. We sent vulture droids to intercept but it managed to evade them and hit orbit. We're too far out of position to intercept so it got away."

"What?"

Sometimes yelling was very effective. It showed people you were angry, got them to jump a bit. It was even intimidating to a point. But sometimes Asajj found that not raising one's voice actually could be even more intimidating. The venom portrayed in just that one word made the captain take a step back.

"I… We didn't think it would be an issue." He stammered even as he watched the Dathomirian finger her lightsabers. "It's just one ship. And the Jedi is in the jungle. There's no way she made it back to the city in time and then find a ship."

"Imbecile!"

Quickly moving back to the controls Asajj pulled up the history to see if she can spot the ship that escaped.

"Captain, the Republic destroyer is almost in range. Shall we run?"

Clu'to'fi looked from Ventress to the battle droid and then back again. The woman didn't even glance his way as she found what she was looking for.

Asajj watched as the sleek ship rose from the city. Vulture droids moved to intercept but the ship had a head start. Still, there was a slight engagement when it hit orbit, the blockade runner managing to avoid getting hit while effectively taking out one of the vultures before opening a hyperspace window.

Cursing, Asajj slammed her fist down on the console. "Fools." She turned and shook her head just as the Republic destroyer opened fire.

The ship shook slightly as the barrage hit them.

"Sir?" The droid asked again.

Clu'to'fi glanced once more at Asajj, feeling that she would kill him any moment.

"Get us out of here," she said snapping before turning away. "Though captain," she paused at the door, not even bothering to look back at him. "I hold you personally responsible for the escaped Jedi. And it will reflect that in my report to Count Dooku."

Asajj smiled slightly as she could well imagine the look on his face. Leaving the bridge, she braced herself as the ship shook with another explosion before making her way back to her quarters.

The Jedi had escaped. She was sure of it. If asked, Asajj knew she wouldn't have been able to provide any proof that the Jedi and senator was on that ship. Nor could she explain why she felt it to be so. But she didn't need to. Count Dooku was a man who knew the Force as well. He understood the subtle nuances in the Force.

Still, he would not be pleased. They had been given one task. Simple really. And with her sabotaging the senator's ship, it shouldn't have been difficult. Shouldn't have – the key operative. But it had been. The captain had screwed up the capture, allowing them to get away into the sewers. She personally would have had the Jedi if it hadn't been for that fluke move. Something Asajj knew that Dooku would not overlook.

The ship shook once more and she pulled up a monitor in her quarters to see the status. She nodded as she saw them dash away from the planet and the Republic destroyer, moving to get clear and open a hyperspace window. Mentally calculating she nodded, pleased that they would be able to do so, though they had to sacrifice all the droids on the planet's surface. No issue there. Besides, it might keep the Republic busy cleaning up the mess.

Turning off the monitor she closed her door and activated the communicator, sending a message to Dooku.

"My Master," she inclined her head slightly.

"I hope you have good news for me, Ventress." The Count frowned, almost as if suspecting she didn't.

Keeping calm, the Dathomirian did her best to come off as humble. "I do not, my Master. We believe she managed to get a ship and escape the surface. Captain Clu'to'fi is incompetent, thinking she was still in the jungle and thus allowed her to escape." There was a heavy sigh of disapproval but she quickly moved on before he could speak. "Also, a Republic destroyer is here. Venator -class. Somehow they heard we were here."

"So you're telling me that not only did the child escape but the Republic knows you are there." Dooku placed his hands in his robes. "I'm very disappointed in you, Ventress. I had thought you could perform this small task."

"I would have!" Asajj's head shot up, anger flashing in her eyes. "If I hadn't been handholding the ship you sent along. I had sabotaged the senator's ship. If I had gone in alone like I wanted then I would have been able to kill the senator and capture the Jedi for you."

Dooku's eyes narrowed slightly. "So the senator managed to live as well?"

Of course, he would harp on that. Asajj resisted the urge to smash something. "She is. Or was, last I saw her."

"You saw her?" Dooku raised an eyebrow. "Pray tell me, Ventress," his eyes narrowed slightly. "How you could see her still have manage to elude you?"

She knew this wasn't going to go over well.

"I encountered the Jedi and senator in the sewers below Rayzon. I almost had them but they managed to escape. They went into the jungle and we were attempting to track them down."

Dooku shook his head. "I don't want excuses." He sighed. "No matter, there will be another time." He gave her a look. "Return back here. I have another assignment for you. Hopefully, you won't mess this one up."

The image vanished leaving Asajj alone. She was a bit surprised. She had expected a lot more. Even a stinging rebuke. But despite being annoyed, there hadn't really been a concern that Asajj had failed in her mission. That was interesting. And she wondered what that could mean.

Had he wanted her to fail? Had he hoped expected it? Had this been a test?

This time she did slam her fist hard into the wall. She ignored the pain that resulted, instead angrily staring ahead. This had to have been a test. He wanted to see how she would do against the Jedi. If she had brought the girl in, then that would work for him as he could then work to turn the girl. But if she didn't – it just showed that the Jedi was better than her and give him all the more reason to replace her.

Asajj cursed. She pulled up the monitor and recalled the image of her target. She glared at the Jedi. "You haven't won yet, Jedi. I will find you and beat you. I will prove that I am indeed the superior one."

Then the Count would know her potential and finally take her as a true Sith apprentice.


	26. Chapter 25

**Star Wars and its characters are copyright Lucasfilm, Ltd..  
No infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **22 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin)**  
 **13:5:28 (7 days after FBOG)  
Nor'to, Artesia**

 _From the Private Journals of Jacalyn Arden:_

 _Jaycen claims I can't let go. That I am too attached to things. He might be right. I hate to admit it but as the war goes on and the more people I know die, the more I realize it is difficult to let them go. Difficult to let go of the ones still alive._

 _The ironically thing though is I think that Jaycen is just as flawed as I am. But instead of holding on to individuals, getting attached to people – his attachment is to an ideal. To justice. To peace. To true security. Honestly I'm not sure who is impacted more by this war – me or Jaycen._

It was pitch black by time he made it to the settlement. At least the sky was. The single sun had long since set and the planets two moons were not visible this particular evening. It was almost a peaceful feeling. Well, on the outward perspective and in the middle of the desert.

Even before he approached the settlement or came within visible sight of it, Jaycen felt the turmoil in the Force. The sounds of blasters being fired, the flash of light came next as he looked out toward it.

The human attackers from Cal la Ro were hitting the settlement from two different directions, though there really wasn't enough to surround the full settlement. From a quick look, Jaycen figured that the defenders were holding them off but as it was, there was undoubtedly a lot of bloodshed.

He shook his head. Why hadn't they listened to him? He had hoped that by time he got here, Governor Tu would have could them off. The man had seemed reluctant to do so, despite the fact he had agreed to do so. But from the looks up here, Jaycen could see that it hadn't come through yet. So, either the governor had not been able to make it through or hadn't tried. Either way, it fell down to him to clean up this mess.

He had to get the fighting to stop before it made things even worse. As it was, this was way out of hand and he doubted Tacema would let this go – not now. Not after this.

Climbing off the speeder, Jaycen drew his lightsaber and moved toward the town. He headed toward a section that seemed to hold a lot more of the fighting. As much as he wanted to smack their heads together part of him felt a slight bit of exhilaration as adrenaline hit him.

This was what he did. He was a Jedi Guardian. Someone who stepped in a fight to defend others and to beat the enemy. If he was honest, it was far more enjoyable than trying to be diplomatic. Though, he felt a bit guilty at the whole thing. He shouldn't want a fight. And ironically, he didn't want one here.

Both sides were pawns. They had their hatred and prejudices used against them, driving them to fight each other when the real enemy wasn't even here. The real enemy were the Separatists who were behind all this. Now those were the ones he'd rather be fighting. Not some settlers who were just ignorant.

A flash of blue ignited in the night as he moved forward. "Stop this fighting," he yelled as he entered the fray.

He knew it wouldn't make much of a difference. The sound of blasters filled the air, the cry of the wounded and dying. Not many would be able to hear him. Making his way toward what he hoped was the Cal la Ro leaders, he easily blocked laser blasts that headed his direction, though when the fighters saw him and realized who it was, it quickly became apparent as they ceased firing at him. He was not the enemy.

Still, with a lot going on, not many noticed and there were plenty of stray bolts.

Forcing his way toward the Cal la Ro line, he jumped over the barricade and with a swipe, slashed through a blaster. "Stop this!" He shouted.

About half a dozen were here and they looked at him. The man whose blaster was destroyed looked at the remaining half before glancing up.

"They started it. They attacked our mines. We've had enough of this, Jedi!" There was anger in his voice but not necessarily directed at Jaycen

"I know who is responsible. I tracked them down. Fighting here will only make matters worse. Head back to Cal la Ro. Don't make me force you to."

"Whose side are you really on?" Another man asked.

With a flash, the blue lightsaber cut through the air. The man's mouth slacked as his blaster fell into two pieces. His eyes, a bit wide now, looked up at Jaycen.

"I said, go." Jaycen's eyes narrowed as he glared at the six. "Spread the word. This fight is over. And if I have to force someone to stop I will."

There was a slight hesitation before a half-hearted protest came from one of the others. "But the Dorus…"

"Will not chase you." Jaycen shot the man a look. "It's dark out and they won't be foolish enough to come out for fear of an ambush. Besides, I'll deal with it. Now get out of here."

They quickly retreated.

Sticking around only long enough to ensure they truly left, Jaycen quickly moved down the line. Not every human was happy to back down. Most everyone here were angry, demanding answers, and wanting someone to pay. But faced against a Jedi with a stern disposition, they backed down. But then again, when your blaster was destroyed and your opponent had a lightsaber, the odds weren't really favorable.

Still, it took a painstakingly long time for Jaycen to finally get the fighting to stop. As predicted the defenders at Nor'to didn't chase the humans though they were still on edge with a few firing on Jaycen as he made his way toward the city.

Quickly deflecting the blasts, he destroyed both blasters. "Take me to Tacema." His tone held authority and the lightsaber backed up his demand.

It wasn't long before he found himself facing the Dorus leader.

"Master Jedi," the Dorus watched him with slight unease, though there was still a hint of respect there. That said, it was evident the man wasn't sure what Jaycen wanted or if the Jedi was a threat. His hand played very close to the blaster at his hip.

With one fluid motion, Jaycen disabled his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. "The attackers from Cal la Ro are all headed home now – or are disabled. Nor'to is safe."

Tacema raised his chin slightly. "Is it Master Jedi?" He waved his hand out toward the city around them. "I have injured and dead indicating otherwise. If the humans attacked once, they'll do it again." He shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't stand by and let that happen."

Jaycen stepped forward slightly, his movement causing the two Dorus on either side of Tacema to quickly draw their weapons and move to form a protective shield for their leader. At least until Tacema raised his hand stopping them.

"I know you want peace, Jedi. I do too. I don't like the humans. I don't trust them but I was willing to give it a shot. But I can't stand by while my people are attacked. Especially as we are not the aggressors."

"I know you're not. It was the Separatists." Jaycen pressed on despite the startled look from the man in front of him. "I tracked a bounty hunter responsible for the latest attack and found him corresponding with Count Dooku. This is all a rouse to get you to request for their aid. To give them an excuse to come here."

"You're wrong, Jedi." There was no animosity in Tacema's voice. In fact, there was a resigned defeat in his tone.

Jaycen frowned, picking up on it. "What do you mean? I tracked him. I saw it. Or are you doubting me?"

"No, I'm sure you saw what you saw." Tacema waved at the two guards dismissing them. He turned, clasping his hands behind his back. "Though it makes no sense why they would do it."

"I told you, to get you to ask for help," Jaycen stepped forward. He held out a hand. "Once you ask this gives them…"

"I've already asked."

Jaycen paused. He stopped and re-evaluated the man in front of him. He almost got on the man's case but something about Tacema's demeanor indicated there was more to it than that.

Tacema looked back. "They flat out told me no. All these early promises to keep us safe, the pressure for us to let them in and they turn me down cold. The Separatists are not coming to Nor'to. At least not in our aid. Apparently, they have bigger things to concern themselves with."

Jaycen frowned and turned away. "But I thought… That makes no sense." He spoke more to himself as he tried to figure it out. Why the bounty hunter? Why trying to get everyone riled up? Was this a cleaver rouse to get the Republic distracted? Except that didn't make sense either. He was the only one who had been sent. The Republic didn't want to spare troops here. Though now, they'd probably have to. They'd need to as the two settlements still might fall into bloodshed. Despite the proof he had, Jaycen knew that the damage was done and though they might not strike each other at the moment, anything could set them off again.

Governor Tu and Tacema didn't trust each other and if the leadership was hostile than the people would follow suit.

Maybe that had been the Separatists goal all along?

"As you can see, no one will help us." Tacema turned and looked at the Jedi. "We are on our own. In a way, the Republic gets what it wanted – no Separatists in Artesia."

Pushing aside the thoughts of the bounty hunter, for now, Jaycen turned his attention back to the Dorus in front of him. "We can still work out something."

It would be hard. The damage was done. The two settlements didn't trust each other. But…but maybe he could still negotiate something. And with the bounty hunter out of the way, the sabotage that caused a lot of the distrust would be eliminated.

There was a chance. Slim but still a chance for peaceful negotiations. Especially, now that neither side had an outside party backing them.

The smile that Tacema gave was grim. "Master Jedi, you are ever an optimist." He placed his hand on Jaycen's shoulder. "But it won't work. Even if I wanted to try again, and even if the people of Cal la Ro believe you as well, there is too much death. We lost some good people – and not just men. Some women – civilians."

Jaycen winced, feeling a bit sick.

"So as you can see," Tacema straightened, taking a step back. "The people here won't be willing to work with the humans. If they leave us alone, maybe. But even then, I can't guarantee some of my own wanting to hit them back." He nodded to the two guards who were standing a bit away. "I've already had several remarks about returning the favor on the humans. There will be no peace. Just bloodshed." The sorrow in the man's tone indicated his regret at the concept.

"Let me try," Jaycen said. He reached out and put his hand on the man's arm. "Let me see what I can do."

"You've already tried and you saw how hard that was," Tacema shook his head. "Now that actual blood has been shed, no. I don't see any resolution. Perhaps if the Republic brought some troops in then maybe they can enforce a peace but," again he shook his head.

The man's face turned firm. He looked up. "You have done what you could, Master Jedi. And I hold you in the highest respect. But even though you have found the perpetrator, it won't help. Once you are gone the humans and us will fight again. It is inevitable. We have come too far and trust gone."

"But I'm here," Jaycen said. "I can help rebuild it."

Tacema gave him a sad smile. "Be realistic, Master Jedi. You and I both know the only reason the Republic even sent you was because we were talking with the Separatists and having them here would be a strategic threat to some of your supply chains. Now that the threat is eliminated, you'll be recalled and the Republic will forget about us, leaving us to defend ourselves against the humans who have larger numbers than we do." Jaycen opened his mouth to speak but the man cut him off. "I don't hold it against you. You are a man of your word and I know you mean well. But there will be no peace. The Republic has long since abandoned us and now the Separatists as well. There is no help in the galaxy for communities like ours. No justice."

With that, he turned and walked away.


End file.
